Moving on
by shewolf2118
Summary: Set in the times when the mauderes were at school this story follows Severus kid sister. Born with strange animalistic powers and shundded by most people who know her, how will she cope the halls of hogwarts ?
1. the bitter taste

Harry potter fic

**Move along **

_Disclaimer i do not own any of the harry potter characters, school or events if i did i would be rich i would like also to add if u hate anything that does not perform to the cannon ideals then kindly do not flame just stop reading and find a nice cannon fic to read ok ?_

_**Chapter one – the bitter taste **_

It was a dark night in London city, a slight rain feel solemnly upon the rooftops and the sky was a starless expanse of grey. In a cobbled street called Spinners End a small somewhat depressing looking house echoed angry voices out into the dusk. Inside the damp grey walls a family sat in the dingy living room candle light cast harsh shadows across their faces, each holding a very different expression form the other.

Firstly there was that of a tall sour skinned man called Tobias Snape. He had short grey hair which was balding in places and dark, dark eyes. His lips were curled up in a sneer over his yellow teeth as he looked over at a woman shorter than himself. His wife, Eileen had ivory skin and eyes of the colour of chocolate she was also a witch. Only now after 10 years of marriage had he finally worked it out. Ten years and two children later and at least one of which was just as bad as her. Tobias knew this because one of them, his son had received a letter telling him that he was one of them. A letter coming from some place called Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. The man was amazed they even had places for freaks such as the ones he lived with and even more amazed that two such freaks lived under his roof.

Behind the glaring parents a ten year old boy with long black hair just like his mothers and eyes like his farthers called Severus Snape stood he too had magical powers but at this particular moment he wished he wasn't. His dark eyes were wide with fear as his farther gaze turned to him. He hated it when they argued and the fact he was the cause of one was extremely distressing. "What about her? Is she a freak like you two? " Tobias snarled nodding to the small figure behind him. Severus's looked down at his younger sister. She had indeed displayed magical qualities; he had watched his sister make leaves fly and grass sway without any trace of wind whilst playing with their friend Lily Evans. She could even do a few things that not even lily knew of, things that were just the siblings secret.

Their parents however knew nothing at all about these gifts. From day one her brother had made sure his sister kept quiet about what she could do, knowing it would cause nothing but arguments. "She can't do anything she's normal" Severus whispered trying to keep his voice from trembling. "That's right, Sydney can't do anything out of the ordinary. She's just a plain ordinary child" added Eileen. Sydney's blue eyes flicked to her mother. Her eyes matched no family member in this room but nine year old had jet black hair and ivory skin and was small just like her mother but she was extremely different in personality. For example she wanted to be anything but ordinary.

Right now the Sydney's small frame trembled with not fear but anger. She was so sick of with bottling up her anger, her feelings and most of all her magic. She hated pretending to be something she wasn't and watching them argue she also hated being made to feel like she was a monster. The girl glared at the floor the magical energy building up inside her most of all she hated that her mother never defended them. She was a witch and she should be proud of it she should be happy to use it without fear of being attacked by a stupid muggle man with less brains than a troll and a personality to match. Her brother was just as wet sometimes. Sydney caught his eye, the boy shook his head at her silently telling her not to argue.

That was his usual way of things; it wasn't that the gesture didn't have good intentions. On the contrary her brother was just doing his best to protect her and her mother but it bothered Sydney that he was so passive. Neither child was well cared for, their cloths were filthy their bodies thin and with their hectic home life how could fighting back make things any worse?

Sydney sighed she loved her brother Severus or "Russy" as she called him from since she was three as s's are rather hard to pronounce for a toddler. She really did love him but right now she wished he wasn't so like his mother. So quite, so gentle so unprepared to fight for what he was thought was right not just what others told him were. Her brother was a born follower not like her atall.

Tobias glared back over at them for a second before turning back to his wife. "Good it better stay that way and as for him, well I'm sure I can squash it out of him somehow" he sneered jerking his head at his son. Eileen gasped. "No don't hurt him Tobias, please Severus will stop performing magic. He will stop for you just like I did" she rambled scrambling over to get between him and her children. "Get out of my way woman! I said get out of my way" Tobias roared. "No please love, please. It doesn't have to be done this way he doesn't have to go I would rather he was raised normally" the woman replayed, her black hair flying wildly as the two began to scuffle.

Severus called out to him mum as she was knocked to the floor he silently willed her to get up and fight back, to use magic to do anything to stop his fathers onslaught. He watched as his so called role model reined blow after blow on his already defeated mother and listened to her screams. The boy backed away wishing his own magic would work but as he felt his sister trembling behind him no magic came. He instead looked over his shoulder to offer some sort of comfort but as he did his farther kicked his mother aside leaned forward and grabbed him by the front of his filthy smock.

"Say it, say you won't ever perform magic" Tobias growled his face inches from his son's. Severus stared down at him eyes wide with both fear and sadness. It was a promise he didn't want to make but if it meant his mother and sister would be better off then he would do it but as he opened his mouth to say the words a dog like snarl from the other side of the room stopped him dead. "Don't you dare hurt Russy and don't you dare pick on him just because he can do something you don't understand!"

Sydney's whole body shook with rage as the words rumbled out of her. Severus went even more wide eyed as he recognised the first signs of Sydney's greatest magical gift so far. Her thin neglected limbs trembled with the threat of transformation. "Syd no don't do it!" the boy pleaded. If his father saw what she could do it would all be over he would reject her just like everyone else in the family and subject her to his beatings. Sydney shook her head sending her black locks flying "No I'm fed up with keeping it all in! I can't stand it! The fighting, the secrets I hate all of it and most of all I hate him and if nether you or mom will teach him a lesson I will" the girl said her last word trailing off into a deep growl.

Tobias snickered at the sound "Yeah right, even if you could do magic you couldn't do it right your just as useless had your broth..." the man was cut off his face contorted in a mixture of wonder and horror at what he witnessed and behind him Eileen let out a fearful gasp. All three of the Snape family watched as the youngest long black hair turned a brilliant white and cover her body in a thick fur like coat, her limbs lengthened as did her ears, he face also changed. It curved into a thick muzzle full of sharp pointed fangs and a lastly a long tail curled out of the base of her spine.

Sydney Snape was no longer human. Instead a young white she wolf stood in front of them, her black lips pulled back over her powerful jaws she released a single harsh bark before launching herself at her father. Her aim was true and she collided with his chest forcing him to drop her brother who quickly scrambled to his mother's side to watch in morbid fasination as his sister continued her assault.

Tobias was pinned to the floor using his arms to deflect the wolf's blows but his own daughters was furious in her attacks. Her fangs found his hands and arms as worthy target as any, they ripped through the skin and buried deep into the flesh drawing blood and bone. She attacked with relentless abandon all the anger, resentment and unhappiness flowing out of her with every blood lust. The man screamed the only word that he knew even described this , the one word that he thought fit his daughter. "Werewolf!" he shrieked.

Eileen turned to her son who blinked back "Don't worry she's not a werewolf mum, she just can do this. She's some sort of anmagi. She's never changed out of anger before though. I'm not sure how, I'm not sure if I can stop her" he stammered in fear partly for his farther but mainly for his sister. What would his mother do now she knew their secret? And for that matter could she explain how Sydney had gotten such a strange power, after all most wizards need a spell to transform like this. Eileen held her sons desperate gaze for a second before reaching into her pocket. Servers watched as she pulled out her oak and unicorn horn wand and pointed it at the brawling pair.

Whatever it was Severus hoped for it didn't happen his jaw dropped as his mother sent a spell directly at his little sister sending the wolf flying into the bookcase and landing with a thud on the floor in a snarling ball of fur. Tobias crawled away "Curse her again, knock her out kill her anything" he screamed. Eline glared at him "so now you want my magic" she growled as her daughter made a point of advancing back on the man leaping on him with enough force to wind him. She had known this could happen and was ready for it.

Tobias screamed again "Do something" he shrieked as the wolf's jaws snapped at his throat. Eileen flicked her wand "Stupefy" she cried as the wolf fell to the ground stunned for a few seconds before standing up and shaking her body and doing so changing her form back to human. The woman let a sigh of relief her daughter hadn't mastered the form yet. Severus ignored his mother's strange behaviour and instantly ran to her side and helped his sisters wobbling form to her feet. The girl's body quavered as the adrenaline left her body the transformation had never been so sudden, so powerful or lasted so long. Nor had it carried so much emotion in it.

"Russy" she stammered her blue eyes wide. Severus smiled weakly but it was quickly whipped away as his sister was snatched from him. "Let her go!" the boy roared as his farther picked the girl up by her hair and carried her to the door in his blood stained hands. Sydney refused to cry out despite her pain as she was thrown into the cold hard cobbled road. "Now get out of here and never come back you little monster" the man spat. Severus stood behind him staring out at his sibling, rain poured over her soaking her cloths instantly. The boy glared at his farther and made to push past but he was caught by his shoulders by his mother and had to watch as his farther slammed the door shut tight.

Outside the rain seemed to come down even heaver. Sydney Snape sat and looked about the darkened street called Spinners End before looking back at what once was her home. What should she do? Where could she go? And why weren't her brother and her mother stepping in to protecting her ? again emotion took over and where once a nine year old girl crouched a white she wolf sat solemnly, its delicate ears flat upon her head her blue eyes closed as she turned her nose to the moan and began a series of mournful howls which mixed with the echo of thunder and driving rain in a dismal symphony. Was she really a unwanted freak?

"No Severus, you have to let her go she's too dangerous to stay" Eileen said pulling him tightly to her as he tried to again get to the door. "What? Don't be stupid mother she's my sister, your daughter you can't leave her out in the rain she'll get sick" the young Snape cried. After a brief struggle he managed to pull free but his father blocked the door so Severus made to the window instead outside where his sisters cries echoed eerily in the night as a blot of lighting lit up the street. "She's crying mum, she's crying and she's sorry please let her in. I know she won't do it again dad ill talk to her I can make her stop" he pleaded hoping against hope one of them would finally act like a parent for once in their lives. Tobias stalked over to the window and glared out.

Sydney stopped her howling to stare sadly at her brother through the glass. Let me in she thought but as her father appeared and she couldn't help but give a slight growl. Her father looked startled for a second before turning away. "No way she goes, that monster will never be welcome back in this house" he snapped trying to hide his obvious fear. "Don't worry Severus, she'll be fine" Eileen whispered in his ear. "ill contact your uncle Alex, he can look after Sydney" she soothed running her hand over the boys head in a faintest sign of affection. "But you hardly talk to him farther hates him too, I'll never see her again" he said voiced pained. Eileen stared at him for a second "Maybe its better this way. She can't hurt anyone there and she will be safe too" she added quietly before leaving to tend to her husband's wounds.

Severus watched for a second as his sister paced up and down outside her white fur soaked though felt his eyes well up, how would they survive without each other ? What would they both become? The boy turned to his parents and felt a twinge of pain as his father snapped at his mother for using magic to heal him. He couldn't leave her; if he did she would have no one left but a cruel muggle man who didn't love anything but himself.

Severus couldn't do anything to help his sister now. The boy turned back to his sister sadly and then taking all of his will force he closed the curtains, cutting his sister off from them forever and along with it the secrets to her strange powers. He didn't want to know anymore after all if she had only kept her temper she could have stayed. It was her fault, and it was this moment where the bitter sting of betrayal entered a small boys mind.

Meanwhile outside Sydney stopped pacing her form still that of a wolf stared at the house. The curtains had closed cutting her off from those inside. The she wolfs tail dipped in remorse and she slowly forced herself to turn away. Severus had made his choice and she had made hers. They would go separate ways. At least he had lily to keep in company in days that were bad the girl thought sadly as she slowly padded down the street, wishing and regretting silently under the dusky gray clouds. Who did she have now? no one that's who. Sydney made her way slowly out of the street towards town her claws clicking against the hard floor, thinking nothing about being in wolf form and not even hearing the faint popping sound behind her.

"Now then you young pup I don't think the muggles around here will take lightly to wolf wandering the street, even less a depressed looking wolf. They generally like their local animals to be happy" called out a male voice. Sydney snarled and turned to face the intruder. "You always were the feisty one weren't you?" said a tall man with a smiling face and, long red hair a blue eyes, it was if Sydney's own eyes stared back at her. The wolf stared for a second before bounding towards the man who laughed and caught her in mid jump as she leapt she changed form back into that of his niece.

Sydney held on to her uncle Alex wrapped her little arms around his neck around tightly realising that she wasn't alone bring on a fresh wave of raw emotion. Relief, happiness then sadness again at realising what she had and lost. "Oh Uncle Alex it's horrible none of them want me anymore not even Russy" the girl swept bitterly. "Aw they do, well he does his just trying to protect your mother. No really trust me I know these things" the man smirked as the girl shock her head sadly. "No they don't want me because I'm a monster" she cried.

"Now that's enough of that you are not a monster, bad tempered, feisty, passive aggressive but not a monster" the man soothed. Sydney stopped crying to glare at him "Gee thanks uncle thats really swell of you to say so" she grumbled sarcasm dripping off every word. "Your most welcome" Alex said brightly the younger brother of her mother he was very clearly very different from her. Sydney only saw him once a year if she was lucky but now it looked like he was the only one she would ever see again. The red haired man smiled gently as tears began to well up in the girls eyes "Don't be sad you can come home with me and I'll explain everything" he said. Sydney smiled weakly and gave a nod and with that there was another faint pop and the street of Spinners End was empty.

_Well that's it for now, I hope I did ok with this rather dark first chapter not my ualy style atall. The next chappie will explain more about Sydney's gift, how her uncle jut turned up magicallys and more about her past with her brother and will start to go into her new life with her uncle and how he influences her in the future. The title comes from a song called move along by the all American rejects and the chapter title is fom a song by threedays_ grace


	2. a chance

_Harry potter fic: declaimer, i don't own harry potter but u guys know tht rite ? i do own all characters in this chapter though (except Severus) so put tht in ur pipe and smoke it XD_

Chapter two _**- A chance**_

It was a late summer's day and afternoon rays leaked through the glass windows of a modest sized thatched cottage onto the bright yellow walls covered in family photos and painting that moved as they do in all wizard houses. At large oak table a man with long red hair and blue eyes sitting at the table smiled as he read an important looking letter. It was addressed to him from Buebextons School of which craft. The letter was of a rather important and delicate nature and concerned his niece. The man's smile broadened as he heard a thud from the room above his head and he laid down his letter and took out a small white pipe which he lit and puffed on gently sending small purple clouds into the air. That thud was an indication that his niece had woken up and most likely fallen out her bed in doing so.

"So are you going to tell her or am I" said a woman with long blond hair and dark green eyes as she bustled about the male frowning slightly at his bad habit. There was the faintest trace of annoyance in her voice as she sat down next to her husband. This woman was called Alison she was young both her and Alex were in there late 20s, they had married young after meeting in the local village at a spring fair. Alison smiled fondly at her husband she still felt the same way now as she did then even if nothing had turned out as she expected it too "Alex love" she said leaning over and nudging the man lightly on his arm. Alex Prince blinked and turned to his wife. "I think we should do it together, you know I'm not good at telling her off" he grinned.

Alison nodded this was true enough "Fine but I hope you realise this is your fault your a bad influence on that girl you know, you never discipline instead you encourage her with every step" she sighed barely hiding a smile. It had been four years since Alex had brought his niece Sydney to live with them. She had been just nine then and what Alison considered to be the most ill, neglected and unhappy child she had ever met. It had taken them a while to adjust things to her presence but there was more than enough room for her and the country air and relaxed life style had soon done wonders for her.

Of course she and Sydney hadn't had the best of starts, the girl trusted few people and liked even less and being a muggle didn't help matters at first. Alison unlike her husband didn't have once bit of magical blood in her and for a while Sydney saw this as a threat. She had believed her new auntie would be cruel like her farther and thought every other muggle would be too. It was just possible to that she had been a little jealous of Alison relationship with Alex but soon she learned that he had enough time and love for them both. As Alison became lost in her thoughts of those early days she didn't hear the soft padding of footstep as Sydney came into the room.

Short in stature for her age and small in frame, Sydney Snape stepped into the kitchen and went straight to the side to make breakfast grumbling something about the floor being too hard as she went. Her long black hair was now streaked with brilliant red highlights and beneath her bottom lip a silver stud sparkled in the sunshine. She was dressed in a long purple t-shirt and black jeans, her fingers were adorned with silver rings and her feet were bear. As she popped two slices of bread into the toaster the girl turned to her substitute parents. "So what is it you have to tell me uncle" she grinned.

Alex grinned back at her and Allison rolled her eyes. She was right Alex was indeed a bad influence not only in behaviour but in looks. Like Sydney he had his lip pierced but rather than a round stud he had a small black ring and he also had two rings in his right ear which fangs dangled from. His wore a long red leather coat black shirt, black jeans and green dragon hide boots. The blonde lady wondered how long it would be before her adopted daughter started wearing leather boots and fangs.

"I have a letter here from your school I'm afraid it's rather serious" Alex said his blue eyes unable to hide the amusement in his voice. "Oh really what do they want" Sydney mumbled as she retrieved her late breakfast form the toaster put butter on it and began munching it down. Few things in this house were ever done with magic mainly because it would be unfair to show of such skills inform of Alison and also because there were usually some sort of wildlife due to the fact Alex was an animal healer and with animals in the house that might get hurt by one of Sydney miss-aimed spells magic was kept to a minimum. The girl turned back to her uncle as one such creature leapt up on the side next to her. Sydney stroked the tabby cat's fluffy head absently minded as she waited for her uncle's news.

"They say that your last little prank was just a step too far and that there not sure if they want you back this year unless you can promise change your ways" Alex said trying and failing to look serious. Sydney the headmistress, Mrs. Boulie must of found her little farewell gift. Sydney had decided last year she would leave a nice present for her worst enemy. This present consisted of luring a rather large and rather angry blast ended skewt into the school and shutting it into her office. The teen smiled at the thought of the mess the beast must have left by now. In her mind the girl's actions were justified. Mrs Boulie had delighted in remind Sydney she was different and insisted in trying to groom her into one of those prissy girly girls that flooded the school, speaking French and being all perfect. Sydney made a disgusted sort of face at the thought of it all and gave the rest of her toast to her tabby cat friend.

Alex who was still smiling opened his mouth to speak but Alison cut across him. "It's not funny you two. Someone could have got hurt this time. Dying girl's hair green is one thing but this was dangerous! " the woman scolded as her husband began to snigger. "You dyed someone's hair green?" the man asked in amusement. Sydney smirked "yeh this girl called Sarah Rogers, yeh she thinks she is all that which doesn't usually bother me but she found out about my little trick one night and nicknamed me mutt and said I was a monster, so I taught her a quick lesson in transfiguration. Unfortunately my green dye spell has a nasty after effect that rather smells like troll farts. Funny really her popularity when down a bit after that" the girl finished with a smirk.

Alison smiled softly as she watched her husband tried once again to look serious she decides she should continue for him. "Sydney, honey you can't keep doing this to people. Look we both know you're not a monster and you know it to. You're a very special and gifted young witch and you can't ruin your chances by behaving this way" she said, Sydney rolled her eyes "You both know I want to be animal healer. What's school got to do with that I can learn it here? May I remind you of the six owls, three goats, one cow and the griffin that live in the garden" Sydney grumbled the was a loud meow next to her as she finished and Sydney sighed "Jack I really don't need to remind them of you your to noisy to forget" she said picking up the tabby who purred at her touch and snuggled into her neck.

This time Alex cleared his throat and managed to look serious. "We know what your dream is Syd, but you need qualifications other than personal experience and what's more you should be making friends and enjoying your time as a teenager rather than picking on teachers. However if you really hate that school so much I think we can manage a transfer to one less...." the man trailed off. "Posh, girly, stuffy, crap" Sydney offered while jack offered a meow. Alison frowned at the last word but at Alex rather than her niece after all that was most likely where she heard the word. Alex looked sheepish for a second before again clearing his throat. "Ahem, yes well there are other schools you can have a fresh start at. Two be exact, Durmstrang and Hogwarts now which would you like to go to?" Alex asked. Sydney looked thoughtful for a second but before she could open her mouth to reply she was cut off.

"She will go to Hogwarts, I've heard about that other one they teach the dark arts there don't they" Alison said quickly. She knew and understood little off their world but she had heard whispers about Durmstrang when other wizard and witches came to visit and she knew the dark arts were something even her husband was wary of. Alex nodded "I believe they do but still I think Sydney should get to choose where she goes" he said gently. Sydney blinked at them both "so this is real I can really just transfer and get a clean slate somewhere?" she asked. "Well your school record would be sent on I'm afraid so no not exactly they will be aware of your behaviour or eh miss behaviour as the case maybe" Alex said a smile tugging the corners of his mouth.

Alison nudged him in a playful manner "We both want you to be happy, we know you don't like your school or the people in it so we think a new start would be good for you. A new school, new lessons and different people is just what you need and if you go to Hogwarts you will be close to home and the trips back and forth won't take as long. Your even get to see some of the pets when Alex loans them for care of magical creatures lessons" she said gently hinting her wishes. Sydney looked excited for a second "they teach it there?" she asked. "Yes and with your experience you could get in an advanced class" Alison said "We asked them earlier by owl" she added seeing her niece's confused expression.

Sydney wanted more than anything to go there more than anything at all. It wasn't just the lessons and the promise of a new start Hogwarts was the school her brother was supposed to go to and if she could go there maybe she could find him. Ever since she had left that house on Spinner's End she had missed her brother terribly despite being do happy here. However this was the very reason Alex was suggesting Durmstrang, he wanted her to be happy which meant away from the family that had caused her so much pain. Several times they had tried to visit Severus and her parents but each time they had refused to see them and eventually Alex had stopped trying in fear it would break her heart if she didn't move on.

However the girl was convinced if she could just talk to her brother he would forgive her. If she could just tell him what she was, an organic anigmi and not a monster. If he just knew she would never make the same mistake as she did then he would forgive her and love her like when they were little. Since the attack uncle Alex had helped her control her temper and master her form so she changed at will and not with her mood. He had done it expertly too, after all he was one so he would know how. The girl turned to her uncle. "Ok, I'll think about what one I want to go to and tell you soon but I'm gonna go feed silver now though, he'll be getting hungry about now" she said placing her cat down on the floor before leaving. Alison and Alex watched her go; Alison smiled and placed her hand on her husband's. "You already know where she's going to choose don't you?" she asked.

"Yes she'll choose Hogwarts and she will go looking for her brother whilst there, let's just hope his attitude toward her has changed by now" he sighed his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose in worry. "She's much stronger now than she was then and even more persistent. She'll most likely beat him into submission till he hears her out. Come on love, you know she can handle anything and even if he doesn't accept her I'm sure she will make friends and do better there" Alison soothed running her fingers through the man's red hair affectionately. Alex smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her on to his lap and into a gentle kiss. The two only enjoyed a moment of bliss before realising they were being watched. The two broke the kiss to look at a pair of yellow/green eyes of a tabby cat which stared at them with his head titled to the side and a expression of utmost interest. "Go way you fucking perverted feline!" the man grumbled and with a offend yowl the cat made its exit out of the open window leaving the two with some much wanted privacy.

In the garden Sydney had made her way past the various huts and pens of resident patients to the very last and largest paddock carrying a brown sack on her small shoulders. Inside was a shed filled with straw and leaves and a number of chewed bones and there lying amongst them lay a large and strange looking animal. It had the grey head and feathered wings at the front and the back legs and tail of a white lion silver, the griffin was truly magnificent animal. Sydney smiled and without a second thought leapt over the fence and into his pen calling softly. "Silver, Sliver wake up it breakfast" she said and with a sleepy yawn and a clack of his beak silver turned his head toward the girl then he pulled himself to his feet to greet her. As she came close he lowered his head and allowed her to run her hands over his break and down his soft neck. Silver made a funny gurgling sound of appreciation before nudging his friend's side impatiently.

"Ok ok" Sydney smiled dropping the bag to the floor an opening in. Inside there was a large joint of raw lamb, some rats and a whole chicken all part of a healthy breakfast for her growing boy. The griffin clacked his beak again this time in an excited sort of way before sticking his head in the bag and began to scoff his meal. Sydney watched as the animal ate happy waiting till he was done to make a fuss again over his feathers. At three years sold he had arrived around a year after she had been there and was one of the first animals she had helped her uncle to heal. Silver like her had been abandoned by his family, probably because of his unusual colouring and he was ill when he arrived but after a year of hand feeding and training to build his muscle tone her had been well enough to release. However when it came to it he refused to go. Each time Alex had taken him away to set him free he had either just sat there or simply flown back to the cottage.

So in the end they had kept him as a sort of mascot for her uncle's business with him as proof for the good care that animals got at the cottage business had boomed and Sydney had the joy of meeting and befriending all sorts of magical creatures before many adults did. She had meet unicorns, hippogriffs, a flying horse and many other creatures including a baby dragon. However silver was one of her very favourites of these animals. As the griffin finished his meal he lent his head on the girls in a sign of companionship. Unlike most people Sydney would never have to bow to show respect or wait for him to come to her because it simply wasn't needed with Silver or many other creatures.

Sydney sometimes wondered why animals like silver gravitated to her so quickly. Her uncle had explain that this was do with two things firstly because they just liked her and secondly it was because of her power, being what she was gave her a kind of vibe that most people don't have a kind of understanding between her and other creatures. She could their languages in particular that of dogs, wolfs and other canines but she was able to read others well too, such as silver and was often able to tell what sort of mood or personality an animal had before really knowing it. This was pretty useful to both her and her uncle. He had this gift to. Sydney had been so happy to find out they had the same power organic anigmi is one of the rarest gifts a wizard or with can get but tended to be passed though families usually skipping a few generations before reappearing. It was this side to the gift, the part that let her bond so quickly with animals that had made Sydney finally change her mind about her gift, about being a monster. With one last pat on the beak Sydney decided to head to the woods for a while to let loose some energy and have some fun with the other side.

Sydney had been born with the ability to change into an animal at will without the use of a spell. She could remember her first transformation well. She had been about three and had been playing chase with Severus. She was struggling to keep up him on two feet one second and chasing him on all fours the next. Sydney smiled at the memory, back then her brother had been surprised but liked her gift he said it made her special but told her that it was their secret and theirs alone. She had loved sharing it with just him and remembered long summer nights were the two sneaked out as wolf and boy but now she was glad others knew too though it was still kept quite outside of family as some of their kind weren't as well controlled as her and Alex.

Sydney knew her gift was inspiration to wizards who later devised a spell to change themselves making them an animagus. However that was all they could do. Sydney didn't need a tricky spell to change and what's more the form she took gave her human form some advantages other than being liked by other animals. She could see better in the dark and hear better than the average human and was swifter and more agile than most but this speed was nothing to what she could reach as a wolf and that is what she wanted to experience now.

The girl smiled to herself and closed her blue eyes she shifted her form to that of a white wolf so she could experience that speed. Her wolf form was bigger than on the night of her attack and would grow bigger still with age. Under her bright white fur the muscle moved fluidly as she broke into a run. Trees bushed and other animals were merely blurs as she pelted through the woods. The wind whipped through her fur. She smiled as wolfs do by curling her tail high above her back and letting out a joyful bark. She was going to Hogwarts, she was going to find Severus and make him understand and she was going to make it so her new world was perfect.

As the white wolf ran she noted a scent in the air indicating her uncle was close. Sure enough a peregrine falcon swooped into view. Sydney screeched to a halt as the bird overtook her and alighted on a boulder in front as it did its feather s turned into flesh and it multiplied in size. Sydney watched as her uncle appeared her wolf head tilted to the side. "Well how was that dive, pretty good huh?" Alex grinned, his red hair ruffled possibly from the flight and possibly because he and Alison had been doing something Sydney didn't want to even think about.

In answer to her uncle the wolf let out a dog like yawn. Alex scowled "very funny, now hurry home I already know where it is you want to go. So were go to town and get some new things for your school you can have a pet there to so we'll get jack a carry case that way I won/t have him perving over me and my wife during our intimate moments" he said looking rather annoyed. Sydney looked faintly disturbed for a second at the mention of intimate moments then nodded turned on her back paws before diapering back through the trees and letting loose a bark telling her uncle one thing "Ok race you home". Alex stared after her before finally catching on "Hey I wasn't ready!" he called childishly before rapidly leaping in the air and flying after the girl his form of a peregrine. The wolf just laughed leaving her uncle in her wake as she went to prepare for new school and hopefully a new startto a life with her brother.

* * *

Happy chapter is happy yah..... More sadness and bitterness to come thou yahhh no boo eh.... ?

Some mayhem too and eventually some romance :3

Ok, i hope u all like it so far im enjoying writing it when i has time i can tell u and im really looking forward to introducing some friends ocs into this and letting Sydney meet James Sirius and the other how do u think shes gonna like them ?

Im not sure if this will work but ill give u this link to sydney's ref so u can see how she looks .com/art/Sydney-Snape-refrence-155309362

Thank you to Kayla, dishonouronyourcow and sweetiecherrie for their reviews x x x

I shall update asap but me has work so may not be for a while ill try an get a short chappie up as Sydney goes in to her new school thou just coz it will be fun writing her reaction to everyone lol


	3. Aboard the Hogwarts express

Harry potter fic

_Disclaimer I don't own harry potter, Hogwarts any of its characters so ye hi do own Sydney and Jack though.... really in the case of jack as he is based on my own pet cat ^^_

Chapter 3 – **Aboard the Hogwarts express**

A loud whistle blew over the noise of the bustling crowds on platform nine and three quarters. A huge red steam train billowed black smoke into the air as it prepared to leave on the long journey north to Hogwarts. It was a hot stuffy end of summer's day and everyone seemed eager to be going to school. Some children laughed and jostled about with their friends, while some younger looking children kept close to their parents and listened to instructions. Sydney stared at it awestruck at her surroundings this was all so different from her last school. From upon her head Jack the tabby cat let out a much less impressed meow as the girl marvelled at the train.

The feline wasn't in the best of moods anyway since his family had made him travel for a good hour in a stupid cat basket and made him wear a collar like some common house pet. However he had soon showed them by clawing his way out the back and occupying the top of his owners head, making his presence known to everyone around him but few people paid attention to the girl with a cat balanced on her head most of them were far too busy with their own friends and family. Occasionally one would point or giggle but Sydney paid them no attention as she was far more interested in her surroundings than the people around her. The station was huge and had such a magical feel to it but that wasn't the only thing that interested the girl.

As her blue eyes finished studding the train she finally looked to the people. She scanned the crowd's quickly seeking out the form of her big brother. Severus could be anywhere he could already be on the train by now. Sydney wondered how he had changed over their years apart. Would he be short like their mother or tall like their dad? Would his hair still be long and would he be with a large group of friends already. Somehow Sydney doubted this and she doubted that their mother of farther were with him now either. Severus would moistly likely be tucked away alone in a carriage alone somewhere. Sydney sighed in an annoyed sort of way she didn't like the sound of her own thoughts they made it seem like her brother wouldn't have changed. "All ready to go" said a voice over her shoulder making her jump.

Sydney frowned and turned around to scold her uncle. Alex caused quite a stir as he came through the barrier with her trunk. Dressed once again in his long read coat a black shirt with a skull design and dragon hide boots he certainly looked different from most parents. In fact he looked more like one of those muggle rock stars she had seen in posters and on TV. Sydney grinned her annoyance faded and as Alison appeared she smiled even more. Her substitute mum always dressed so different from her and Alex, she was wearing a knee length white dress and flat blue dancing shoes her long blond hair hung loosely about her shoulders and she had a pair of sunglasses balanced on her head. She didn't look like the parents more like some of the teenagers that pranced about showing off and being cool "Sydney why are you wearing the cat? And where's his basket?" Alison asked as she spied there soon to begun house pervert who blinked his green eyes and twitched his striped tail.

Alex and the girl exchanged a glace "Um let's just say jack choose to ride first class" Sydney said glad that she had already disposed of the wreaked cat basket. Alex smirked "Well I'm sure he'll be safe enough up there" he said petting the tabby playfully. Alison sighed and fussed over Sydney's cloths a little. "Maybe you should get in your uniform now" she said as she brushed down Sydney's long black t-shirt and dark blue jeans making sure there was no cat fur to be seen. "Its fine Ally I change on the train" Sydney said. Alison smiled fondly at the use of her nickname. Sydney only every used it rarely but still she fused. "But someone might walk in on you hun" she said tucking Sydney's long bangs behind her ears. Her uncle frowned at the idea of boys' perving over his young niece. "I'll tell jack to stand guard" the girl said proudly.

Alex smiled and rubbed the tabby's head again affectionately "Do you really think his up to such an important job" he chuckled. Jack mewed lightly telling everyone he was indeed the best choice for. The family laughed lightly but as the laughter died it began to sink in that this would be the last time they would see each other for a while. Alison sighed first "Oh I do hate goodbyes" she said still fussing at Sydney's cloths as the train blew its second whistle and people began to climb into the red and brown carriages. Sydney ignored the comment as her sharp eyes watched for any sign of her brother as people began to push past them. None could be found. Finally the girl drew her blue orbs back to her family as Uncle Alex cleared his throat. "Everything's packed, Allison has put enough cloths in your trunk to last years, theirs food for Jack, plenty of quills for writing and drawing and all your books and parchment too. I put your wand in your jacket for you encase you want to practice anything on the train" he said handing his niece a small purple jacket.

Sydney pulled on her coat and took out her wand; it was 10 inches made form holly and had dragon heartstrings as its core. She fingered the smooth pale wood lovingly and looked briefly at her uncle before throwing herself at him for one last hug, coming up to barley his chest. Alex hugged her back and Alison joined in. Sydney just now understood how she really felt. She wouldn't say it out loud but she hated goodbyes too but leaving was for the best and this time she might actually have fun and learn something at school. The girl pulled back from her substitute parents Alex smiled warmly while Alison looked like she might cry.

"Have fun and try not to cause too much trouble" Alex smirked ruffling her hair. "Remember do your homework on time and don't stay up all night like you do at home" Alison said her voice wobbling. Sydney gave them one last grin before pulling her trunk into a nearby carriage and slamming shut the door. Jack hopped off onto the comfort of the plush chairs and Sydney threw her trunk next to him.

As the train began to rumble in to life she leaded back out of the window and waved at the pair. Alex waved back a huge two armed wave that made people stare at him even more, Alison was snuggled against him waving her fingers cutely as the red engine slowly began to pull away. As it diapered around the corner Alex and Alison turned hand in hand to leave. "I'm going to miss her. I don't suppose you think there is any chance we will have a term without any letters home about miss behaviour" Alison sighed. "I give it three weeks at the most" the man laughed.

Sydney watched out the window till the very last second she could see the then she pulled herself back inside and flopped down next to her tabby who meowed lightly at her. "Yeh ill miss them to but least I get to take you along with me this time. You can help me pull some great pranks and then one day you can meet my big brother. You Would you like that wouldn't you" she said stroking his fluffy white belly fur the cat gave a resounding yes in the form of a purr.

As the train travelled on wards Sydney began to wonder if she should go look for her brother. So far the noise from the other students had put her off but now she was thinking it the sooner she started the better. However as she thought about moving from her comfy position the door opened. A girl with shoulder length brown hair and dark blue eyes stepped in to the compartment she looked around briefly catch Sydney's eye before quietly asking "Can I come sit in here everywhere else if full". Sydney shrugged "Sure" she said eyeing the other girl carefully. She was slightly taller than herself and looked rather tired and withdrawn like she had been up all night. She wore a pair of brown pants and a blue jacket and a pair of tatty red and white sneakers.

There were a few moments for silence before Sydney decided to ask the obvious and see what this girl was made of. "So who are you and why don't you have your own friends to sit with" she said rudely. The girl looked both startled and annoyed at the suddenness her question. "My names Ahsoka Lupin and I'm a transfer from Durmstrang so I don't know anyone here to be friends with and you are" she said. Sydney smirked at the girl, she liked that Ahsoka had actually answered with some force rather than cowered from her. "The names Sydney, I'm a transfer form Buebextons, I'm new too. So what year are you heading to?" she replied.

Ahsoka smiled "third" she said. Sydney grinned back "me to". Ahsoka watched the other girl carefully she didn't look like the students she had seen so far and seemed pretty confident with herself despite being new. She admired that. "So why the change in schools" she asked Sydney in interest. The girl flicked a stand of red and black hair out her eyes in a carless manner. "What can I say I lead a blast ended sket into the headmistresses office and she didn't like it, I did a number of other stuff to and they got tired off me they basically told me to change if I was gonna go back. I'm not changing who I am for anyone so my uncle transferred me" she said proudly "though in all honestly I think he does want me to try a little harder this time around" she added.

Asoka blinked at Sydney before bust laughing "A blast ended skewt? That's hilarious!, man I love pranks myself. I was always in trouble at my school too. I'm hoping to find lots of new victims to play with here" she chuckled. Sydney eyes gleamed and she suddenly gained a lot more interest in this girl not only was she being friendly she seemed to share a passion for mischief, she decided to interrogate further. "Is that why are you transfusing is it coz they didn't want you back either?" she asked trying hard to hide her excited at finding someone like her. Ahsoka looked sad for the briefest of seconds but then hide it

" I um ... I'm having some family problems I have a cosine here who I'm supposed to find but I've never meet him before, I'm supposed to stay here for now then eventually my brother said he would come get me" she explained hurriedly. "oh I see" Sydney said it seemed this girl and her shared something else in common, a dysfunctional family. she thought about telling Ahsoka this, about her brother and her parents and about how her uncle had saved her but it seemed all too complicated and at the moment she wanted to a secret kept to herself. "Well I'm sure your find him soon enough the teachers can introduce you to him. So what lessons do you like" Sydney asked thinking a change of subjects was the best for them both.

The two teens talked for the whole journey finding that they both had a lot in more common. They both loved to play tricks on people and both had an interest in defence against the dark arts and charms. Ahsoka seemed very interested in Sydney's experience with magical creatures two and sydney was equally intreasted about what life was like in the cold contry of Russia where Ashoka came from. The two both had and an interest in quidditch and they both hated divination and potions. As they went further and further north Jack was introduced to sky a small falcon with brown feathers and black markings on his face and wing tips. The teens watched as the tabby cat tried in vain to catch the cleaver bird which hopped along the rails above them just out of his reach.

Finally as the sky began to darken and night ebbed ever closer the train began to draw close to its destination and the two hurriedly changed into their robes ready for their arrival. "Aw its huge on me , i should never let my uncle get my cloths" Sydney mumbled. Her long black cloak dragged along the floor and her skirt was past her knees and the sleeves of her jumper covered her hands in a comical fashion. Ahsoka laughed lightly "I have the same problem with my brother but it kind suits you" she said flapping her oversized sleeves making the other girl laugh. Then the two gathered up their things that had found their way all through the compartment during the journey throwing them quickly into their trunks one such thing namely one of Sydney's silver rings which lay on the floor after talking it off for jack to play with. However as she went to get it the train lurched and it merrily rolled its way out the compartment and into the hallway. "God dammit" Sydney cures scrambling on her knees after it into the wooden corridor.

Sydney pushed past the groups of kids who were coming out of their own compartments and tripped up several others without noticing as she was so focused on her goal. She was just inches form it when someone grabbed it. Sydney frowned up at the person. It was a guy with long black hair that fell carelessly past his ears to his shoulders. He was tall, had smooth pale skin and had grey eyes. He looked a little like a vampire and as he smiled at Sydney's position on the floor she half expected to see fangs. "Well hullo there pretty eyes is this yours?" he teased, holding the ring above her head. The girl blinked "pretty eyes?" Sydney said her frown quickly tuning to a full out glare. She jumped to her feet so suddenly the boy took a step back.

"Of course it's mine you jerk why do you think I was chasing it ? What are you some kind of moron or something?" she snapped snatching it back from him. The boy looked completely dumfounded and stammered back at Sydney in a confused fashion. In the background Sydney heard his friends laughing at him. She continued her assault annoyed that not only had this boy dare touch her things he had the cheek to flirt with her. "This was a gift from my uncle and I'm asking you to keep your grubby paws off it and anything else of mine you may come across" she added before turning sharply on her heal and leaving the boy gobsmacked and all his friends rocking with laughter.

Sydney growled as she went back into the compartment with Ahsoka. "Boys are so irritating they just grab whatever is in front of them" she ranted while her new friend blinked at her with a puzzled expression. "Um ok, what happened? It sounds like someone sexually harassed you or something" she said with a giggle. "No well, he flirted but that wasn't what annoyed me he picked up my ring like it was his and actually the flirting was annoying to come to think of it like the word pretty eyes are gonna score points with me. It's the oldest pick up line ever for one thing" she grumbled. Ahsoka laughed she had the idea Sydney wasn't used to having boys pay attention to her like this "Don't worry about him the schools huge chances are your never see him again" she said.

Eventually after much grumbling from her new found friend Ahsoka reached her new school, they were last out of all the other students to get there and she might of been annoyed if what she could see want so amazing. The castle was huge and she gasped open mouthed at the building for ages. Its front entrance was gigantic the oak doors dwarfed both teacher and student alike. The stone walls of the surrounding turrets reached high into the star speckled sky and owls already filtered about the air looking for warm safe places to roost. "Ohhh" Sydney cooed over her shoulder. Ahsoka just nodded wordlessly still transfixed by what she saw. First years had travelled separately there but as they were new they were at a loss what to do next. They had decided just to follow the others who were still in sight when a voice ran out to them "Ahsoka, Ahsoka Lupin" it yelled.

Sydney turned too the unknown voice. A tall rather strict looking teacher with iron grey hair and glasses balanced on the end of her nose stood before them. She wore long witches robed of dark green and black and a pointed witches hat. In sydney opinion this was the kind of teacher you avoided pranking directly because she would always know it was you, tricking this teacher would need a very sneaky idea indeed she thought with a smirk "Oh hello miss McGonagall" Ahsoka said with a smile. Sydney blinked "How do you know her already you said you were a transfer like me" she said in surprise. "Miss Lupin has already talked to me before due to her circumstances at home she needed help getting started here. I was the one who gave her instructions on how to get here though it seemed she forgot that she was supposed to meet me here separately from other students" the lady said with annoyance clear in her voice.

"Oops oh yeah sorry I forgot. I meet Sydney on the train and got kinda distracted" Ahsoka said sheepishly, she had forgotten there were still other things that needed to be discussed. "Sydney, Sydney Snape is it?" asked McGonagall but before the girl could answer the teacher spoke again "Yes, yes I see the resemblance to your brother now. Your uncle wrote to me explaining the situation I have to say I was surprised that Severus had a sister he never talks of you. Then again his a quite boy and talks rarely a tall" she said. Ahsoka watched as Sydney's face went from excited at the mention of this brother of hers to crestfallen in seconds. "You have a brother?" she asked quietly. Her friend looked at her but said nothing turning her blue gaze to the stone floor. Ahsoka had a feeling Sydney was trying not to cry.

"Well that's enough for now girls, Ahsoka you need to come with me. Sydney you can go sit in the great hall with the first years they know about you and will introduced to the school last and sorted into your house. Hopefully I'll have your friend back to you by then" professor McGonagall said. Sydney nodded at her solemnly, her thought on her brother. She wondered if he really hated her enough to deny having a sister a tall or if it was just because no one asked him. Ahsoka watched as her friend wandered through the doors "I'll be back soon hopefully we're be in the same house" she called but her friend didn't answer. Quite frankly Sydney didn't even care what houses were let alone who she shared them with.

.................................................................................................................................................................. and this was gonna be a short chappie lol I lengthen it for you guys I'm glad people are enjoying it and hope more do to.

So tell me what do you think about Sydney so far, she's a little mean at times isn't she lol ? and who was the boy with the grey eyes lol. as for Ahsoka well I'm sure your love her to I stole her from my friend Kayla found here .net/u/684266/ coz I thought she was so interesting and cool. The two will become good friends as time goes by more ocs to come soon.

Ok guys btw who in the name of god was headmaster at school when shape and co were there coz I forgot and I need to know for the next chapter


	4. Gryffindor

Harry potter fic

Chapter four – **Gryffindor **

Sydney glared at everyone in a meter distance around her despite being with first years, children two years younger than herself some of them were her height of taller which to her was extremely irritating. One boy over a foot taller than her smirked smugly "Hey you what's with the sour face Shorty" he said. "Get lost jerk off" Sydney growled. "Hey I was just trying to be friendly" the boy scowled. "I don't want you to be friendly I want you to get out of my personal space" he girl replied with another growl. The boy shot a glare at her before moving away to sit with other first year boys. Sydney had to sit and endure it while he and the other children around her chatted excitedly about houses. "I want to be in Slytherin, their greatest. All the best pure bloods go there" said the boy who talked to her just a second ago. Sydney smirked as another kid this time a girl made a retching sound and she was tempted to join in with the children who laughed.

Sydney had always hated how some people boasted about being pureblood. She had found it was rarely a problem at Buebextons they were more worried about proper lady like behaviour than blood type but here it looked like it may be a serious issue. As the girl looked about her blue eyes were drawn around the huge room. The walls like the rest of the building so far were stone but the ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky and from this four long banners fluttering in an unseen breeze. There was one of silver and green with a snake on it, Slytherin it said boldly on the bottom. "Figures they would be represented by a snake" Sydney muttered, she knew she didn't want to be there that was for sure. Next to that was a blue and white one with a raven on it, Ravenclaw it said neatly at the bottom.

"Ravenclaw are supposed to be where the really smart kids go" said a voice behind her "Then Gryffindor have the bravest" she continued. "Hufflepuff have the most gentle and Slytherin get all the trouble makers and nutcases like he who must not be named" she added. Sydney gulped did her attack on her farther make here a nutcase was she destined for Slytherin too? The girl shook herself and remembered what the other boy said about them being pureblood. She was only half blood so she probably wouldn't go there and she certainly wasn't the gentlest of people either so Hufflepuff was out of the question she thought with a smirk. Sydney focused her eyes past the yellow banner with the badger on it and onto the very last banner in the line. It was brilliant red and gold with a lion on it Gryffindor looked by far the best that's where I want to be she thought happily.

The girl looked with interest at the table under the banner. Her eyes flicked down it there was no sign off her brother so he apparently hadn't got any braver as the years had gone by. As her eyes travelled further down her eyes caught another pair, a grey pair. It was the boy from the train he winked at her and Sydney scowled at him as he talked to his friends. He had no idea of course but the girls ears could just about make out what they were saying. "Hey pads isn't that girl you're eyeing up the same one that girl who shot you down on the train" said one with black messy hair and glasses. The grey eyed boy glared back at him while a smaller rather chubby boy laughed.

Sydney frowned the last boy looked a little out of place with his friends and reminded Sydney a little of a hamster or maybe a mouse with his pale brown hair and meek looking manner. As she studied him the grey eyed boy did a double take of her "Yeah it is, so what? She's a first year like I care about some stupid little kid turning me down. Seriously it's not like I can't get someone else in a snap" he smirked clicking his fingers but his friend rolled his eyes like he didn't quite believe him. Sydney prickled at the words stupid little kid and decided this boy was in for a serious beating. She would get into Gryffindor even if it was just so she could plat stink bombs in his socks and enchant his things to run away from him.

As Sydney continued in her plotting she hardly noticed a forth boy come sit next to them until he spoke. "Hey guys" he said quietly. "Hey moony" said all three boys chanted. Sydney tilted her head in confusion, with his fair brown hair, soft brown eyes he didn't look very familiar but there was something there. Perhaps it was the quite voice or the careful way he carried himself, like he didn't want to much attention or maybe it was that tired look in his eyes but he reminded her a little of Ahsoka and like the chubby kid he looked out of place with the other two. As Sydney leaned in further to listen to them a sudden voice made her fall over flat on her face with shock.

"Hi Sydney!" Ahsoka said bouncing onto the girl. Sydney pulled herself off the floor scowling at the other girl slightly. "Well you came back all energetic didn't you" she mumbled wondering what she had missed. Ahsoka beamed "That's coz I just met my cosine and we just alike" she said happily. Sydney's eyes flicked to the boy she had just been watching. "Really how so?" she asked for some reason her senses were tingling. "Uh well we just have a lot in common like interests and stuff" Ahsoka mumbled hurriedly her eyes not meeting her friends "So what house you wanna be in" she said quickly changing the subject. "I have to get in Gryffindor so I can get my own back on that moron next to your cosine" Sydney growled pointing at the group.

Ahsoka blinked "How did you know he was my cosine" she asked. "You look alike. You know tired and kinda shabby" Sydney sniggered. "Has anyone ever told you your rude?" the brown haired girl grumbled in reply. "Frequently but we friends right, we're supposed to be rude each other" Sydney said with a smile. The brown hair girl looked slightly startled for a second "But you've only known me a few hours are you sure you want to be friends?" she said quietly. "I've talked to you more than I have ever talked to anyone in my old school and your way more fun than everyone there so in my books that makes you a friend besides you need a pranking buddie right?" Sydney asked curious as to why Ahsoka was suddenly so apprehensive. She had no idea yet of the secret her new friend held.

_Flashback_

Ahsoka followed the professor McGonagall along the corridor towards a huge stone statue of a gargoyle. "Chocolate frogs" said the professor clearly to the lump of rock. Ahsoka thought she was walking along with an insane person the gargoyle stepped neatly aside "Do come in" it said politely too them and the professor walked past hurriedly. "Come along please Miss Lupin the headmaster is waiting" she said sternly. Ahsoka gulped nervously and followed her up the spiral staircase into the office of the headmaster. As she went in the girl looked around curiously the walls were filled with painting of previous headmasters some sleeping or perhaps they were pretending to be others chatted amongst themselves or looked down at her curiously. There were pile among pile of books and an assortment of delicate looking magical objects.

As she was wondering what the headmaster of such an office would look like a gentle voice called out to her. "Good evening Miss Lupin, I trust your journey was enjoyable" it said. Ahsoka turned to be greeted by a warm friendly smile and a pair of blue twinkling eyes. The man was dressed in purple robes decorated in embroidered stars and moons he also had one of the longest beards she had ever seen. "Uh yes, it was a lot of fun" Ahsoka said shuffling about shyly, she turned away from the man to get another look around the room and it was only now she noticed another two people in the room. One was dressed in the outfit of a healer and looked very professional the other was a boy she guessed was a little older than her. He had light brown eyes and hair a similar colour to hers. He sat with his back straight and his hands on his knees, looking rather nervous and confused about what was going on.

"This here is Remus he is your cosine, I have been talking to him a little about your situation at home. Thought of coarse I haven't gone into too much detail I shall leave that to you but I have told him about your, eh condition and he has kindly agreed to help you in any way he can. He knows just what you're going through as his going through it himself" Dumbledore explained. Ahsoka froze she had only found out about her cosine recently and that had been surprising enough but now this. Remus stepped closer "Um the schools very helpful with our little... problem on the night it happen Madam Pomfrey leads us to a house called the shrieking shack, we can stay there for the transformation and in the morning she will come get us again" he said looking shyly at his feet.

It took all of it just a second to sink in and when it did she threw herself at the boy wrapping his arms around his neck in a bone crunching hug. "Oh this is fantastic not only do I have a cosine but I have a cosine who understands what I've been though and what it's like for me every month" she cried. Remus looked extremely startled it was all a bit of a shock to him but in truth he was equally glad at finding someone like him and at a loss of words he just hugged back. Dumbledore smiled "You two are most fortunate to have each other. Many werewolves either lose their family's or have ones who just never quite understand them but you two have each other surely there can be no one who can relate too you more. I hope Remus that your friends make Ahsoka feel welcome too" he said gently.

_End flashback_

Now it seemed she really had gained a friend as well as a cosine though she wondered if Sydney would be so keen if she knew what she and Remus had wrong with them. What would she think if she knew they looked tired because they had been roving around a something half human half animal just two nights before? Ahsoka looked over at her cosine who smiled back at her he had friends by the look of it three close friends. Did they know his secret? And could Sydney be that accepting? The two certainly had a lot more to learn about each other before Ahsoka would feel comfortable to tell her about her problem and Sydney herself seemed to have her own secrets. Why was she so confidant, so distant and why hadn't she mentioned her brother yet? Ahsoka thought about asking these things when Sydney nudged her in the ribs. "They called you go!" She whispered.

Ahsoka quickly got to her feet and as she did realised that her and Sydney were the final ones left on stage. Before she sat down on the stall to be sorted she looked back at Sydney she was lounging around on the stage looking bored and carless. Ahsoka smiled at her friend's ever changing nature and sat down then everything went dark as the sorting hat was placed on her head. "hummm interesting don't get many like you. Intelligent, Caring, gentle a little timid maybe but you have a good heart and a strong sense of justice and fun there can only be one choice GRIFFINDOR" the hat yelled. There was a roar of approval from the table and Remus beamed at her. However rather than joining her table she was told to wait for an introduction.

"Last but not least Sydney" said the teacher with a smile. Sydney blinked at him and pulled herself to her feet she brushed her clothes off as she went to sit down. As the sorting hat was placed on her head it fell over her blue eyes and its voice began to mumble in her ears "well well another unusual child, where should I put you? You have a powerful will, pretty confident too but that's hiding something else a hunger to be accepted your mind is all this way and that" it pondered. Sydney growled she didn't like this thing looking inside her head "I want to be in Gryffindor now put me there already" she grumbled. "Really? That's not what he picked, oh well if it's what you want you to shall be Gryffindor" it yelled and Sydney threw of the hat and bounced over to Ahsoka. "Yes we're together" her friend grinned back.

Dumbledore suddenly appeared behind there two "these two students come here representing their old schools. Ahsoka is a transfer student from Durmstrang while Sydney here is transferring from Buebextons they will both be attending their third year and hopefully will continue to stay here for the foreseeable future, I ask only you all to welcome them both into Hogwarts and make them feel at home" he announced a hand on both their shoulders as the crowd gave a booming welcome. Ahsoka smiled and waved shyly at Remus but Sydney starred in the opposite direction she had figured it out as the hat said it "That's not what he said" he meaning Severus. At the Slytherin table which was almost silent unlike the other tables Sydney's started blue eyes wide as they meet the dark eyes of her brother. They bore back into hers on his face a look of pure hatred. Sydney's stomach noted painfully and she had to look away.

"Hey are you ok?" Ahsoka asked quietly as the two walked to their table for the first of year feast. Sydney nodded quickly but avoided her gaze "Yeah I'm fine" she mumbled following her friend to her cosine. Ahsoka sat down neatly next to Remus "I'm glad you got in to Gryffindor" he said with a friendly smile at them both. Distracted Sydney just flopped down next to them not paying attention where she was sitting. "I'm glad to we need a few more cute girls around here" a voice next to her. Sydney blinked finally back in the real world and she turned to his friend. "Oh no it's you" she said to the grey eyed boy. He smirked back at her in a confident and charming manner the girl waved a hand at him in an irritated manner. "Would you stop making comments like that already you're really quite annoying and well out your league" she grumbled turning away.

"Bad luck Sirius" Remus said trying to look sympathetic but failing as a smirk pinched the corners of his mouth while the Sirius crossed his arms over his chest in a sulk. Ahsoka giggled "I'm sorry Sydney is kind off grumpy" she said poking her friend playfully in the ribs. Sydney grunted and kept her eyes firmly in the opposite direction. "Well then, how about you then I could give you a tour of the grounds if you like" Sirius said. "Pads this is my cosine no hitting on family" Remus scolded while Ahsoka looked mildly horrified before muttering "Sorry you're not my type" he cheeks bright red. "Aw man" Sirius groaned blowing a curly black lock out his eyes this wasn't the best start to a year he ever had.

Sydney watched as her friend and Remus began talking about classes feeling little stab of jealousy towards Ahsoka at being taken so quickly under her cosines wing. "Never mind pads plenty more girls about here and so far the only ones you have to avoid are these two and Lilly Evens and she is the only one who's been rude about it" said the boy with glasses nodding at her. "Yeah I guess your right James though I don't know why you keep tying with Lilly she likes Snivilus to much to go out with you" Sirius said with a chuckle. James growled "I don't know why she hangs out with that dirty little Slytherin" he growled. Sydney kept her eyes away from the pair but listened to them curiously there seemed to be a lot of rivalry between these houses.

"Who's Lilly evens then" Ahsoka asked clueless. "oh no" sighed Remus, Sirius and peter as James smiled and opened his mouth giving one of the longest speeches they had ever heard about the girl. Remus decided it was best to let James prattle to himself as once he started there was very little you could do to shut him up. "Lilly is a friend of mine but doesn't take too kindly to James and Sirius because, well let's just say they don't see eye to eye" he explained. "You mean she thinks James is bigheaded and Sirius is a pest" peter piped up with a giggle. Remus and Ahsoka chucked and even Sirius let out a bark like laugh. James however rambled on about this girl for the rest of the meal set in his own ways. It seemed as if this speech had been told so many times the other just ignored him.

Sydney remained quite but listened intently to the others gradually gaining interest. The boys all had a reputation for trouble making but the two main ones were James Potter nicknamed Prongs, he seemed to be the ring leader and then the was that flirt Sirius Black who for some reason was nicked named Pads he seemed to follow James every word like a lost dog. Then there was Remus Lupin who was nicked named Moony was quieter, shyer and much more modest he seemed like the bookish type then finally squeaky Peter Pettigrew aka Wormtail. The girl decided quickly that she liked just Remus and Ahsoka. James had a fat head and a big mouth, Sirius kept watching her out the corner of his grey eyes which made her nervous like he knew something he shouldn't he also watched Ahsoka which quite frankly made her want to cures him into next week. As for peter she nether liked nor disliked him he just wasn't important. As time grew on the girl began to blank them all out her thoughts consumed by her brother.

_Later _

Finally after what seemed like hours of listing to Potter and his friends laugh about tricks and girls black had dated Ahsoka was glad that the feast was over and they were all heading to bed. She smiled as she walked with her cosine and her new friend so far this had been one of the best days of her life. Never had she had so much fun eaten so much and meet so many wonderful people. She already felt a great deal of closeness towards Remus and it looked like Sydney was set to be a best friend despite her brash and somewhat bipolar nature. She too thought little of James and Peter but didn't mind Sirius in fact she found his frequent attempts to flirt with Sydney hilarious as did Remus. They both found it even funnier when she shot him down. At the moment the girl travelled just in front of them looking rather downtrodden for some unknown reason.

As the three made their way up the moving stair cases to the Gryffindor common room they stopped at the portrait of the fat lady. "Password" said the image haughtily as she examined the girl in front. "Bravery" Remus said clearly and the portrait instantly swing back letting the three in. "Does the password change at all" Ahsoka asked. "Yes but there always easy to remember, thought saying that Peter always forgets them" Remus said with a snigger. Ahsoka groaned "oh I hope I don't" she said. "You won't your be fine" Sydney said leading the way in and examining the room. It was round and full of plushie red chairs and comfy bean bags. A huge fire place roared happily making the room seem even more like a home. Over in a corner Sydney noticed a ghost and as he hovered past she wasn't able to resist poking her arm right through it and waving it on the other side.

"Do you mind?" he grumbled down at her. "Eh no not really" Sydney smirked with a shrug but removed her arm. The ghost scowled at her before floating off while Ahsoka smirked behind her "Do you think we could make some sort of target game out the ghost around here" she asked, the girl's eyes gleamed back with mischief. "Yes I think so some sort of scoring Patten would be needed though. Let's say ten points for the head, five for the stomach and just two for other limbs bonus twenty points for in-between his legs" she said. Ahsoka nodded that sounds fair enough" she said. Remus groaned "Oh no more trouble makers please don't tell me I have female versions of James and Sirius ready to cause trouble now" he said his head in his palms. Sydney and Ahsoka did their best innocent faces "I don't know what he means do you Ahsoka" Sydney smiled "No though if I were them I should know to watch out because they might just loose their little title" Ahsoka reply as the two smiled innocently at Remus the boy felt the bottom of his stomach drop out. His cosine and her friend were intent on trouble and obviously going to make things more interesting by far around here what with his cosine being a werewolf and Sydney being Sirius latest intended things were only going to get more insane.

As the night went on soon Sydney and Ahsoka went to their bed room they shared with the other third years most girls were already in groups of twos and threes and nether wanted to join one of them so they selected two beds tucked in a corner next to each other and sat down on the floor to sort out their things. Sky the falcon sat on the frame of Ahsoka's bed his feathered head under his wing. Jack laid on Sydney's bed his white paws in the air purring gently in his sleep. As the two sorted out their books and cloths Ahsoka decided to break the silence as she couldn't hold in her curiosity any longer "So why didn't you mention your brother don't you two like each other or something?" she asked.

Something flashed in Sydney's eyes as she gazed at the other girl. "I love my brother" she said simply before turning back to the floor. Ahsoka blinked confused at the other girl who now avoided her gaze for a further second before finally saying "I love him he hates me, I did something horrible when I was little and now he hates me for it. We we're separated after that and I hoped that by coming here I could find him here and make it up to him. To try and fix things but it doesn't look like it's going to work" she said with a sigh. Ahsoka smiled gently "hey, it's ok I'm sure your work it out with him is he in our house maybe Remus can help you find him" she said wondering why the girl was so sure her brother still hated her.

"No" Sydney snapped "I can handle it alone it's my fault and it's me that has to make things right" she growled. It wasn't the first time her temper had gotten to her that day but this time her voice had sounded truly like the animal inside. Ahsoka felt this, she sensed something unusual but as she stared at the other girl Sydney claimed off the floor and onto her bed pulling the curtains shut. "Heyyyy, hey Sydney I wasn't trying to offend you I just wanted to help, Sydney?" Ahsoka called. Sydney curled up in a ball behind the certain silently and listened as the other girl claimed into bed. "I really didn't mean it Syd, I'm here if you need someone to talk to about it ok?" Ashoka called out again. Still Sydney didn't answer at that moment she couldn't let out even the tiniest sound because if she did she would cry.

* * *

Mwa ha ha, another chappie done how do u like it so far am I doing well withal the characters I hope you all understand Sydney a little more now she's got kinda a mixed up personality anit she. I placed her in Gryffindor coz I wanted to show just how different from her brother she is. She's in for a rough time and a few surprises I'm sure you all have worked out what Ahsoka is how do u think Sydney's gonna find out and what her reaction will be and how long before she breaks her own secret to Ahsoka. Also will pads carrying on hitting on Sydney or has he learnt his lesson lol.

Annnyway theres a few more ocs to come and ill get to work asap :3


	5. broken bonds

Harry potter fic

_Disclaimer; i don't own harry potter duh.. sorry for the late update i have had some emotional problems to deal with as a result i lost my muse for this but im trying to get back into it there will be a lot of changes to my original plan so bear with me if updates are slow._

Chapter 5 – broken bonds

It was just the secondary of term and yet in the library one boy with long black hair was already awake and studding unable to sleep he had been there since dawn. Severus Snape was silently seething as if he didn't have enough to deal with at this stupid school his little sister had turned up out of nowhere no doubt to try worm her way back into his life. As the boy looked over his morning lessons he was glad that he was a year above her and chances of meeting her in lesson were completely impossible. Avoiding her at meals would be the hardest but as he rarely hung around long for such occasions that too should be avoidable. What with potter and black always looking for him to cause trouble the boy kept to where he felt safest with his books and parchment.

Sydney too was unlikely to come here she had always been a playful girl and would most likely want to explore when not in lessons. This was another thing that bothered the boy and stopped him smiling at all there fond memories. Sydney had sure grown a lot over the years but obviously her common sense hadn't gotten any better she had sat down with Lupin's friends so quickly like she had known them for years. Couldn't she see they were no good? That they were trouble makers? The more Severus thought the angrier he got.

How could she disappear for so long than just turn up and look at him with those sad blue eyes like it was his fault? After all it was her that broke the promise and her that ran off with their uncle. He was just as bad he had known about Sydney being kicked out by their farther before their mum had even sent an owl contacting him. It turned out he had been watching them for months with a spell, like some kind of spy he had watched the family and knew all about the injuries and arguments. He had tried to justify himself saying how he knew one of them would be like him, how he knew one of the children would be special. He had said he wanted to help which ever child that turned out to be but Severus didn't want to believe his intentions were good even thou Alex had offered him a home too this man was still just a traitor and hated him for it. He hated his sister too.

As the boy tried to calm himself and stop the worries of how to avoid his once beloved little sister his dark eyes found the moving photographs of the daily prophet newspaper. The headline was bold and brash as usual. Voldermort strikes again it declared and went on to describe a rather brutal killing that Tom Riddle was once again a suspect for. Severus blinked and pulled the paper closer lazily with one finger. His eyes scanned the paper silently. Some of his friends loved and idolised this man already even though there was no proof he was doing these things. However the boy could see the attraction in so much power. He wondered what it would be like to serve someone like that and he wondered how many of his friends would get their wish to do such a thin. As the boy looked over the photos of the latest victims the word he who must not be named caught his eyes. This had been a recent name for Voldermort and was evidence of his power and also a sign that a war was just around the corner and maybe just maybe he would have to pick a side.

...............................................................................................................................................................

Up in the tower where the Gryffindor common room was buzzing rampantly with gossip of the recent goings on. Not of war things that serious were on few minds most talked about lessons, teachers and their latest crush. One on many girls' minds was of coarse Sirius Black notorious for cereal dating. He currently lazed in a large red arm chair smiling as his gray eyes travelled the room flicking over the girls one by one deciding which one would be the latest notch on his belt. "Pads please stop perving for one second" Remus sighed and shuffled his books around his pale brown eyes in a firm frown. "Aw moony don't spoil my fun " Sirius said pouting at his friend playfully. Remus rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Look your little girlfriend is still in bed as is my cousin" he said with a slight smirk as Sirius eye's flicked to the girls' dormitory. As Remus too looked at the door he cleared his throat he had something he needed to tell his friends but with two still missing he wondered if now was the time. "You ok moony you seem stressed" Sirius asked but as Remus opened his mouth to reply the other boys attention diverted to the girls dormitory door. "Sydney hurry up or your be late" Ahsoka called as she came through it the girl was already dressed in her new uniform and carrying a bag full of books. As she sat down she gave Sirius a tiny nudge to make space for her the boy grinned at her. "Is he always like this" the girl asked as Sirius then nudged back with a wink. "Pretty much" remus replied still packing his bag "Why are you interested" the grey eyes boy chuckled. Ashoka frowned at him.

"Pads how many times no flirting with family, girlfriends, ex girl friends or teachers" Remus said without a second look. Sirius wrinkled his nose in distaste "a pervert I maybe but I have never flirted with teachers" he said. "Give it a few years I'm sure you will" Ahsoka giggled and her cousin roared with laughter. Sirius pouted then chuckled in a good natured way. As the three laughed James appeared out of the boys dorm followed by Peter both dressed in their uniform. "Hey guys " Peter said shy smiling at Ahsoka who smiled but then turned to her new time table to see what lesson she had first. Sirus greeted them both with a smile before making a comment that caused Ahsoka to topple backward off her chair. I don't know about you guys but I sure cant wait for the next full moon" he said.

From her spot on the floor Ahsoka groaned and rubbed the back of her head. "Are you alright!" Remus babbled pulling her to her feet and brushing of her robes while his friend's exchanged curious and somewhat amused glances. "What they mean by full moon do they know about you" Ahsoka whispered desperately to her cousin. Remus just looked helplessly between his friends and her unsure for what to say in such a public area. He had to tell them of coarse but he just didn't know how any of them would react to such news. Thankfully a distraction was on its way as the girls dorm opened out came a tabby cat meowing loudly at everyone in his way the cat made his way to the group and settled himself between Sirius and Ahsoka. "Hello Jack where's Sydney got to this morning?" the girl asked her eyes still flicking back to Remus curiously.

The tabby gave a loud meow in answer to her question before promptly began to claw Sirius's leg. "Ow wow ow hey what I do to you cat?" the boy yelped pushing the tabby away with one hand. Jack held on chewing on the boys fingers instead. "Wow not even Sydney's cat likes you" Ahsoka said with a grin. "And why would my cat like him, his kind of annoying" said a voice over her shoulder. "Oh your up, about time to I have your lesson planner" the girl said with a grin as Sydney rubbed her eyes still sleepy. "Great" the girl grumbled taking the parchment handed to her and glaring at it.

The day started with her best subject care of magical creatures which made the girl smile delightedly as she peered closer at it in tiny curled writing it said "advanced class". Ahsoka frowned what do they mean by advanced classes" she asked. Sydney smiled "well my uncle did say he would try and pull some strings and get me into older classes for this subject, with his job I know probably know most of it all ready" she said. Ahsoka smiled Sydney showed a lot of pride in her uncle, and the girl wondered how long it would be before her friend divulged what the rest of her family were like. "so what your really trying to say is your a know it all" she teased nudging her friend in the ribs. Sydney scowled back in mock annoyance before smiling "ok yeah I kinda am" she said.

"So you like animals huh?" Sirius said with interest. "Not that it's any of your business but yes I do" Sydney sighed as she did her cat finally left the boys side to leap lightly on her shoulder purring gently. "And they seem to like you too I have a dog who would just love to meet you" Sirius grinned his grey eyes glinted as the girls blue eyes winded with interest. "Really what kind of dog" she asked. "eh" Sirius struggled "well I'm not sure his kind of a mutt I guess a big black thing he is but very lovable. I can let you meet him if you like" he said recovering his scheme quickly. Remus and James exchanged a quick glance knowing very well what their friend planned. Sydney too looked dubious. "Well I don't know, maybe another time" she said she had other much more important things to do than meeting some guys dog partially such a flirt she doubted whether he even had one.

"Guys its getting on we better head to class, will you be ok do you need help finding your charms class" Remus asked. "Um well I think I'll be ok" Ahsoka said biting her nails. Remus smiled "How about I take you this time and at lunch I'll show you around so you know where other classes are" he said gently. Ahsoka nodded "Ok then that's probably best I don't want everyone worrying coz I went and got lost" she said with a laugh. "What about you sweetheart do you need a tour" Sirius crooned at Sydney, the girl glared back at him in a silent icy answer.

"I'm going, see you when you're back from your little tour" Sydney muttered leaving hurriedly. "what's biting her" James said pushing his glasses up his nose. Ahsoka smiled guilty at Remus "I think we hurt her feelings little, you see she has a brother here but I don't think they get on and i think she feels a little put out by how quickly we got on" she explained. "Really a brother, what's he called ?" Remus asked. The girl shrugged "I don't know she won't talk about it but it seems pretty painful to her I wish I could help but she just won't talk about it."

"I bet I could help her open up and feel better" Sirius said with a smirk. "oh do shut up Pads" Remus said. "Yes Black don't be such a pervert it isn't becoming of a young man" James said in a perfect imitation of his friends voice. Remus glared at both boys as they rolled up laughing "Come on Ahsoka lets get you to your class we can sort things out with Sydney soon" he said leading the girl away from his friends raucous laughter.

...............................................................................................................................................................

Sydney grumbled as she made she way down the moving staircase, she knew she should be happy for her friend but she was finding it hard that her new and only human friend had already made a best friend out of her cousin who she hadn't even known about till now. Even worse was that Ahsoka seemed completely comfortable hanging around with all his friends maybe even more so than she did with her. The girl frowned Remus seemed ok really but the others were annoying but if she really had to put up with them she would try to be nice for her friend. She knew she shouldn't let jealously get in the way of things and besides maybe the others weren't as bad as they seemed.

As the girl came to the last step she looked up and bumped straight into someone knocking herself backwards. From the floor the girl ground "Why don't you watch where you're going" a male voice growled. Sydney gasped she recognised it instantly "Russy?" she said staring up at the boy her jaw open wide in awe. Her brother glared down at her with a sour expression. He was taller than her by quite a bit now but he still had the long black hair and dark eyes she remembered so well. "Don't call me that, what are you even doing here anyway I thought this place wasn't good enough for the likes of you and uncle" he snapped hovering above her . Sydney flinched at his anger "I got kicked out and I asked to come here because I wanted to see you" she replied quietly. "Well maybe I don't want to see you, I've done perfectly alright without you so far why start now ?" the boy sneered.

As Sydney stared up at him from her place on the floor why he was still there if he hated her she wondered as her eyes began to sting. "and what's more you better keep out my way here I don't want people knowing where related not now and certainly when they find out what you are, you should keep to handing out with other monsters like that Lupin" he sneered before turning on his heal and stalking off. Sydney wanted more than anything to call after him to make him stop, to make him understand that she loved him but his words buzzed in the air around her causing her own to get trapped in her throat.

Severus walked quickly away from the scene his emotions were on fire part of them telling him he was doing something wrong but most of them just reminding him that she deserved it for leaving him. Why should he care about how hurt she looked when she had never cared enough to come back? "That's not true" a voice said in the back of his head. The boy growled at his conscience irritated that he could just push the guilt away and move on he rubbed his knuckles against his fore head in the vain hope it would numb it but as he rounded the corner he heard a distinct sound of a dry sob and his conscience weighed all the more.

................................................................................................................................................................

This chapter is dedicated in loving memorie to my cat jack who was hit by a car last month, the charcter in this story is baised on him and as i write it will hopefully comemortave a small part of how much he ment to me in life.


	6. Salamanders and Dungbombs

_Im sorry i am late updating i suck and i fail ha ha. i hope this short chapter helps you get to know sydney alittle more and i promise the next one will be longer and better thanks for all the lovely reviews and favs you all rock C:_

_Disclaimer... ffff i so own this thing and harry potter i am a phat rich cat in a larger house with a jetpack and such other cool things ... fail self ha ha_

Chapter 6 - **Salamanders and Dungbombs**

The morning was very warm and sunny considering it was September. Set far in the north. Hogwarts School was glowing with energy from not only the good weather but the hundreds of children racing through the halls and grounds. All were busy in classes or wasting away a free period with a carless attitude. Students old and new all seemed happy in this place even ones with a heavy work load seemed to be talking it easy, after all it was still the first day.

However there were a few lost souls here and there. Most first years that had got lost or were having a bad first day. One such gloomy figure sat crossed legged in the grounds near the forest poking at a large orange bonfire. Sydney Snape had possibly one of the worst mornings so far and her first class hadn't improved her mood as of yet. The heat from the fire wasn't great in this warm weather and she believed their professor hadn't really thought this out well. Her hair stuck to her face in the heat and she poked in an agitated manner as if looking for something in the red hot embers.

"If you poke at them to hard your just scare them" a rumbling voice said. The girl startled at the suddenness of someone so close turned around and came face to face with a boy a little older than herself. He was sitting crossed legged and taking up the space of at least three people. Sydney's blue eyes widened how could she possibly have missed him? His size alone was one thing but quite another was his appearance. The boy he looked stocky and powerful. He had waist length brown hair that fell in curls around his face tangling with his beard making his face almost disappear. Behind all this hair a huge smile and a pair of blueish grey eyes stared down at her twinkling warmly. This most of all made him seem very friendly.

Sydney glared her incident earlier with her brother was unknown to this boy but she couldn't help but think he was going ask her what was wrong. He seemed like the interfering sort. "So why the long face I woulda thought you'd be happy to be in an advanced class and all" the boy said there it was Sydney sighed and went back to poking the fire and wishing her teacher hadn't announced that everyone that. "Firstly that's none of your business. Second don't tell me what to do I'm in advanced classes for a reason and can manage these little guys just fine on my own" she grumbled her brow frowned. As she gave a partially well placed poke one of said creature wiggled out the fire toward her. It was sleek and black with a number of yellow markings. It had a lizard like head and long tail leathery tail and strangest of all it had six legs. Sydney smiled and rewarded the animal with a handful of fireflies. The fire salamander thanked her with a lick and began to gobble at the treats.

glancing back at the boy Sydney realised To her amazement he didn't look at all offended at her aggressive tone of words in fact he beamed at her all the more. "That's what I like a girl with spirit he chortled. The girl tilted her head in a confused kind of way this wasn't the reaction she aimed for maybe she was losing her touch. "My name is Raebeart Hagrid" he said handing out a dustbin lid sized hand. Sydney hesitated briefly then shook it though her hand was lost in his. "I'm Sydney, Sydney Snape" she said only looking away briefly as the salamander began nip her fingers for more food. As she gave it more her distraction caused her to miss Raebeart's expression his eyebrows shot up his forehead and were lost in the tangle of his hair. "I really thought we would be doing more interesting things than this" Sydney grumbled "Salamanders are great but there a bit boring for forth years surely. Why can't we be studying phoenixes or hippogriffs" she added just loudly enough for the teacher Mr. Kettleburn to hear who scowled at her and moved on to other students.

Raebeart cleared his throat and tried to ignore the feeling in the back of his head that was telling him he had missing something important. "So" he said peering carefully at the girl though his curls. He wondered whether to just ask her what he was thinking but at the last second he changed his mind. Sydney blinked back up at him waiting for his question silently. "So where did you get all this experience with animals?" he asked finally. The girl suddenly gave a big grin all evidence of the bad mood gone in a flash. "Oh I learnt it all from my uncle his an animal healer so I grew up with all sorts of wildlife" she said quickly.

The giant boy beamed at her "That sounds great I love animals to though Herbology is my strong point" he said. Sydney pulled a sour face and Raebeart laughed. "What's that look for don't you like plants?" he chuckled. The girl shook her head "I think I have killed every plant I have ever had" she said with obvious annoyance. The boy was still chuckling lightly "Why what did they do to you?" he managed to ask between laughs. "I didn't do it on purpose!" Sydney growled with a scowl.

Raebeart laughed even harder a loud rumbling sound from his chest that made others turn around. Sydney went a little pink at all the sudden attention "Why don't you al mind your own business and get on with your work!" she snapped at them all causing the boy to laugh even more as everyone did as they were told. Finally Raebeart managed to stop himself from chuckling. "Well would you look at that we're all outta food ill go get some more" he sighed jumping to his feet. As he did so Sydney's could have sworn the ground shook slightly. The girl looked up and her jaw dropped in surprise this boy looked like he was at least eight foot high. "Holy shit what are you part mammoth?" was all she yelled the only witty comment she could think of but it was enough to make him laugh.

...

Sydney came out the lesson a lot happier when she went in and seemed to make another new friend although Raebeart seemed annoying at first he was actually as friendly as his smile sudjested and very open. He had already told her that his size was due to him being half giant and this sense of instant trust hit a core in the girl which prevented her from disliking him at all. He seemed to be just a gentle giant that always seemed to have a smile on his face. Usually someone of this size would make her warily even if they were nice but she had a feeling he didn't like arguing let alone fighting. As the two of them walked into the hallway Ahsoka came hurtling down the stairs towards them Remus struggling to keep up close behind.

However just as his cousin reached the second to last step she tripped and went flying thought the air in a graceful arch. As the girls small frame fell Remus and Sydney both yelled and dashed forward but neither moved as quickly as Raebeart who took one step forward and scoped the girl up in a single fluid movement. Remus let out a huge sigh of relief his hand over his heart. Sydney chose a milder form of appreciation and arched a single eyebrow "Nice, very smoothly done" she said with a approving smirk. Then her gaze turned to the step her friend had tripped on. The surface was smooth stone only two little dark round stains were any indication to what happened. Sydney frowned and realised what had happened and she quickly covered her nose with her sleeve before the smell hit her.

Remus was just checking on his cousin when nose wrinkled in disgust as it was attacked by the unmistakable stench of dungbombs. It was then as his eyes were watering he heard raucous laughter from above them. The boy glared up at them, Sirius and James. Of course, who else? The boy glared up at them even harder his hand over his nose and mouth which only made them laugh more.

Ahsoka hand both her hands over her face to protect her one from the smell and secondly it hid her blush from being in the arms of a boy. She scowled at the two pranksters her mind already plotting a revenge prank. After all they deserved it for doing something so dangerous and even worse something so unoriginal. She only hoped Sydney would be keen enough to be in on her plan.

Raebeart wrinkled his nose but he seemed to handle it better than the others. He was certainly last to catch on to its intensity. "I see those two are up to their old tricks" he said sound both a little annoyed and amused. He shook his head placed the girl very delicately on the floor with a smile causing her to give him a fleeting embarrassed smile before coving her nose again. "Shall we" he said to the boy opposite him Remus whipped out his wand and nodded he took and breath and removed his hand from his nose. "areo distiluss" they both chanted and twirls of wind fluttered out there wands and after a few seconds the air became far more breathable.

"Thank god" Ahsoka breathed her face still flushed "Um thank you for catching me eh..." she stammered. "Raebeart" Sydney and Remus said as one. The giant boy in question beamed "That's me and I'm happy to help you anytime" he said. Remus smiled as his cousin did nothing but flush "This is Ahsoka my cousin and she's usually not this quite" he said with a grin. His little cousin shot him a dark look while Sydney sniggered. She looked between the three of them. She liked each of them in their own way and she realised that she had probably treated them all rudely at first and that maybe her auntie Allison had been right about her attitude when they first meet.

_Flashback_

_Sydney was nine years old and had been in her new home for only a few short weeks. She was still tiny in size but that had made her no less aggressive. If she had to be or if she wanted to be she could do a lot of damage. Right now as her blue eyes watched her uncle Alex with his wife she felt she wanted to do just that. She burned as she watched them cuddle and kissed in the kitchen, unused to such open affection in adults. As she had stayed with them she had begun to crave it but she wanted that attention from him not from her. His attention, alone was all she craved all she trusted just now._

_Sydney saw no reason to trust this woman. She was a muggle just like him. Just like her dad. However she couldn't just run in and attack like she did to him because Alex loved her and she didn't want him to be angry with her. The whole thing confused the girl greatly. Why? Why did he love her surely she was no different from her farther or the muggles that lived nearby to her old home. The ones that called her family scum just for being poor or for times their family had woken them with arguments. Why was life so confusing? She wondered frown on her tiny features._

_Finally the two noticed the girl and pulled apart from their loving embrace "Sydney why don't you come in and sit down" the lady said her voice oh so sweet. With her long blond hair, pretty eye, round cherub face and polite manner Sydney grew more intimidated and back up a little her hands gripping the bottom of her baggy old t-shirt. Her eyes glared at the lady with a mixture of fear and loathing._

_The girl shook her head violently and glared her hardest glare. "No I want Uncle Alex not you his the only one who can talk to me" she said loudly. That whipped the smile of her face Sydney thought. Alex sighed then smiled "its ok love ill see to her. You go feed the animals" he said. The blond lady frowned but nodded her feelings and her pride obviously punctured and why not she had been trying three weeks now to get this child to like her and got nothing but rude language, glares and cries for her husband. Without a backwards glance he disappeared out the door muttering something about bad attitude and lack of caring._

_Sydney's ears burned along with the rest of her body. She knew that the lady meant her. "Come here pup" Alex smiled using his favourite nickname for her. Sydney smiled a little and padded over to him and he scooped her up and popped her on the worktop in front of him. The girl pouted and stared at the floor over his shoulder refusing eye contact as she had the distinct impression she was in trouble. Part of her didn't want to give her uncle the satisfaction that she was upset. _

_Alex let her have that brief moment a while before holding her hand and clearing his throat. "Sydney are we going to talk about this again?" he asked gently. The girls blue eyes glared at him "I don't like her I can't help that" she said bluntly. Alex still smiled gently unlike her dad he hadn't shown any anger to her in the slightest. "I know, I know but you need to understand not all muggles are like your father. Most are wonderful people who are just different from us" he said gently however the girl still didn't smile so he pressed on trying to make her do so. "Sure some are cunts like your dad but that's the same for wizards" he said. _

_Sydney giggled at the swear word namely because he was always told off for swearing in front of her as she tended to use the word he did. The man ruffled her hair gently. "Alison wants to know you, she wants us to be a family and I want you to try a little bit harder to be nice to her ok?" he said his voice a tiny bit firmer than before. Sydney scowled she still didn't want to "do it for me ok pup" he said with a grin. _

_There it was his usual trick the one he used when ever her behaviour wasn't quite what he wanted. Those words made her eat more, sleep at the right time of day or do chores she was meant to. Sydney pouted all these changes were too much, didn't he understand that. "That's a dirty trick and you know it" she grumbled "I know its hard pup but I know you can do it if you try your not as nearly as mean as you act. I now it's scary meeting new people but if you try you'll see most some do really want you around" the man added with a smile Then she sighed and couldn't help but doubt his words but she nodded "ok ill try for you" she said._

_Alex beamed down at her "that's my little girl" he said picking her up and spinning her round in a great loop before dropping her to the floor and tickling her ferociously causing her to go in to complete hysterics._

_End flashback_

Sydney realised although she did try eventually everyone accept Allison few others had gotten in. Alex and her brother were the only to how hadn't had that period of rudeness and bad attitude to get through before she acted nice and even then she didn't always trust them. As she continued to watch her friends talk and laugh about what had just happened she hoped they liked her back and figured maybe she should try a little harder to be nice to them. That way maybe if her brother never forgave her she would at least have them. She wondered briefly about how much she would try and how far her trust would go after all she had some dark secrets but as she thought this through she became aware of eyes on her.

Sydney looked above her Potter smiled down at her his glasses falling of his nose, his hair as always a mess. Next to him the steely grey eyes of Sirius black who grinned down at her and blew a number of kisses. The girl glared up at him and mouthed "fuck of you git" to which both boys just laughed and raced off probably to cause more trouble before next lesson. The girl sighed and reminded herself that she had less annoying people she could pay attention too. At that moment one such person caught her attention "come on Sydney we both got defence again dark arts now" Ahsoka said grabbing her by the arm and pulling her along. Sydney snapped out of her thoughts and smiled with a grin and a wave at Remus and Raebeart both girls disappeared left to another lesson she loved. The day was getting better and hopefully better days and night would follow.

Ffff another chappie down moar to come fairly soon i hope i keep losing my muse sorry guys ill try and be good from now on. The next chapter should be a little longer at least and your learn some more about some of the other characters.

I must give thanks to the lord of fluff for letting me use his oc Raebeart ill give you more about his past and Ahsoka's soon ill add some more Sirius Sydney fun times to as i like tormenting my oc lol


	7. into the forest

Thank you all for who has faved and reviewed this and thank anyone who is just sticking with it I'm so sorry I don't update often.

Chapter 7 - **into the forest**

The hour was late and Hogwarts was eerily silent. Stars twinkled in the velvet black sky above the castle and a half moon shone a beam of silver upon the grounds. Inside the corridors were now empty. The students were all tucked safely in their warm beds. Only the care taker Mr Filch braved the cold night as he made his rounds, checking that all was well and more importantly no one was causing trouble. In the top of one of the highest towers was the girl's dormitory of the Gryffindor common room. At this time the pupils lay asleep in their beds the round room was quiet and still. All that is except one Sydney was still wide awake her blue eyes glaring at the ceiling. The girl laid flat on her red covers the curtains around her four poster bed letting in the faintest trace of moonlight through. Sydney had been here almost a week and so far slept like a log every night but tonight she felt mush too restless to even close her eyes. Her purple night shirt felt uncomfortable and Sydney tugged at it in frustration.

The girl sighed lifting up one arm lazily she let the moonlight fall over her skin and smiled slightly, it had been a long time since she had been out at night. In sudden demonstration of annoyance Sydney bolted up and started raking her fingers though her hair irritably. "Oh really come on self this isn't helping you sleep" she whispered. Heaving a sigh the girl tilted her head in thought the moons light fell instead on her face and ruffled hair. There was one sure fire way to get herself to sleep and that was to go for a run outside. The fresh air would help calm her down and that and a little exercise would get rid of all this excess energy for sure. Slowly the girl pulled herself off her bed and through the red curtains and looked around. Sydney smiled and quickly pulled on some old yellow socks and battered black boots so her feet didn't get cold on the stone floor. It appeared everyone was sleeping or so she thought as the girl crept slowly out the room. She had failed to notice the beady eyes of sky Ahsoka's falcon watching her leave.

Ahsoka sat quietly on her soft covers unaware of anything around her. Unable to sleep she had decided to read and seemed to be quite absorbed. The girl had her legs crossed and a large book balanced neatly upon them. The giant leather feature had an ornate decoration of moons and stars on the spine but no title. It smelt of dust as if it hadn't been read for a long time. The book was old, very old but apparently contained all she would need to know about one magical creature, only one. However her hopes in finding understanding of said creature were dashed as she turned each page. The book was awful and this chapter in particular made her feel quite sick, the illustrations of a fresh kill were partially gruesome. Ahsoka sighed. "Why are they so misunderstood" she whispered to herself. As she went to turn the page she stopped as a soft caw from Sky alerted her to movement in the room, someone was out of bed. The girl frowned and leaned out from behind the curtains of her bed only to see here new best friend heading out the door and down the spiral stair case. "Oh really off on a night time walk huh Sydney? Well don't invite me then...how rude" the girl grumbled puffing brown locks of hair out her eyes.

Ahsoka bit her lip in thought she had two options. One follow her friend the other stay here, be bored and wonder what fun her friends having all night. The latter seemed very boring indeed and the was little she hated more than that but maybe the other girl wanted privacy. Ahsoka frowned she couldn't help but be curious as she stared out into the night. Brushing here long brown hair out her eyes and behind her ears the girl made a choice to follow. She jumped out of bed and scrambled pulling on her red and white sneakers and blue jacket over her pjs and she hurried quickly out of the door and down the stairs trying to make as little noise as possible. When she got to the common room however she saw Sydney was going out the portrait and into the corridor. "Where in hell is she going" the Ahsoka muttered quietly to herself.

Keeping at a distance the girl followed Sydney all the way down the moving staircases and into the main hall. She avoided being seen and watched carefully as Sydney pulled open the door to the great hall flinching slightly as it creaked loudly. Ahsoka frowned "Seriously Syd where the fuck do you think are you going" the girl wondered out loud. Why on earth would anyone want to go outside on such a cold night? A noise behind her indicated the caretaker had heard movement and was coming to inspect the matter. Not wanting to be caught without at least finding out what her friend was up to the girl moved quickly through shadows and out the doors and into the cold night. Ahsoka shivered silently against her thin cloths and her blue eyes scanned quickly looking for any sign of the other girl who she cursed under her breath.

Sydney smiled the night air was crisp and there was frost on the ground which crunched pleasantly under her feet. This and bright moonlight already had her blood pumping ready to transform and the promise of realising all the pent up energy inside her became too much to bear. The girl broke into a jog towards the forest and with it her heart began to hammer in her chest. The trees seemed to beckon her with their branches. The darkness of the forest needed exploring and encouraged her to run even faster. Sydney smiled her senses picked up as the transformation grew near. The smell of the forest's trees and earth made it even more enticing till finally she could take it no more in a final burst of speed the girl jumped forward into the black. As she did her form moved fluidly from that of a girl into a sleek white wolf which disappeared into the dark unknown tail held high with excitement.

Ahsoka ground to a halt at the edge of the trees, her jaw wide in surprise. Sydney was an animagus! Ahsoka knew her friend must have some sort of secret. In the short time they had been here she had all ready developed a habit of disappearing and this must have been why. All this time she had been transforming into a wolf and running off into the forest. Ahsoka grinned at this development had potential but it disappeared with the realisation that Sydney must be illegal animagus. After all she was far too young. How and she don't it? Surly she hadn't done it alone. Sure Sydney was smart but her attention span wasn't the longest and this was a complicated thing to do. Someone must have helped her but who?

Once again curiosity drove the girl on and she squinted between the trees and pulled out her wand. "Lumos" she whispered. Her wand light shone brightly and in the distance she could see a white blur moving about rapidly about between the trees which just had to be her friend. Was the girl looking for something or just messing about? Ahsoka couldn't be sure without asking so she took a deep breath and she decided to move in further to get some answers. Further and further still the girl went quietly stepping carefully between the tangled roots of the trees and quite forgetting about the potential danger of the forest.

However as she made progress all sorts of rumours began to fill her head. Stories of dangerous animals surrounded this place from poisonous snakes and gigantic spiders to mountain trolls, vampires and even werewolves. Ahsoka looked up at the moon and shivered. It was in its first quarter and it would be another week or so until it was full thankfully. No there would be none of them, tonight Sydney was the only wolf anywhere near here. The idea of trolls though concerned her greatly there were mountains nearby one could of easily come down it could be right nearby and she wouldn't know until she caught sent of it and by then it might be too late. Now Ahsoka wasn't scared of much but trolls were said to be stupid and violent and very territorial and she wasn't too sure if she knew a spell strong enough to take one down if she needed to. Then again what if there were something worse that. What if what Sirius had said was true and there were vampires in amongst the trees, ones looking for the soft skin of school girls to bite in to as he put it.

Ahsoka shook her head to avoid getting lost in her thoughts. After all it had been Sirius who had told her most those things in an effort to scare her and as Remus had said girls really need only beware of Sirius himself. The girl grinned she had learnt early on at Durmstrang how to stun most things and had a few duelling skills so she should be fine. "Aim for the eyes" the girl said to herself confidently. Ahsoka stopped by a large oak tree and looked around she seemed had become quite far and was a little worried that she maybe lost. However there was something that was worst, far worse. She had lost sight of the white spot that she believed had been Sydney. Panic set in not just for herself but for her friend. Ahsoka breathing became shallow what if the reason she couldn't see Sydney was because something had already got her? What if she had been carried off by a ogre or a hippogriff? Something that size would see a wolf as a bite sized snack and if the girl hadn't seen them coming she wouldn't have stood a chance.

Ahsoka began to back up the way she thought she had come but everything looked the same and in her panicked state looked terrifying. The light from her wand cast strange shadows and turned the trees into twisted grotesque forms. As she stumbled backwards on a partially large root she fell back and landed with a crash. The girl yelled with her tumble the forest came alive there was movement everywhere. The tree tops rustled the ground appeared to move and her scream echoed back at her through the trees only it didn't sound human anymore. A sudden movement to her right caught her attention and the girl turned to face the onslaught wand raised. "Who's there? Sydney is that you?" the girl asked her voice hopeful. A pair of large bright eyes reflected the light. They seemed to hover above her in the darkness. The sound of something pawing the earth was followed by a loud snort which seemed to cause a puff of condensation as hot breath meet the ice cold air. The breath of a potential predator.

All these things told the girl to run but she couldn't move. "What the hell are you" Ahsoka yelled at the mysterious creature from her spot on the floor her wand hand now shaking. All at once there was a loud rustle in the bushes and a unicorn rushed out in front of her its sharp horn bent down in a mock charge, whinnying in distress it bounded over the girl at the last second and darted away. Behind it its golden coloured foal gave a startled neigh and leaped out of its cover and over the girl catching the top of her head with its hoof before racing off after its mother. Ahsoka gasped in pain and clutched her now aching skull she turned after the two animals. "Stupid demented bloody mule!" she exclaimed after it them. As the girl rubbed her fore head and the forest around her seemed to calm back down into its usual eerie stillness. Ahsoka gritted her teeth in pain whilst rubbing her head with her knuckles and it was only as it lessened was she aware there was still one sound left. It was the unmistakable sound of laughter and turned around quickly in its direction only to see her friend bent over double with giggles.

"For Merlin's sake Sydney where have you been? I've been looking for you for ages!" Ahsoka growled though she had to hide a smile of relief in knowing her friend was safe. The other girl straigthed up and cleared her throat to stop herself laughing more. "Oh really? By that did you mean following me? Only I noticed you back in the main entrance. I'm pretty impressed I didn't think you would be able to keep up" Sydney said mildly not bothering to hide her amused smile. The girl was human again although her cloths now smelt of earth and she had various stains of what looked like mud and grass. Ahsoka wondered for a second if she somehow imagined the transformation. "Wait, wait a minute you knew I was there and yet you didn't think to say anything or come back for me?" the brunette asked in wonder.

"Well technically I have come back for you. I heard you scream you see but I did think about waiting when I saw you too. I just decided against it that was all. I thought that you wouldn't be able to keep up. That you would go back to bed and forget what you saw" Sydney said quietly. "At least that's kind of what I hoped would happen" she added her eyes narrowed on the other girl. It was only now Ahsoka realised Sydney had stopped smiling altogether and her tone of voice had taken a hard edge to it. "Are you ok Syd? You look upset. Is it because I followed you?" she asked nervously. "It's not that, well not exactly. I'm just, I'm just. Look I thought I had lost you and you didn't see what happened but you must of. You just can't tell anyone what you saw ok? You have to promise me" the other girl said almost threateningly.

"Sydney! We're friends why would you think I would do that?" Ahsoka said her friends blunt comment and manner hurt the girl and her blue eyes betrayed that hurt. Sydney sighed and tucked wisps of long hair messy behind her eyes evidence of her own frustration. "I know we are but I haven't had all real friends before now. I don't know how it works. Not really and besides people have found out before and ratted me out. What's to stop you telling people that I'm freak!" Sydney said her limbs shaking slightly as she crossed her arms over her chest. It was so much warmer out here with fur. Her body ached against transformation due to the bitter cold. The animal inside her felt fear, anger and betrayal. As much as Sydney wanted to believe her new friend previous experience said otherwise and animal instinct called to that.

"A freak I don't understand. You're just an animagus aren't you? You use a spell to change into an animal. It's rare for sure but there's nothing wrong with it" Ahsoka said shifting on her feet to stay warm, her face puzzled by her friend's constant mood swings. "Don't be ridiculous you're in my transfiguration class you know I'm hopeless at that sorta thing, this isn't a spell. Its, its, oh I don't know what to call it. Sometimes it's like a gift. Sometimes a more like a fucking curses, like now when I can't keep it together" Sydney growled kicking the ground violently causing a mass movement under the leaves. The wolf inside wanted out and wanted it now. She didn't understand what was wrong it didn't just feel like the cold she was fighting its felt more like the other girl's presence was the problem. Why now though she trusted Ahsoka didn't she? So why was it so hard?

It had started as soon as she transformed and caught Ahsoka's sent. Her wolf ears had pricked and she had taken a defensive stance her teeth bared in aggression. She had wanted to fight. She had wanted to fight here friend. Why? Sydney thought hard on it. It was so strange she had liked Ahsoka she had liked her from the start. This in itself was a rare occurrence but as soon as she was wolf it was like the feeling reversed. As soon as she was wolf her senses caught fire and she felt like a she almost had to fight for dominance. It was like Ahsoka was another wolf or something. Sydney's blue eyes went wide, it couldn't be. No there had to be another explanation there were few like herself and her uncle. If Ahsoka was the same surely she transformed and shown her but if she how else this could be explained. How? Sydney began to pace back and forth partly to keep warm and partly to distract herself from the other girl.

"I think you need to explain to me what's going on Syd. I can't understand if you don't help me to" Ahsoka said quietly. It was getting colder by the second and Merlin only knew what the sound of talking could attract in this place. Feeling the other girl was far to agitated to be useful in a fight she meet Sydney's blue eyes meet and held the gaze quietly for a moment. "You don't have to tell me everything just now. We can go back indoors where it's warm and you just tell me what you are. That's all I'm so confused right now and that kinda gets to me." Ahsoka said with the slightest of pouts. Sydney finally smiled "ok OK, you win just don't look at me like that gezzz that's the same look the bloody cat does to me when he wants something" she chuckled as she began as she took the lead heading back.

Ahsoka laughed "Well jack the cat is pretty smart. I must have learnt that from him subconsciously" she grinned. Sydney smiled the rage seemed to leaving as quickly as it had come. Slowly her heart slowed to human speed and she felt somewhat normal again. Heading back to their room seemed like a pretty good idea now. "Yeah anyways lets hurry back" the girl said starting to jog in the direction back to the warmth of the old castle " Just in case we get caught or another unicorn tries to impale you" she added with a chuckle. "Oh you're so funny!" Ahsoka said sarcastically jogging after her, her brown hair trailing in the cold breeze.

Eventually the two got back to the common room its rounded walls covered in Gryffindor banners, portraits of previous teachers and old photos of past students. The room had such an inviting feel to it rather than going to bed the two sat in front of the fire left on by the house elf's no doubt to keep the place warm for the morning. Ahsoka sat crossed legged on the hearth watching the red and orange flames dances she smiled this was much better. Sydney sat next to her leaning somewhat lazily against a plush red foot stool. "Ok, well where should I start" the girl asked. "Tell me what you are and how you became to be one" Ahsoka said with a grin.

Sydney sighed tugging at a stray bit of lint on the rug they were on. "Well ok, I'm an organic anigmi and I was born with it I suppose. It basically means I can transform into a animal without a spell. I've been doing it since I was around eight" she said running her fringe out from her eyes which glanced at the other girl quickly from the corner, looking for any signs of bad reaction. "Wow really that's so cool! That must be a lot of fun. Imagine the pranks you could pull with a trick like that. Can you transform into other animals too?" Ahsoka said her face bright with excitement. "that would be so cool imagine the tricks you could pull on people you could play a good one on old Pads and Potter" she added with a giggle. Sydney blinked back at her in surprise that want quite the reaction she had expected and it left her a little puzzled.

Sydney laughed "Oh no thank Merlin no, it's bad enough with one in there sometimes" she said a little breathlessly. "Huh what you mean" Ahsoka asked once again confused. The other girl sighed "Well as I said sometimes it's a curse. I, that is," Sydney stopped. Ahsoka smiled if you not ready to tell me you don't have to" she said gently. Sydney looked at her friend although she had instantly established a friendship she hadn't shown much for it. The other girl was so willing to offer friendship and every time Sydney had dodged personal topics stinking to lessons and pranks as conversation. Sydney growled annoyed with herself she had made a point the day they meet in letting this girl know they were friends and yet she was acting like this. It was infuriating behaviour on her part. "No, no it's fine honestly. We're friends aren't we so I should tell you my secrets and stuff like that. It's just hard. I've never told anyone before" she said frowning that wasn't quite true her brother had been told but that subject could be dwelled on another less insane day.

Ahsoka watched as the other girl took a deep breath as if to psyche herself up for more conversation thinking briefly that she would soon have to tell her own secret if this friendship was to be an honest one. "Um where was I, oh yeah more than one animal" Sydney mumbled once again fidgeting with her cloths. Ahsoka sat with her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands absorbed in the conversation. It was nice that her friend was letting down the barriers and finally opening up maybe it wouldn't be so hard to let her in on her and her cousin's secret, just maybe. She was sure the other girl could be trusted and besides she was pretty sure he had told his friends anyway that would explain his nickname at least. Sydney still gripped her shirt awkwardly this must be hard for her maybe she really hadn't had friends before now. Ahsoka smiled "its ok Syd you can trust me. I promise" she said gently patting her friends arm.

Sydney smiled back it was getting a little easier. "Basically it's like this, most the time I'm human. I'm extremely annoying and moody but I am still human. Even when I'm a wolf I'm usually in complete control. My emotions stay the same as do my thoughts it's just my senses get a lot better and I'm a lot faster on four feet than on two but every now and then though I just can't control it, I go wild. I don't know if it's the wolf instinct to fight or it's just that I'm more aggressive as a person and it's out of my own fault. Anyway whatever it is its made things difficult before now and it's the reason I live with my uncle. His one to and he helped me control it better but he was too late really. I've done too much damage" Sydney finished quietly.

"Ahsoka nodded "I think I see, did someone get hurt?" she asked quietly. Sydney's eyes turned cold and briefly a flash of the inner wolf was exposed "Yes but he deserved it stupid muggle" she spat aggressively. The girl then went wide eyed and covered her hand with her mouth with both hands startled by her own outburst. "I'm sorry that was a horrible thing to say even for me. I know there not all that way my step mom Alison a muggle and she's great, bossy but great" Sydney said hurriedly trying to cover her rudeness. Ahsoka smiled hiding her own shock well. "It's ok I think I can hazard a guess to what happened did he hurt your brother or something and you attacked right" she asked.

Sydney blinked "How did you know?" she asked. "Well despite not knowing your brother. The way you talked about him that one time I saw you must of loved him a lot and I know that's what wolfs do right protect pack members just like human family, well most of them. I'm sure what you did was meant to help. Can I just ask you one more thing?"Ahsoka asked. The other girl nodded silently. Ahsoka still smiled gently "is that boy from slithering your brother the one with the long black hair?"

_Flashback_

Sydney smiled as she and Ahsoka worked on their charms paper together in the library. It was day four of their third year at Hogwarts and so far so good. She and her new friend weren't getting on to bad in lessons apart from one cauldron explosion in potions they had impressed most teachers. On the other hand they were making best efforts to piss off everyone Gryffindor or not all had been victim to some trick, including the four boys who hang around with them most the time. Remus Sirius James and Peter were about a lot as was Raebeart although he was in Hufflepuff he got on splendidly in the gang and enjoyed encouraging Sirius's advances on her even though most of these had resulted in Sydney pelting them with paper balls, dungbombs and even the occasional heavy book.

"Aw go on just a quick little kiss and then I leave you alone" Sirius said curling his arm around the girl. She responded by grabbing his fingers and bending them back against his hand whilst still writing with her other hand. "How about we just pretend we did that and you leave me alone anyway" Sydney sighed. Sirius grunted determined not to show pain instead he pouted making his eyes as innocent like as possible. A look which worked on most girls he knew. Sydney however realised his hand and turned away brushing at him in an irritated manner. "Ah go on tiny who could resist that cute little girl face of his face" Raebeart chuckled as the girl glared at him she didn't think much of her new nickname.

"I do not have a girl face!" Sirius exclaimed "If you must know that's my puppy face and it's irresistible to most women" he added with grin and a wink. Raebeart chuckled and shock his head. "You know if I had a dog that looked even remotely like that I would have it humanly put down clearly its painfully mutilated" Sydney grinned evilly. "Gasp! You're so cruel" Sirius sighed pretending to look hurt before blowing a kiss at the girl and wandering off over to his partner in crime James.

Sydney frowned slightly "like his one to talk" she said shaking her head. "Yes him and James can be rather boorish sometimes" said Ahsoka quietly scribbling at her own paper. Remus raised an eyebrow partly because the girls were actually doing homework and partly the their combined attitudes. "Oh and you two are the picture of good morals I suppose" he stated in an amused sort of way. The two girls looked at each other "Why yes, yes we are" they said in unison. Remus sighed, hiding a smile carefully. "There there Moony one day one day soon your find sanctuary away from all these nutters" the boy said to himself. His friends over heard him "Not likely though huh Moony. What with us around. We will all follow you where ever you go" Sirius yelled over from another table grinned. Remus quite frankly looked disturbed at that statement.

Sydney however frowned "Whys your nickname Moony did you flash your arse at some point in school history" she asked her head tilted to the side cutely feigning innocence. Remus mouthed wordlessly before turning maroon and laying his head in his arms to block out the laughter of his friends. Sydney grinned at her own joke but then she noticed she was being watched and for once it wasn't the hot sticky eyes belonging to mister black. Her brother Severus was just a few tables away. He was surrounded by books probably to hide himself from others. The girl had expected he would be somewhat of a recluse. At the moment however he watched her intently, his eyes ablaze with disapproval. Sydney's stomach dropped out onto the floor somewhere and she lost her smile with it as she wondered what she could have done.

"What's his problem" Ahsoka muttered over her shoulder. Raebeart looked over his own and spied the younger mister Snape his eyes switching quickly between Sydney and Severus. I'm sure we just disturbed his studding is just a slytherin lad nothing to worry about eh tiny?" he said firmly. As if just noticing the conversation Sirius turned rapidly around "What slytherin boy? Where? Surely not Sniveluss I told him before not be in here when we are" he said aggression clear in his voice looking about but Severus had already got up and walked away. If Sydney had being paying any attention she would of realised what the boys were talking about but she had yet to catch on and Raebeart wondered if he was even correct in his theory. "Don't be an idiot Pads you can't tell someone where to go" Raebeart said disapprovingly. This time James joined in standing up and ruffling his hair and pushing his glasses up his nose in an attempt to look good "He had better not be off to see Evans, I don't see why she likes him" he said with a growl. "Yeah maybe we should go find him and teach him a lesson" Sirius said loudly his wand out at the ready. Remus shook his head at the two "Just leave them alone there perfectly entitled to be in each other's company" he said. James shot him a glare but sat back down as he caught Raebeart's steely gaze.

"Indeed now Pads just sit like a down good doggy and cheer up tiny she's lost her bounce" Raebeart grinned after James sat down gesturing to Sydney who still stared apparently at nothing looking rather lost. "Ohhhhh ok that sounds like too much fun to resist" Sirius grinned extracting a long tawny owl quill from his bag. The girl snapped out of her trance just in time to see said feather heading for her neck. "I swear black if you tickle me you will feel the white hot wrath of a thousand suns" Sydney said menacingly. The boy blinked back down at her. "Do you know what big guy I think I'll let her be bounce-less for a bit I don't really feel like being beaten up by a chick even one that cute" he grinned patting his friend shoulder good naturedly."Really? I thought you would be into that sort of thing" Ahsoka giggled "Only on Mondays love, if you offering" the boy winked at her. The girl responded by throwing a ball of parchment at him "Bloody pervert" she said but smiled. Usually Sydney would have joined in but as her friends teased each other and she found it hard to join back in for the rest of that day. The whole thing had very much confused and offended her.

_End flashback_

Sydney nodded "That's Russy, I mean Severus. His is my big brother or was as the case may be, he doesn't want to be any more!" she said her eyes screwed shut trying desperately to keep it together in front of her friend. "When we were little our dad used to, used to hit us and our mum" the girl stammered. "She never defended us and one day. I just had enough and realised I would have to do it. He was trying to stop us using magic so I went for him. I turned into a wolf and attacked him even though Severus told me not to" she continued her voice pain stricken. Ahsoka eyes fixed on her friend sadly as tears began to leak out of her friend's eyes.

"I thought I was, I thought I was being a good sister but now Russy hates me! He didn't even try to help when Mum and Dad chucked me out so he must hate me and it's all my entire fault! I don't care about the other two, not even a little. I have new parents now I don't need them I don't think I ever did but I do want my brother back so much and I just don't know what to do anymore" the girl sobbed chocking on her tears and repeating her words almost hysterical she put her face in her hands once again attempting to pull herself together. Ahsoka looked startled for a second before leaning forward and pulling her friend into a tight hug.

Sydney froze for all but a moment then hugged back. The talk had brought horrible memories fresh to her mind but in doing that and now crying she felt like a valve had been open. The girl was clearly reminded of the night she was kicked out of her home. Someone had reached out for then and now someone else was willing to do the same here. The girl wasn't a tall sure if she deserved such kindness but she did know she liked this. The feeling of opening up to someone and having them accept you must be the best feeling in the world. Even if she didn't have her brother she at least had this. The two girls remained silent in their embrace for a few seconds till Sydney had enough and pulled back wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

Ahsoka smiled "Thanks for sharing Syd I'm glad you actually trust me enough to share something like that and I promise that I'm going to help you make things up with him we can talk to Remus and Raebeart about it tomorrow I'm sure they will help" she said the girl gently. Sydney nodded "ok but not Potter and Pettigrew and defiantly no Black there just make it worse" the girl said quietly. "Ahsoka nodded and fiddled with her bootlaces for a second while she made a choice "That sounds fair to me. I suppose if I told you a secret that might be fair too and it might help you cheer up a bit" the girl said with a smile her blue eyes watching Sydney burry her face in her purple top in an effort to stop crying.

Sydney nodded though the thin material. Ahsoka took a deep breath and hoped Remus wouldn't tell her of for doing what she was about to do but as the girl opened her mouth to speak there was the loudest bang she had ever heard in her life from the corridor. "What the fuck was that" the girl yelled in alarm. Sydney gave a muffled cry of surprise too which would have been louder if Jack the tabby hadn't run out of nowhere in fright and attached himself to her face like a large furry face warmer.

As Sydney tried in vain to detach her terrified pet the portrait door swung open and in ran Peter, James and Sirius ran in falling over each other in the process only to land in a large heap and skid along the varnished wooden floor in a mass of bodies and arrive at the two girls position on the red and gold embodied rug in front of the fire. Sirius opened his eyes to find Sydney sitting inches from his face. However he missed poking fun at the cat on top her head as he was currently more interested in the sight directly at eye level. "Well hello their legs and how are you girls this evening? May I say how well you're looking tonight?" the boy grinned.

James was just slightly more on the ball "Ah, Ahsoka questions. Firstly why are you two out of bed at this hour? That's extremely naughty" he said. "Yes extremely naughty" echoed Sirius with an attempt at a serious nod whilst still staring at Sydney's legs a large almost Cheshire cat grin on his face. "And secondly why is young Sydney wearing her cat is that the latest ladies fashion?" he asked whilst Peter giggled stupidly behind his chubby hands. Ahsoka laughed "Yes I believe so and we were just talking really" the girl said.

Sydney growled as she was finally able to pull her frightened moggy of her face which instead attached himself to Sirius's shoulder and began purring. The young boy didn't even flinch. "Black would you stop staring at my legs? You have seen them enough before without drooling over them" the girl snapped stretching her top over them and blushing ever so slightly. "Yeah but your usually got tights on or even jeans. I've never seen them in all their bare naked glory before" the boy said. "I think you need to see the school nurse maybe she can give you some powders to calm yourself down a bit you far to perverted to be normal" the girl replied.

Ahsoka raised an eye brow "He really won't ever leave her alone will he?" she asked equally amused and disturbed by what she saw. "Probably not Pads is a detrained guy he where's all his prey down eventually" Peter squeaked hiccoughing loudly afterwards. His brown hair like the other boys has messed up as were their uniforms which they were still in despite the late hour. It was like they hadn't even been to bed or something. "So what have you guys been doing and what was that bang" Sydney asked pushing an advancing Mr Black from her with one foot.

"Ah-ha we went to the kitchen for some munchies that's what we did" Sirius said with a wink "Care to share" he added empting his pockets of sweets, chocolate and other tastily treats. "For you my dears" he said with a chuckle" The other boys both laughed to and did the same revealing various different junk foods. "That doesn't explain that bang" Ahsoka said "That was the sound of cupid hitting an arrow in my heart" Sirius said fluttering his eyes at Sydney. "Ok anymore of that Black and I think I'm going to be sick, come on Wormtail let's get Pads to bed his had a little too much ... eh sugar" the boy said pushing his askew glasses up his nose with one hand as the other dragged his friend two away without answering there question. "Right o prongs" the last boy said grabbing some of the treats back before following them and stumbling all the way.

The two girls watched. Them leave "You know Syd I do believe they are hiding something" Ahsoka said her hand s on her hips, Sydney who was still sat on the floor got up and brushed herself off. "Yeah I think your right and was it just me or could you smell fire whiskey?" Sydney asked. The two girls looked at each other was it possible the boys had sneaked out to the village and not only that managed to get alcohol underage and what had been the loud noise in the corridor before they had rushed in? Ahsoka yawned "Well there's no point in worrying about it now we can nag them about it tomorrow after a lay in its Saturday no lessons" she said in relief.

"Yeah that's true" Sydney grinned suddenly feeling quite sleepy. The two headed off back to their beds and crawled inside each muttering a vague "goodnight". Just as dawn rays began to leak in the windows Sydney smiled and thought of what it would be like tomorrow. She had someone on her side now to help with her brother and what's more there was a possibility of teasing a hangover Mr Black. Things were certainly looking up since coming to Hogwarts and with that thought clearly in her head sleep finally washed over her.

...That was along one, I hope I've done a better job with grammar and spelling this time. I reread my fic and some of its just awful :p anyway let me know what you think and what you want to see more of. You can expect another chapter quite soon and in that you can expect, ha ha I'm not telling you


	8. truth

I'm so sorry it's been so long since I last updated. Life has gotten rather tough and my muse abandoned me. I tried to make this chapter nice and long and interesting to make up for it.

_Chapter 8_ – **Truth**

It was late on Saturday afternoon and Ahsoka was sitting in the common room with Remus. They had descried to keep inside as the roaring wood fires seemed far more comfortable than the cold outside. The two sat together companionably on one of the large red armchairs. The girl was leaning on a book and writing a letter feverishly. Remus read quietly his pale eyes flicking to her curiously every now and then. "So how are things at home?" he asked politely guessing that's where she was writing to. Ahsoka smiled "Not bad Lukas is still working on coming here to see me. Dads determined that he stays there but my brother is bound to get his way sooner or later" she said still writing. "Ah I see. They don't get on well do they?" Remus asked interested in finding more about his long lost cousin. "Well no but to tell you the truth no one does. My dad is a bit of an arsehole" the girl replied bluntly her eyes fixed on her work.

Remus went red with embarrassment and fidgeted with his book. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realise. I don't really know much about your, eh background" he muttered. Ahsoka grinned. "It's ok cuz I don't mind. After all we have a lot to learn about each other don't we?" she said putting down her long white quill and ink. The boy smiled back his fingers scratching his short brown hair nervously. He smiled back. "Yes I guess we do but feel free to ask anything you want" he said. The girl raised an eye brow "Anything really?" she asked in doubt. "Anything" the boy replied with a large smile. "Well ok. In that case how did you get bitten?" Ahsoka replied hastily, her voice hushed. Remus paled slightly "I'm sorry but I really, really want to know it's been bugging me for ages" the girl said. Her large blue eyes pleaded with him to answer.

Remus sighed deeply. "It's ok I understand your curious. Anyone would be, let's see its happened when I was seven. I remember because it was about a week after my birthday when my father had an argument with Fenrir Greyback. I don't knowwhat it was about. All I know was that it made Greyback angry enough to seek vengeance and decided that the best way to do that was through me. My parents were devastated but they are doing everything in their power to find a cure" the boy explained quietly. He knew he didn't have to say how hopeless he felt about finding such a cure as his facial expression probably spoke enough for him.

Ahsoka had listened quietly. Her poor cousin was the unfortunate victim of some family dispute. His sad expression told his cousin that like her he felt as if something was wrong with him. She emphasised with him greatly but envied him to. Unlike her family his family seemed to be supporting him as much as they could. It was true her brother helped when he could but he was in another country. The rest of her family were far stranger a group of people who didn't all fit well together. Her farther Rurik Lupin was a cruel vindictive man who delighted in bulling her. Her mother had died during child birth effectively abandoning her and her brother to her husband's wicked ways. Her family was a jumble of mixed blood and strange abilities that usually led to trouble. Her brother like her was "talented" as her farther put it. He had made them that way. His idea of having super strong children to help him control the area he lived in by using fear.

Everything seemed simpler in her cousin's life. "So tell me about your family" Remus asked quite suddenly making the girl jump. The boy had avoided the question she had been daring enough to ask but the girl knew that it was essential in her story. Ahsoka heaved a big sigh, she would have to start from the very beginning and tell Remus everything about her family. If she was to trust him there was no point in keeping secrets. "Well let's see" she began. Remus sat his hand on her arm in a affectionate sign of comfort. His wide eyed in wonder as she began to tell her tale.

...

Meanwhile in the grounds outside Sydney Snape wandered about in a circle making foot prints on the icey ground. It sure got cold quickly up here in winter. The girl had to wrap herself up in her little purple coat and warm black trousers and boots. She also had her long Gryffindor scarf pulled up tight around her neck. Sydney was waiting for Ahsoka and was beginning to think her friend who had forgotten all about their planned trip to Hogsmeed. Sure it had been planed whilst they were falling asleep at around three am that morning but that was no excuse. Sydney sighed very loudly releasing a puff of vapour into the air. She really didn't want to go looking for Ahsoka. Looking for that gilr could take ages but it looked like she didn't have a choice. However on the sound of a loud meow from the castle steps Sydney beamed. Jack must have followed her friend down but when she turned around she found that was not the case. Jack the cat was instead sitting very comfortably on the shoulders of none other than Sirius black and both were coming this way.

"Hello Sydney. I hate to inform you but I believe your cat is in love with me" Sirius said his voice quieter and less confident than normal despite his attempt at being funny. "Well I suppose there's no accounting for taste" the girl teased. She noted he was too dressed for cold weather a long black coat and grey jeans. He had thick brown boots on his feet and like Sydney wore a Gryffindor scarf which her cat seemed to have chewed on. Sydney grinned at the pained expression on the boys face as her tabby flicked its tail upon the boys head. She had been right about the fire whiskey. "Rough night or don't you remember" she smirked. The boy gave a small grin. "Well it's all a blur but I do remember seeing your legs. They were very nice" he said. The girl went pink "Shut up pads you bloody pervert" she mumbled quietly avoiding eye contact. "Ooooh we are feeling shy today. Ok pretty eyes but if you're interested I'm heading to the village to buy essentials. You know dung bombs, fire crackers, sugar quills stuff like that" the boy smiled as the girls face lit up.

"Really is there a joke shop there then?" Sydney asked her eyes bright with excitement. "Uh huh you might as well come with me after all you don't exactly look busy" Sirius stated as he began down the path to the gates. "Well I'm supposed to meet Ahsoka" Sydney said shuffling cutely on the spot. She was unsure what to do. "Really? Well she was in the common room just now. Along with her equally shabby cousin of hers I think they were having a pretty deep conversation by the look of it" Sirius said smirking. He left out the part that her friend had looked slightly upset as she talked because he wanted Sydney to stay with him. That way he could work his "Black magic" on her. "I think they forgot about you but don't worry I'll look after you. Well me and my shadow Jack that is. Seriously he won't leave me alone. He truly is in love with me and who could blame him I am rather dishy" the boy teased and held out a hand to the girl.

Sydney pulled a face "I could try and blame him if he didn't look so happy" she sighed. The girl went pink as Black held his hand out closer. This gesture made her slightly nervous. The only hand she had held had been her brother a long time ago. "Ok. Ok don't come" Sirius said with a pout he began to walk away. The girl rolled her eyes "Look I'm coming I just don't wanna hold your clammy " Sydney began but was cut off as the boys larger hand found hers and held tightly. "See its nice isn't" Sirius grinned. Sydney glowered at him but did not pull away. Having his fingers intertwined with hers was pretty comfortable as was the warmth from the older boy's body. The two trailed slowly towards their destination. The girls mind trying to distract itself with things like her brother and her troubles with Ahsoka to trivial matters like what she wanted to eat for dinner. She thought of anything that avoided her realising that she was holding hands with a boy and enjoying it, partially when it belonged to one who was such a womaniser as Sirius Black.

Sirius beamed in his element he had half expected the girl to hex him in the face but here she was hand in hand with him. Only one thing wrong was on his mind, she was too quite. Usually Sydney made a point of talking too much, being rude and quite frankly irritating. Like most girls whose hands he held over the years he expected her to be chatting excitedly or giggling nervously. Sydney however was as quite as a mouse. She hadn't even attempted to thump him. "Have you gone all shy on me" the boy asked not bothering to hide the amusement in his voice. "Actually I'm just trying to stop myself feeling nauseous" the girl replied with a small smirk. She tried in vain to tug her hand away. Sirius smiled and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Ah well. It's too late now. You have my boy germs and there's no cure." he said. "Other than a kiss that is" he added with a grin.

Sydney's face flared and she growled but before she could really react a loud yell from ahead stopped her in her tracks. "Well, well, well what have we here then?" Came a booming voice from in front of them. The two so distracted by each other's company hadn't realised they had been walking almost half an hour and were at the village. Not only that, Raebeart was there with the biggest grin under his bushy beard. Sydney gasped and instantly pulled her hand away from the other boy. Her face went even redder than before. The half giant wandered slowly over the two his gray blue eyes smiling. "Are you finally wearing down to Pad's charms are you Sydney?" the boy asked cheekily. "I didn't get much of a choice I" once again Sydney was stopped mid sentence as her eyes locked with ones she hadn't seen in years.

Bright green and shaped like almonds, a heart shaped face surrounded by auburn hair Lilly Evans hadn't changed much apart from the obvious onset of puberty. "Sydney? Sydney Snape?" the girl yelled breathlessly dashing over to her. The red head grabbed the girl excitedly practically dancing on the spot. "Finally. I've been trying to catch up with you since I saw you at sorting but that Potter boy always with you and I have to avoid him like Cornish pixies. His is such a trouble maker" she said ignoring Sirius. "Lilly what are you doing here?" Sydney squeaked as the other girl gave her a bone crunching hug. "I'm a witch too silly didn't Severus tell you I'm here?" the girl said releasing her friend from the bear hug. Sydney's chest tightened at these words. What had her brother told her? "Lilly I don't talk to him you must know that" the girl said straining not to get more upset. "What why? Is it because you ran away? I don't understand you meant the world to each other" Lily said shaking her head confusion all over her face.

"I mean we three were inseparable as kids then you just up and disappeared and left us" Lily added still shaking her head and now pointing a finger as though Sydney were a badly behaved child. Sydney felt her eyes fill up this was all so frustrating. "It's hard to explain" she began. "Now, now I think we should get somewhere warm before we talk about all this" Raebeart said pushing the girls toward the three broom sticks. As they went the half giant looked over his shoulder to see Sirius wasn't following instead he was walking back to the school hurriedly his head bowed against the wind his Gryffindor scarf flying behind him. Raebeart didn't blame him. That probably was the hardest possible way to find out you latest crush was the sister of your worst enemy. He only hoped Pads didn't do anything stupid.

After an hour explaining the whole story to Lily Sydney's eyes were once again red raw. It seemed half the last week had been spent crying. "I'm sorry Sydney, if I known I would of tried to reason with him and I would have talked to you sooner. All he told me was that you had run away and abandoned him. I never realised home was quite that volatile to be honest. He just said you argued a lot. And you, you never said a word about your gift. Why was that?" lily asked quietly patting her friends shoulder. Sydney sniffed. "He told me not to. He said it was a family matter and should stay that way" she shrugged. Then she looked at her old friend blurrily and smiled. "I wish I had known you were here it's nice seeing you again I can't believe James has got a crush on you though you poor thing" she said with a small laugh. "Oh tell me about it, he would be attractive if he wasn't so dammed big headed" lily said with a sigh. "Raebeart told me you have Pads chasing you though so I guess I'm not to bad off" she teased digging her friend in the ribs.

Raebeart grinned widely he had filled lily in on that earlier. Sydney glared at him "Thanks for that fuzzy face" she pouted. They would both be quite the catch though if they weren't so full of themselves and they always insist on bulling poor Severus too. They seriously need to grow up" she said rather sadly. The half giant froze his eyes on the tiny girl black haired girl in front of him. "What?" Sydney said her voice detached and cold. Lily blinked "Haven't you seen them. I figured if you were spending so much time with them you would know" she said. "Partially when I saw you and Sirius holding hands I thought maybe you were dating so you must know" she added nervously. "Oh we're not dating and if I have my way he won't date anyone ever again and as for James I'll curse him into next week" Sydney growled.

How many faces did this guy have? He had gone from a prankster on second, intelligent the next then from friend to bully all in one day. It was no good Black needed to be set straight. In a flash the girl had jumped up and slid across the table past the half giant. Who failed to grab her as she slipped by she sprinted to the door and then she was gone. "Raebeart do you think we should stop her?" lily stammered. The half giant blinked at her. "We could try but I'm sure the boys will be fine" he said waving a massive hand dismissively. "But what if they really hurt each other?" lily pressed getting up from her seat. "Well I know they can both look after themselves but I guess we should make sure Sydney doesn't tear apart the castle looking for them" he said getting slowly to his feet. "We won't catch up with her but if we go now we can perhaps save them from a month of detention" lily sighed as she and her friend made their way back to school.

...

Sirius was walking as briskly as he could and was almost at the gate when he spotted James coming his way. The boy was dashing his glasses slightly askew and his hair a mess. His friend also looked utterly delighted with himself. "Hey pads guess what happened to me at breakfast" he grinned. Sirius frowned he had wondered where the other boy had gotten too. "Were you caught throwing dungbombs at first graders again?" the boy asked somewhat sourly. "Nope I got bored waiting for you to wake up. You snore like a pig when you've been drinking. Anyway it was no fun one my own so I went for breakfast and Evans was there and she actually let me sit and eat with her. So I have been thinking maybe it's you she doesn't like not me at all. I was going to ask but that Raebeart stole her from me before I could" James boosted happily. Sirius blinked at him. "Is eat with her slang for making out because if it isn't that's not much to boast about and what's more I don't really care if she likes me" Sirius sniped hotly.

James looked shocked at his best friend's snippy attitude. "Ok. What crawled up your ass and died" he asked equally hotly. Sirius sighed. "Nothing I just. It's that. I'm having a bad day" he said weekly unable to explain or even know where to begin. James frowned "I take it syd rejected your affections once more. You should leave her alone Pads. You really should. There are plenty of girls who would love to go out with you. Sydney is a shrimp anyway a violent shrimp which as you know is the worst kind. James blabbed straightening his glasses and squinting. "Hey actually talking of the devil here she comes" he said waving. "Hey Sydney come here and give Pads a kiss and make up his all butthurt and shit" he called.

Sirius turned around to see the smaller girl heading straight for them at an almost inhuman sprint."By Merlin she looks mad whatdya do this time Pads" James laughed. "Potter its not I it's we and I think we should run" Sirius said quickly. "What? Pads wait" James stammered confused. His eyes however went wide and he gave a yelp of surprise as a curse flew over his head. "I'm gonna curse you two till your arms fall off" Sydney roared. James gulped and ran after Sirius in the direction of the castle. "Split up and meet the one eyed hag statue" Sirius called after him as he ran up the main stair case. James obeyed and headed down towards the dungeons in hopes of doubling back later.

Who to pick first Sydney thought as she arrived in the entrance. James was slower and had made less of an effort to get close to her. Sirius on the other hand had been a flirty little git and had wormed his way into being her friend. He was faster though his long legs easily taking him up the moving staircases. A harder chase was always more rewarding the wolf inside reminded her . With that sorted she leapt up the main stairway after Black. She could just see him disappearing up a flight ahead of her. "I'll get you Pads and you better face me like a man when you do" she yelled as she jumped over the gap. "Your have to catch me first" the boy panted over his shoulder. Sydney snarled in frustration "Come back here and fight you coward" she called.

Sirius ran as fast as his long legs would go but was catching up fast. He felt hurt that she hadn't ever told him about a brother in Slytherin. Then again he had neglected to tell her his own brother Regulus in there. So maybe she had her reasons but that didn't mean she had to just keep it to herself. He was also furious she called him coward. He was far better at magic than her. He would wipe the floor with her. Wouldn't he? "Turn around and fight you big bulling bitch" Sydney yelled her voice echoing of the walls. Sirius growled "Bitch" he repeated skidding on his heels. The boy turned around and faced his attacker. "You're the only bitch round here" he roared back. His grey eyes smouldering with anger, his chest rising and falling rapidly with every breath.

Sydney ground to a halt and snarled. Her arms shook with the force of her rage. The mood vibrated in her chest and legs and she felt her hair prickle. In all the time chasing him she had worked herself into a state. She could feel her wolf fighting to get out and teach this person not to hurt her pack ever again. No. No transforming she said firmly in her head. This is my fight. "How dare you call yourself Gryffindor when you sink so low. I realised you were a obnoxious moron but if I had known you did this I would of turned you inside out the day I meet you" she snarled. Black glared back. "You can talk you never told me you were related to that, that horrid little" he stammered words failing him.

"My last names the same as his you could of worked it out for yourself. Besides its none of your business. I didn't think you would care. All you and Potter and nearly everyone else in this whole castle care about is themselves and looking good. You're all a bunch of selfish morons" Sydney spat. Her wand sparked red and electric blue menacingly at her words. Black looked back at her disbelief on his face. "Oh come on. You must know what that grease ball is like. His a hateful sod just like the rest of his house. For Merlin's sake he called lily a mudblood. Did she tell you that or were you to busy catching up" Sirius sneered. Of course she knew. She had to. She was probably like him to deep down. He couldn't believe he hadn't made the connection sooner.

Sydney hesitated. He never used to be like that. Severus had changed after all but that didn't matter. Her problems with her brother would be sorted out soon enough, starting with her teaching his tormenters a lesson. Just like the one she taught her dad. Her shoulders cracked as she fought of the transformation that threatened to take her. She pulled her arm back and sent a hex flying. However Black blocked her easily. She tried again and again she was blocked. Snarling she sent three more in quick succession his way. He rebounded each of them with ease hitting the wall and the floor. "That all you got Snape" he said somewhat breathlessly. "Blocking you is easy. Like blocking a first grade Hufflepuff" he mocked. No sooner had the word left his mouth a curse flew past his cheek grazing the bone.

"Ha. Take that you. Eek!" Sydney yelped as a curse came right at her. She returned fire and he blocked it only to be hit full in the face with the stinging hex. Sirius gave a cry of pain and was about to throw a vomiting slug curse when Sydney sent another flying. He leapt to the side and sent his spell only to be blocked not by Sydney but by Remus and Ahsoka. James had turned up to. He was sporting a nose bleed from trying to hold Sydney still from behind. "That is enough from both of you, you're supposed to be friends" Remus shouted at them. Sirius looked down at his feet. "She started it" he mumbled weakly tucking his long hair away from his eyes. "No he did. He and Potter here have been bulling my brother" Sydney roared struggling to get free. "Sydney Snape" James groaned. "I did wonder" he added letting her go but keeping tight hold of her wand.

Remus kept calm unknown to the others Raebeart and Ahsoka had told him about this early this morning. "James get Sirius cleaned up. Syd I'm sorry for what they have done its wrong but their problems with your brother can be resolved in ways other than fighting. When everyone is calm we will all talk about this like adults" he said calmly. "Yes. I agree even if I do think you two need a good thump" Ahsoka said coldly glaring at the two boys. Sydney glared as her wand was handed to Remus for safe keeping. She whipped her hand over her check removing the traces of blood. "I don't have anything to say to them" she said quietly "I want the both of you to stay away from me and my brother" Sydney whispered. "Sydney where you going" Ahsoka called as she began to head back down the stairs. The girl didn't answer. She knew in her heart she should go back to them but she had to find Severus. She needed to talk to him now.

She ran down the stars taking them three at a time. As she reached the main entrance she came to a dead stop. Raebeart was waiting for her and next to him Lily and Severus. "He took some finding and some talking but lily and me got him here" the half giant said solemnly a massive hand on the boys shoulder. "Severus don't you have something to say" Raebeart added nudging the boy forward. "we need to talk about things" the boy began. Her brother opened his mouth again but before she could speak Sydney had embraced him. "I forgive you too" she whispered in his ear. Severus sighed and patted her back awkwardly his dark eyes fixed on the group of people on the stairs. From the smiles of that shabby Lupin pair, Remus and his cousin, too the disgusted look on Potters mug and the pained expression on Blacks face. The last one in particular made his day.

...

Oh dear looks like a rather large turn of events. Will Sydney and her brother work things out and in doing so will she lose her friendship with the others. Sirius isn't bound to give up easily that's for sure. Well that's it for now I hope things seem interesting still and I will start work on another chapter and hopefully have it up before Christmas.


	9. choices

Hello again, as promised another chapter. I realise in the last chapter I brought the whole thing with lily and Severus forward a year. This was intentional. Ive been re-reading the fic and I noticed my work goes up and down and I am sorry for this I'll try and work harder ;) let me know what you wanna see more of or any ideas you have for chapters and stuff.

Chapter 9 – Choices

Sydney Snape sat quietly hidden in one of the many archways in the castle grounds. Next to her sat her brother. His grubby hair falling over his eyes and his silver and green scarf tucked up around his chin against the cold of early November. "I hated you for leaving" he said quietly. "I really did. You just up and went and I never saw you again" he added his dark eyes to the floor. "It's not like I had a choice after what happened. Mum didn't want me bad in the house. Uncle Alex wanted to take you on to but mum wouldn't let him she said she needed you" Sydney whispered her eyes fixed sadly on him. "I wouldn't have gone anyway. That guys married to one of them" her brother whispered spitefully. Sydney rolled her eyes in annoyance. Clearly he meant a muggle.

"Alison isn't that bad. Not all muggles are like him you know Russy" Sydney sighed kicking her feet against the pile of leaves on the ground. She had been in school just over a month. The time spent at Hogwarts had been so busy it had flown by. In the last week after her duel with Black she had spent most her free time with her brother trying to rekindle their relationship. However progress was very slow. "You know I suppose the ministry got involved. They had to erase dad's memory of the night as far as his aware you just ran away" Severus said his dark eyes now turned to her. "Shame I bet if he remembered he would be less of a git" Sydney remarked with a sly grin. Her brother frowned at her. "I know. I know. It's not funny" Sydney said with a sigh.

"You're so irresponsible" Severus muttered sourly. "And you haven't improved by living with that man. You act like a child, going around pulling pranks and annoying everyone. You're as bad as Potter and his cronies" he added firmly. His dark eyes fixed on his sister, she had changed over the years. It seemed they had gone in totally opposite directions. He had retreated into himself, books and magic. He kept his head down and acted how everyone else in slytherin house did. He hated muggles and mudbloods with the exception of lily. His hatred for his father had lead him to that. Sydney however seemed happy well mostly for what he heard around school she was liable to cry or lose her temper more than most girls her age. "I'm just having fun Russy and besides I don't go around bulling people like them or might I add some of your friends" Sydney said her eyes flashing angrily.

"Syd you and I are very different you realise that don't you?" Severus said coldly. Sydney ran her fingers through her hair in a frustrated manner. "I can't help that and I wish you would stop being so mean about it. It's not like you are any better. You called lily a mudblood for Merlin's sake! What has she ever done to deserve that?" she asked. "She fancies Potter" Severus whispered sadly. "She likes him more than me and she hardly ever hangs around with me anymore". "Ok. Ok. I can see why that would hurt but the term mudblood is cruel. There is nothing wrong with having muggles as parents. Just because you would rather be pure blood doesn't mean everyone else does" Sydney said her voice hushed.

"Says you. You left and got a nice upbringing" her brother grumbled. His sister sighed. "Look Severus I'm sorry. How many times do I have to say it?" Sydney pleaded her hands tight on his arm. "And how many more people are you gonna shun for what our dad did. Poor lily is worried about you" she said. "Yeah I know. I miss her but we can't be together can we? We're just too different" Severus mumbled sadly.

"That's griffin shite and you know it. All this talk of mudbloods and dark arts makes her uncomfortable so don't talk about it round her or even better stop altogether. And stop spending time with those horrible Slytherin kids they're worse than Potter and Black put together" Sydney said angrily. She realise far too late that was the wrong thing to say. "Well if they are so wonderful maybe you should go spend time with them instead" Severus snapped. "They are not wonderful. They're jerks, stupid arrogant jerks. Like that Malfoy and the others, they push you around just as much as everyone else does" Sydney snapped back. The two sat in a seething silence for a while glaring at each other.

Severus faltered first. "They are the only friends I have. I can't be seen with you or lily. I would be eaten alive" he said. "We have to stand by what we believe in. This is the path I'm choosing Syd. Just as Lily has chosen Potter over me. She doesn't know but I have seen them together. And I have no doubt you will choose some other Gryffindor to make you happy" he said. "That is if you haven't picked already" he added sourly. "I haven't picked anyone. I would have to tell them about the hole wolf thing wouldn't I?" Sydney sighed her posture slouching. Severus black eyes studied her. "So no one knows about that then?" he asked. "No. Well you, Lily, Raebeart and Ahsoka know but not anyone else" she added her face in a frown. It seemed she had told quite a few people after all. "Do you know what's wrong with those Lupin kids then" Severus asked causally. "What do you mean" Sydney asked too quickly.

"Well once a month Remus disappears and I noticed Ahsoka did the same time last month. Right near the begging. Do you remember?" he pressed. Sydney avoided his eyes. "I don't know what you mean and anyway we are talking about us not them" she said hurriedly. Severus sighed and stared at the wall. "I thought we had been though this. You and me can spend time together so long as we don't get caught" he whispered. His head ached at the idea of the other Slytherin kids finding out about this. So far they had believed him when he said he knew of no relation between the two. "Does anyone else know about us" he asked her. "I told you who does and like I said no one will tell and even if they do just tell them they are lying it's not like I live with you and if they don't believe you just tell them you hate me" Sydney said her blue eyes watching leaves fall from a nearby tree. "You did that with lily didn't you. What's the difference with me" she added sadly.

"There isn't. We are for now on different sides" Severus said with a shake of his head. He had thought their ways were parted long ago and truth be told he would of preferred it if they had. All this secrecy was bound to lead to trouble and sooner or later heartbreak. Just like with lily the time would come when Sydney wouldn't forgive him and she would part ways for a second and final time. As negative thoughts consumed him fingers found his and Sydney's warm palm met his. "For as long as we can close we will be and no matter what you do you will always be my brother" she said quietly. Severus said nothing. He couldn't think of anything that would be a promise he would keep or that would be a comfort. He didn't believe himself to be as protective as her.

Sydney watched as her brother fidgeted. "Oh and while I think of it, no more fights about me with those brats how is this gonna stay secret if you go around smashing up half the school in my honour" he said suddenly. "Oh but that was fun" Sydney whined. Severus looked at his sister and she looked back, they shared a small smile. Even if it was a doomed friendship he couldn't at least enjoy it while it lasted. Even if it had to be kept secret.

...

Later that night Ahsoka sat in the common room along with her cousin, James, Peter and Sirius. James was recounting something about quidditch practice whilst Peter listened intently his watery eyes wide in wonder. Remus as usual had his nose in a book and as for Sirius he still glared at the fire in front of them. This had been his hobby the last few days since he and Sydney's big fight. She hadn't talked to him and the other boys since and he didn't deal well with this rejection. "Come on Pads cheer up" Ahsoka said prodding the boy in the head with her wand causing his long black hair to stand up on end. "Sydney will calm down soon as she's cleared things up with her brother. Then you can go bad to fighting like a pair of blast ended skrewts" Remus said without looking up. "Oh like I care about that I'm just wondering how to let down this girl I'm going out with. She's not as much fun as I thought she would be" he said waving his hand dismissively. "They never are" Peter squeaked.

James sniggered and looked up. "But you have only been seeing her three days don't tell me Pads the pervert is pining" he said with a chortle. "I'm not pining. I wouldn't be going out with other girls if I was" he grumbled. James and Peter looked at each other. "Denial" they both laughed. Sirius glared at them. "For your information we weren't even dating" he sighed. "No you weren't were you. She kept shooting you down didn't she?" Remus said trying to hide his smile. Sirius glared at him. "That's because there's something wrong with her in the head" he grumbled. Ahsoka rolled her eyes "Remusis right she will calm down eventually but it would help if you apologised and left Severus alone from now on. That goes for all of you. Time to grow up and stop being bullies" she said firmly. "Yes miss" Sirius and James said sarcastically. Remus cleared his throat. "She has a point. We not asking you to make up with him just ignore each other" he said mildly.

James glared at him. "Look if Snivellus is in my way I'm gonna move him" he said "Right pads" he added. "Right" Sirius mumbled. The boy got up from his chair and stretched. He glanced out the window two more nights and it would be a full moon again and then he could take his mind off things. In the meantime a walk might help. "I'll be back in a few" he said as he wandered away. The others watched him leave wordlessly. "Do you think his ok" Peter asked after he had gone. "His sulking cuz he never got Sydney to go out with him. I like her and all but I don't know why his so caught up on her" James said pushing his glasses up his nose. "It's because she's hard to get" Remus said "every other girl has fallen for him instantly. Sydney likes him one second and hates him the next. She's hard to work out and he likes that" he added nodding his head knowingly. "That and deep down he knows Sydney thinks his cute" Ahsoka said with a grin. The others stared at her. "I'm a girl I know these things" she said with smirk. "I also know Sirius has gone looking for her" she added.

...

Sydney had left behind by her brother once he spotted people from his house heading their way. So she sat alone. The sun was starting to set and she was watching the last rays disappear behind the distant mountains beyond the lake. "You know this would be quite romantic if you had the right company" a voice said behind her. "Go away Black" the girl said without turning around. Sirius kicked snow as he walked over to her. "No" he said simply before pushing himself onto the seat next to her. Sydney sighed. "You have avoided me until now. Why start bothering me again?" she asked. Sirius grinned "I've been thinking" he began. "I wondered what that grating sound was" Sydney said with a wide grin.

"Very funny" Sirius said glaring at the girl. "I thought so" Sydney grinned back. The boy stared at her for a second before begging to fight his case. "What I have been thinking is that you have been unfair to me" Sirius said. Sydney glared now "How so?" she asked her voice edged in violence. "Well for starters you never told me you had a brother" he began. "Ah but you have one to, Russy told me all about him" Sydney retorted quickly her face smug. Sirius frowned and shook his head at her nickname for that slime ball. "Also you don't know the whole story about how he talks and you don't know the kind of details him and his cronies get up to" he said. "Yes I do and whilst I don't agree with it I understand it. Well sort of" Sydney said although her voice wobbled. "And so would you if you knew the whole story" she added. "I doubt that" Sirius snapped.

"Black if you don't like it leave me alone. Severus Snape is my brother and always will be. End of story." Sydney snapped back her anger rising. The two glared at each other in a strange recreation of her and her brother. "Fine have it your way" the boy said said finally folding his arms tight across his chest. "What is it with you guys I capable of being friends with you both if you would just leave each other alone" Sydney said heatedly. "Neither of you can make me chose between you. There are things I like and dislike about you both" she added. "I wasn't trying to make you pick" Sirius said defensively. "Yes you were and its not something you or him have the right to do to me" the girl grumbled. "I have enough problems without you two trying to tear me apart" Sydney sighed.

"Fine. Fine. Fine. I'm sorry but I wanted to make sure you knew what he was like" Sirius said. "And what? You though that then I would hate him too and applaud how you treat him. Don't you think that's awfully presumptuous of you" Sydney asked her eyes burning into his. Sirius looked back at her. "Ok maybe a little but it's not like me and him are going to be friends" he said. "Ever" he added firmly. Sydney sighed and slouched once more "Yeah I know. I know but if you can't accept that sometimes I will hang around with him rather than you and the guys then we can't be friends. His my brother and I have been separated from him for too long and the way things are heading with us I don't know how long we can be friends for" she said sadly. "I need to take this chance to spend as much time with him as I can. You must know how that feels you're in the same situation with your brother aren't you. Wouldn't you give anything to just put that behind you and talk to him" she added.

Sirius groaned. He understood how this felt but he always held back. His brother was easily pushed into his families ideals, which was something Sirius regretted greatly. He barely spoke to his brother anymore and things were so bad at home we was already choosing to stay here for Christmas. As the boy glared at the floor a small hand reached out to his. "Look. I Know you guys are still gonna fight and you know that if I find out about it I'll kick your ass. So let's just call it quits for now and try and give me some space" the girl. The boys silver eyes held her blue ones and he groaned again. "Friends" Sydney asked sweetly. Sirius rolled his eyes. "Ok you win. Friends" he said shaking her hand. The girl smiled at him and he smirked back "And eventually passionate lovers" he added with a wink. Sydney glared and pulled her hand away her face pink. "You're such a pervert" she muttered rising to her feet and pushing past him. "Aw come on let me have a quick kiss it's nearly Christmas after all" he called after her. "Just a quick Christmas friends snog" he added.

"I think your find most friends don't snog each other and besides its November" Sydney called back over her shoulder. "That's not true I kiss all my friends. Well the girl ones." Sirius said catching up to her. "So you kiss Remus then. He does look a bit girly" Sydney grinned. "I did once. He was shit at it. I offered to practice with him but he wasn't interested in fact he slapped me. Oh wait I think I'm confusing him with my last ex" Sirius scratching his head in a confused manner. Sydney chuckled as they made their way back to the common room. As much as he annoyed her she couldn't help but like him and the idea of choosing between her brother and her friends was more painful than the incident with her dad. Sydney wished there and then that it would never happen.


	10. plans

"Hey guys hope you all had a great Christmas. Thank you to all that have reviewed or added me. Im gonna try my best to keep updates regular but i have lost my notes for the fic so im gonna be changing what I originally planned to happen so bear with me" ~ Wibbs

Chapter 10 – **Plans**

Two days after her talk with Severus and Sydney was beginning to think the good times were already going. Ahsoka, her best friend seemed to be ignoring her. She had been in bed nearly all day and refused to eat or come outside or go to classes. She wouldn't even go to the school nurse. Remus also seemed to have become ill and had shut himself away in his dorm. She had thought of finding Severus but he was nowhere to be found. So the girl found herself trying to remember about what he had said the last time they had talked. He had asked her about her friends and what she knew about their condition. She hadn't answered him. That would have been stupid of her to tell him her suspicions. It was true that last mouth the cousins had been sick around the same time. It had been the end of the first week during last month. Ahsoka had just upped and gone along with Remus and both had reappeared looking tired and ill. And now around four weeks later they were both like it again.

Sydney sighed she had hoped Lily might be around so they could practice spells together but her old had wandered off with that Potter boy. Apparently they were going to do their charms homework together. "Likely story" Sydney muttered to herself. In the meantime she just had the company of a rather sleepy Sirius black. As the boy slouched in a chair half asleep with boredom she sat on the chairs arm and delighted in poking him in the ribs. "Getoffyabitch" he muttered as she tickled him. "Not till you tell me what you learned yesterday" Sydney said in a sing song voice. "Don't have an eating contest with Raebeart" the boy said weakly. "That's right" Sydney said ruffling his hair. The boys silver eyes glared at her. "Why don't you go find someone else to bully with. Try your brother since I'm not aloud anymore" he growled up at her from under his tangled black fringe.

Sydney glared at him her blue eyes livid. "Why don't you try being nice for once" she said jabbing him hard in the head with her wand. "You are such a violent little pest" Sirius yelped rubbing his head. He frowned at her but then chuckled as she continued to prod him all over with her wand tip. "Stop it no tickling" he gasped his hands raised in defence. "But you're quite clearly enjoying yourself. Your laughing" Sydney with a giggle. She grinned down at him and carried on her playful assault of his person. Sirius grabbed her wrist pulling her on top of him. Sydney let loose a loud speak as he pulled her against his chest. "Now this I like" the boy said as his friend blushed.

"Get a room you two" said a rough sounding voice from behind them, the two turned around to see Remus. "Moony you're up and as fresh as a daisy in dragon dung I see" Sirius said playfully. Remus smiled weakly at his friend and waited patiently as Sirius pulled away from Sydney and came over to him. "Don't worry after tonight you'll be feeling like yourself again. You and your cousin" he said his expression sly. Remus grumbled as Sirius grinned. He hadn't planned on telling his friends but they had worked it out for themselves before the first full moon of the year. They had appeared as they always did, James as a stag, Sirius a dog and tiny Peter a rat. All had kept the two werewolves company whilst the moons gaze covered them. Thankfully they had all stayed in the Shrieking Shack just in case keeping two of them under control was too much.

"Don't worry Moony I think we can risk it. Your cousin is pretty controlled in her other form" Sirius said eagerly. Remus looked unsure as his friend grinned widely at him. Sydney sat perfectly still behind the two boys her keen hearing making out every word, maybe theory had been correct after all. When she first met her friend she had felt her inner wolf stir and had felt its need to show dominance. It had also reacted similar when she had met Remus though the feeling wasn't as intense. This behaviour wouldn't make sense if they were purely human. She had to have some kind of animalistic trait and since she wasn't and organic anigmi she had to be something else. "Sirius I think Sydney can hear us" Remus said in barely a whisper. The boy glanced over his shoulder and Sydney quickly turned the other way avoiding his gaze. "Unlikely at that distance" he said with a shrug.

Remus frowned she certainly seemed to be listening to him. "Sydney would you go check on my cousin for me please" he said, eager to get rid of her for a while. "I suppose" Sydney sighed and left them to it. Sirius grinned in a vaguely perverted way. "If I turned into a dog I could so follow her one night" he said smugly. "There's something wrong with you Pads" his friend said disapprovingly". "Aw come on Moony. James helps me pull the cute dog trick on girls all the time" Sirius said his hands together his eyes pleading. "Sometimes I think you need sedating" Remus said. "And I'm Not James. If he helped you once his bound to do it again, so ask him" he added his arms over his chest crossly. "His chasing Evans all the time. She suddenly seems to find him tolerable" Sirius said with a pout. "Oh really, Padfoot like you can complain, your always with some girl or other" Remus chuckled.

"Just how many girlfriends do you have at the moment?" Remus asked brushing his brown hair out his eyes. "None. I dumped them both to focus all my charms on getting Syd" Sirius said as if he were proud. "I have a bet on with James that I can get a kiss by Christmas" he explained after Moony's shocked expression. "That's horrible" Remus exclaimed. "Oh come on its not as if I don't like her as well. You know I think she's attractive" Sirius sighed with a dejected look. "You think most girls are Pads. And then you go off them as quickly as you fell for them" Remus said grabbing his friend by the arm of his robe. "What if she does like you back and you start dating, what then? Break her heart like every other girl" he said his voice angry. "What is this moony you don't fancy her do you?" Sirius asked his black eyebrows neatly rose over his eyes.

"No I do not but I think she has enough to deal with at the moment. I mean she has agreed to be your friend despite the bully you have been to her brother and she has to keep her friendship with Severus a secret just to keep him happy. She's already dividing herself between you two enough without you trying to make her fall in love with her" Remus said haughtily. "You're such a womaniser" he added. Sirius stared at his friend. "You know Moony sometimes you really get your knickers in a twist around the full moon" he said with a bark like laugh. "Don't worry how complicated could it get and as for her brother I'll stay out his way if he stays out mine" he said his voice laced with confidence. "And if we get in a fight I have told Syd she can have a free slap" he added brightly .

Remus raised an brown eye brow at him. "I did but she did say she wouldn't do it, for fear it would turn me on. Which is fair enough because it might" Sirius said his face thoughtful. Remus stared at him for a few seconds before sighing. "You're impossible. Just don't overdo it ok? You know you have broken quite a few hearts here" he said a small smile on his worn face. "I'll do my best" Sirius said saluting before turning on his heal and leaving. "Where are you going?" Remus called. "I'm off to find Prongs. We haven't pulled one single prank all day" Sirius said with a grin. "See ya tonight Moony" he called as he walked off. Remus could only smile and shake his head. It seemed his friends would never change.

...

Out of earshot in the girls dorm Sydney was glad there was no one other than her and Ahsoka present. It meant she could play a trick on her. Slipping into her wolf form the girl bounded through the red curtains onto her friends bed and clambered all over her. The girl beneath her yelped in alarm and sat up. "Sydney get off. Why are you so rambunctious today?" she growled pushing the white wolf off her. Sydney turned back into human form and sat crossed legged on the bed cloths. "It's a full moon tonight I always get kinda rowdy" she beamed. "Don't you" she added eyes glinting. "No I get sick" Ahsoka said without thinking. Sydney smiled "Yes Remus is sick to the poor thing" she said causally. Ahsoka blinked nervously. "Oh really? What a coincidence" she exclaimed with forced suprise.

Sydney looked impatiently at her."Oh come on Ashy I know what you are and Remus too. You're both weres. Why didn't you tell me?" she said frowning at her shyness. Ahsoka looked at her meekly. "I knew you had worked it out. I'm sorry. I've been trying to but with what was happing between you and your brother and your own gifts I thought you had enough to deal with" the other girl said her expression sad. Sydney sighed. "It's ok I understand. I mean I didn't tell you what I could do either. Not till you saw me that night. So I understand why you would be, well reluctant to share. I'm here for you though you know that right?" she said her voice unusually gentle and unsure. Ahsoka nodded. She knew that Sydney knew all too well what it was like to keep a secret from the ones you love most. She had a lot pride for her friend in this moment. Sydney was showing that she was capable of true loyalty, something Ahsoka thought she would never have.

Sydney smiled widely. She had never met a real werewolf before and couldn't help but wonder about everything to do with their whole condition. "So how did it happen?" she asked bluntly, tucking her hair behind her ears. Ahsoka sighed Sydney's tact had disappeared as quickly as it had come. "It's hard to explain. I suppose the story starts with my mother" she said her voice already tired. "Until September this year I lived in Russia with my brother Lukas and Rurik my dad . He wasn't much of a role model so my brother looked after me a lot" she said. Sydney smiled this was yet another thing she could relate to with her friend. "What happened to your mum?" she asked gently, her head tilted to the side.

"I'm getting to it, like I said Dad was a bad role model, a bad person really. He likes the dark arts a whole bunch and well he made enemies. One of those enemies happened to be a werewolf" Ahsoka said with a shake of her head."He was always double crossing creatures like me any other half humans he can find. He used them then screws them over. As a result my mother bitten, only she was bitten whilst being pregnant with me" Ahsoka said tears stinging her eyes. Sydney looked at her, her own expression sad. "She died giving birth to me but the virus or whatever it is a werewolf pass on in their jaws passed into me somehow" Ahsoka explained. "So you've been transforming from when you were a baby" Sydney gasped. "No that's the strange thing. I only first transformed when I turned thirteen" Ahsoka said thoughtfully.

"My brother and I can't explain it and nor can any healer. All we know is there is no cure" she added her shoulders dipping. "Dad disowned me the next day. He kicked me out the house and my helped set me up with some money and helped me get here with the help of Dumbledore. Dad hates him for it but is forcing him to stay using his so called friends to threaten him" Ahsoka continued. Sydney stared at her, her jaw open from shock. The black haired girl shook her head. "What do you mean more werewolves?" Sydney gasped outraged.

"I'm not sure Lukas just said people have been chasing him since he left the house. He hasn't be able to get out the country yet. His trying to come over here but dad isn't making it easy for him. He wants us kept apart" Ahsoka sighed. "I really miss him Syd" she added meekly. Sydney sighed and pulled her friend into a tight hug. "Im sure he will be ok, he sounds like he knows what his doing" she said. "I hope so" Ahsoka said hugging her friend back tightly. "And in the meantime you have me and Moony" Sydney said brightly pulling back. Ahsoka could still see her friend was curious about her situation and took a deep breath preparing herself for the next onslaught of questions.

"So what happens tonight where they send ya to transform?" Sydney asked. Ahsoka smiled weakly and began to explain the situation. They would be lead under the whomping willow though a small dirt tunnel to the shrieking shack, an abandoned building on the edge of Hogsmead village. There they could transform and be safely locked away from the public. With them both being werewolves there was no real harm in them being together. "So you will be safe around me to then right" Sydney said her voice excited. "Yes we aren't dangerous to animals" Ahsoka said with a grin. The werewolf thought carefully. She wondered if she should tell her friend about the others. James, Sirius and Peter had all been there last time, in animal form. Should she tell her how the presence of her friends and her cousin had somehow made her feel tamer? Or that the boys were planning to go into the forest tonight to play. The boys were real animagus and had done it illegally before their fourth year at school and Ahsoka believed Sydney would be excited about this.

"Earth calling Ashy, what the fuck you thinking about?" Sydney said projecting her voice loudly between her hands. Her friend jumped. "Oh just that I eh. I have something to tell you about the guys. Something you need to know but I don't think I should do it" Ahsoka said nervously scratching her head. "Is it that they are all a bunch of idiots cuz I worked that out on like day one" Sydney said with a grin. Her friend frowned at her. "I'm trying to be serious" Ahsoka said trying to hide her smile. "That's no fun" Sydney pouted. She then smiled as her friend laughed. "No its not but this is important. You see the guys worked out what Remus was a long time ago and they wanted to help so" Ahsoka quickly began to tell Sydney what she knew.

"So James and Sirius worked out how to change into animals and since their third year they have been keeping my cousin company" Ahsoka finished rather breathlessly. Sydney blinked at her in wonder her jaw slightly open once more. "Wow those two are a lot smarter than I realised" she said her blue eyes wide in wonder. "What animals are they" she asked. "James was a stag" Ahsoka began. "That figures the big head of his" Sydney muttered. "Peter is a rat" her friend continued with a smirk. Sydney nodded thoughtfully "and Sirius is what" she asked causally. "A dog a big back dog with a rather vague expression" Ahsoka said with a giggle.

Sydney sniggered. The idea of Sirius turning into a goofy dog was hilarious. She smiled she had learnt a lot today but the guys were in the dark when it came to her. If they didn't know about her powers she couldn't tag along tonight. "It's a great thing they did, we shouldn't have any problems but maybe you could come to and keep an eye on us" Ahsoka said her voice hinting. Sydney sighed. "I would have to tell the guys what I am" she said twirling her hair in a absent minded manner. "Well, me Raebeart and Lily know. Why not tell them? I think you can trust them. Just tell Black and he will get you in. I'll tell Remus what's and James for you" her friend said brightly. "You seem so sure" Sydney said and she smiled. "Well I have good instincts and besides Black will go along with anything you say and less you ignore him the more he will leave your brother alone. Or at least that's what I suspect" Ahsoka said with a grin.

"I don't see why, they hate each other" Sydney sighed. "Yeah and to be honest I don't like your brother a great deal but Black fancies you and will do anything to please you" Ahsoka grinned. Sydney glowered at her for the comment about her brother and about Black. "Me and every other girl" Sydney said weakly. "Not that I care" she added quickly. Ahsoka smiled and poked her friend in the arm with her wand. "Fine, if you think he will play nice I'll go talk to the git" Sydney sighed. "Oh come on I know you like any excuse to talk to him" Ahsoka teased. Sydney charmed a pillow across the room at her, hitting the other girl in the face before leaving and shutting the door with a snap.

...

Sirius and James were sitting on the steps by the entrance hall. Both boys were watching a tall dark greasy haired lad who was watching them wearily from the other side of the courtyard. Severus Snape glared at them as if daring them to start a fight. His hand was in his pocket, tight on his wand. "Aw come Pads on his asking for if" James said with a exasperated voice. "I know ,the little maggot but I promised Syd and you promised Lily we have to try and be good" Sirius said sourly. Truthfully he would never want to get on with Snivels under any circumstances. However he felt it was the only way to keep the girl happy and the only way to get his kiss was if he could make her happy. "She's been crying less since we back off and they made up" he added.

"That's true and Evans has been hanging around with me too" he said pushing his lenses up his nose a wide smile on his face."The things you two have to do for woman huh. Merlin forbids you should be decent for the sake of it" said a familiar voice. Sydney stood behind them a glare on her face. Behind her Remus and Ahsoka panted apparently they had run to catch up to her. Sirius stood up. "See how good we are his glaring but I'm not doing anything, I'm not even thinking about it. I certainly wasn't thinking about charming him in the air and dunking him in mud" he said very quickly.

James hit himself in the forehead comically. "Sure you weren't" Sydney said eyeing her brother carefully. The boy blinked at her his expression flashed with sadness before he got up and walked away. Sydney's heart squirmed uncomfortably."Come on Black I need to talk to you" Sydney said grabbing his robes and tugging him along behind her. Sirius flashed a worried look at his friends. "I was being good. James tell her I was being good" he said as she dragged him away. James laughed "Poor old pads in trouble again". Remus and Ahsoka smiled and sat down with him. They began to whisper about their plans for the next night.

...

A little way off Sydney still dragged Sirius by his robes she could feel her brother watching and knew he was hiding somewhere nearby. So she had dragged her friend right till the edge of the forest, out of eye sight. "What's the problem Syd I'm trying I really am. All I did was glare at the slime ball" Sirius said as they stopped. "Pads don't talk about him like that" Sydney sighed. "Cant help it, I hated him before and I hate him even more now" Sirius grumbled pouting at her. "I wish you just ditch him altogether" he said. "His is my brother and I love him no matter what you think and I'm getting tired of your petty comments" the girl snapped. Sirius stared at his feet his long hair covering his face. "Your too loyal for your own good. Sooner or later his gonna hurt you. How do you know you can trust him?" he asked. Sydney stared at the boy feeling rather impatient; he was being such a child.

"I know I can trust him because he hasn't told anyone I can do this" Sydney said with a sigh. Sirius stared at her and she took a breath. "Do what?" he began. Sirius couldn't believe his eyes and had to rub them to double check it was really happing. The girl in front of him melded fluidly into a white wolf. From a face full of soft fur Sydney's blue eyes stared out at him. her head came to just above his waist. "Syd is that you. How did you work out to do that your shit at transfiguration" he stammered in disbelief. Sydney turned back. "Well that's one of the rudest responses so far" she grumbled her cheeks pink. "It's not a spell. I've been able to do that since I was a kid and Severus was the only one who" the girl paused, her eyes hard.

"Look you don't need to know but I trust him and now I'm trusting you. You two are in equal in my mind" Sydney said her voice wobbly. Sirius blinked at her, he didn't like the idea of that but it didn't matter for now anyway. "Wow. What else can you do?" he asked with a chuckle. "I have a mean left hook. Now promise you won't tell and your let me come out with you and the others on full moon tonight. Please. Please. Please." Sydney pleaded. She looked to cute to resist and he was sure she would be safe with them. Sirius smiled slyly. "Of course you can Snowy" he said. Sydney flushed at him, he was embarrassing her again.

"Hey if you're in the gang you need a nickname" Sirius teased. He winked playfully at her. "Oh and as you're a girl incitation kiss" he said brightly leaning in. "Enough down boy" Sydney snarled and attacked. "Ow" Sirius yelped holding his cheek. "Your right you do have a mean left hook" he said as she pushed past him. "Hey wait for me snowy" he called running after her. Sydney found herself stopping and waiting. "Do you think we can chase each other's tails later tonight" the boy asked as soon as he caught up. "No" the girl replied "I think you chase enough tail, so to speak already. If not me some other poor girl" she added with a laugh. She smiled at him and he grinned back rather sheepishly. Sirius Black was hard work but deep down under that bravado she expected he had a heart of gold.

...

That's it for now. I hope you all know a little more about Ahsoka now. Your hear more about her family soon. I should mention i borrowed the character from a friend but edited the info slightly. I hope my friend Kayla likes what I have done with her and you guys like her and Sydney too. The next chapter should follow soon.


	11. Danger, Danger

_I hope people are enjoying the fic so far. I need to give full character credit to my friend Kayla for this chapter as I am using yet more of her characters. They are also so creative and different that I just have to use them. I have however edited some details for the purpose of my fic, I'll explain what I have changed at the end. For now read on and I hope you enjoy_.

Chapter 11 – **Danger, Danger**

It was mid morning in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and lessons were well underway. In a certain charms class Sydney Snape sighed audibly as she sat next to her friend Ahsoka. She wore a rather bored expression on her face as did her friend. In front of them the tiny professor Flitwick instructed them eagerly on their latest charm to practice. They were learning the Glacius charm, a spell that freezes air around the wand tip. After being shown how it was done they practiced by freezing glasses of water or pumpkin juice. "This is boring it doesn't take an hour to learn this" Sydney grumbled as she tucked her long hair behind her ears.

"So why haven't you frozen your pumpkin juice then?" Ahsoka asked with a tired smile as she watched her friend pout childishly. "Shut it flea bag or ill freeze your muzzle off" Sydney growled playfully jabbing her with her wand. Ahsoka smiled at her again. Her best friend was clearly missing the outdoors. "You're just sulking because we aren't still playing outside with the guys" she said with a smirk. The dark haired girl sighed. "Last night was such fun even if Padfoot was being annoying" she said before attending to her work. Sydney flicked her cherry wood wand and frowned when she only made the glass slightly frosted. Ahsoka grinned and attempted her glass freezing her pumpkin juice perfectly.

"Show off" Sydney grumbled. "You would be doing fine if you weren't to busy thinking about Sirius" Ahsoka whispered making her friend blush. "Im not thinking about him" she said quickly. "Why would I?" Sydney added her eyes blue eyes avoiding all eye contact. "Cuz you like him duh, you two wouldn't leave each other alone last night or this morning for that matter" Ahsoka said. "I actually felt rather neglected by you recently" she added with a pout. "Now who's sulking?" Sydney chuckled happily. "We were just play fighting and besides you had your cousin had plenty of company. It's not like you guys missed us after we left" she added with a smirk.

Ahsoka grinned at her. "Yeah, yeah yeah" she sighed in mock annoyance. "Girls please stop talking and start practising" the teacher squeaked from in front of them. Sydney swished her wand genlty. "Glacius" she said clearly. A flurry of ice fell from her wand and the glass froze solid. "See what happens when one concentrates?" Flitwick said with a smile and he walked off to check on the other students. Sydney and Ahsoka stuck there tongue out behind his back and giggled. This caused a girl nearby to glare at them. "Would you two shut up" she hissed. Sydney glared at her hard and the girl turned around muttering a meek apology.

"It was fun, even if slightly dangerous" Ahsoka said quietly after the girl went back to her work. Sydney turned to her "You know that other stuff that happened wasn't your fault right" she said firmly. Ahsoka looked hesitant. "I know but still. Syd you could have been killed you know that don't you?" she asked her voice hushed. "But I wasn't you guys all had my back" Sydney said as if it didn't matter. She just smiled as she unfroze and refroze her glass. "I think I got the hang of this. Do you think we could use this for a prank or two?" she asked. "I'm sure we can think of something fun" Ahsoka smirked. Her friend seemed determined to change the subject.

Sydney smiled to herself as she practiced her charm work. She had no regrets about the past night but the end of it had been rather too exciting. "Padfoot was very brave last night and he was still worrying about you this morning. He even walked you to class didn't he?" Ahsoka teased with a chuckle. "Only to care of magical creatures. I suppose he was just checking up on me" Sydney said feeling a blush creeping on her cheeks. She sighed again. Last night had certainly been one of the most interesting nights of her life.

_Flashback_

_The air was cold that night it had a definite edge of winter upon it and Sirius was very glad he had his fur coat to keep him warm. The boy wandered near the Whomping Willow in the form of a bear sized black dog, whilst nearby James stored his invisibility clock away in a hollow tree. "Your keen tonight Pads. Anything to do with the extra female company we will be having" Peter said with a snigger as his friends tail wagged. "Wormtail don't let me here you talk of female company again. You're far too innocent for such a conversation" James said in outrage whilst pinching Peter's cheek in a mum like fashion. Sirius barked in laughter and his friend sulked, Peter frowned moodily. His arms over his chest and he glared at the floor._

_James sighed. "I wonder if she got nabbed by one of the teachers sneaking out" he said with a frown at the dog by his feet. Sirius promptly whined his ears dropping as he did so. "It's your fault if she has she refused to come under the cloak cuz you kept trying to molest her. You need to learn to keep your paws off you perverted pooch face" James sniggered patting his friend patronisingly. Sirius growled lightly but then his floppy ears pricked as footsteps came closer. "That must be her now, no wetting yourself with excitement ok Pads" Peter squeaked giggling behind his pudgy hands. Sirius paid no attention his silver eyes fixed on the bushes ahead._

_Sydney grumbled as she came into view, she was whipping her shoe on the grass as she went. "Bollocks. I think I stepped on something" she said sounding mortified. James laughed quietly. "That was probably one of Padfoot's personal dungbombs" Peter chuckled. James bent over double with laughter whilst Sirius looked as offended as a dog could. He whined his disproval and turned away from his friends, nose in the air. "Didn't you use your wand to light the way?" James asked after he finished laughing. "Yeah some of the way but I had to stop. The Bloody Baron was floating about by the entrance hall" she grumbled. "Bloody transparent little tattletaling git" she added with a frown. Down at her feet Sirius stood up on his hind legs causing Peter who had been leaning against him for warmth to tumble over. _

_The dog paid no heed, he wagged his tail and licked her full in the face. Sydney scowled "Thanks I feel much better now Black" she said sarcastically. Sirius yipped and wagged his tail once more. He leant down sniffing Peter excitedly. The boy laughed and raised his hands in defence before transforming into a fat brown rat. He was then pushed toward the tree by Sirius's wet black nose. Peter squeaked loudly as ran between the whipping branches. He made it safely though and pressed a knot on the trunk. The tree froze instantly and they all gathered around. Without further ado Peter and Sirius disappeared down the tunnel hidden in the roots, whilst Sydney and James waited outside. _

"_Pads is gonna bring Remus first then his cousin you better transform so they don't try and bite you" James said with a grin. He was eager to see what Padfoot had down by the lake. He watched curiously as the girl took a deep breath and shifted into the form of a white wolf. She stood at a shorter height than Sirius's dog form but she looked stockier in the shoulders and hips. James found himself glad to have another large animal on his side, after all the more the merrier with two full grown werewolves on the loose. He watched as the wolf sat down her ears rammed forward listing carefully for their friends. _

_James smiled at her and transformed. His stag form was a impressive creature, bigger than her or Padfoot by a long shot. However he was not as funny as Peter's chubby animal or cute as Sirius form. Sydney thought to herself. James turned his delicate ears and pawed the ground with a hoof and tossed his antlers as a bark echoed down the tunnel. "That was quick" he said his head tilted to one side. Sydney yipped happily, she was glad they were magical and could understand each other when transformed. She had wondered for a while if they would have trouble communicating. _

_To the creatures surprise it was not Padfoot but Remus who appeared first. His body resembled a wolf but the hair was coarser. The brown covering resembled bristles rather than fur and the muzzle was shorter too. His limbs looked longer and the paws were far larger than her own. As he turned to them the pale eyes still looked quite human although the pupils were elongated. Moony made a sort of snuffing sound to greet James but stopped when he spotted the white wolf. It seemed that it took a few seconds for him to work out who this was. Sydney's blue eyes held his gaze for a second before turning away. She reminded herself it was rude to stare at him. _

_Moony moved slowly his feet padding on the ground he approached Sydney carefully, he did not want to scare her. Her form was in his mind very fitting for her. What animal is more boisterous and loyal than a wolf to its pack? he thought. "Hello " he whined politely before he touched his nose to the girls in a friendly greeting. Sydney wuffed back and he flopped next to James who butted him affectionately with his head. "Alrite Moony, where's mutt face got to?" the dear laughed. Before Remus could growl an answer Sirius popped his head out of the hole comically. He let loose a loud bark then pulled himself up, his tail still wagging. Behind him another were followed. _

_Sydney watched in eager anticipation as her best friend appeared. Ahsoka unlike Remus had bluish grey fur that seemed softer than his. She seemed a little more nervous. Sydney guess this was because of their last visit to the forest had involved her nearly getting impaled by an angry unicorn. The white wolf approached her friend confidently her own fluffy tail wagging. Ahsoka studied the girl and whined. Sydney whined back and bopped her friend on the nose with a paw. "Don't be scared. Ashy. Hey that name suits you more now your fur looks kinda ashy don't it" she barked and her friend growled back playfully. "Yeh it does and I'm not scared with you guys here" she said. _

_Sirius yapped happily and ran between them all. Peter who was currently balanced on his head was clinging on for dear life "Stop him someone" he sqeaked. "Would you calm down?" James said. He stomped his foot and knocked the dog over with his antlers impatiently. Peter fell off and rolled along the ground towards Sydney. She knocked him back the other way with a heavy paw in a poor attempt at being playful. Padfoot lay on his back, his four legs in the air comically, dazed by his friends attack. "Bad luck sunshine" Ahsoka woofed at him before stepping over his fallen form and following James into the trees. Sirius clambered to his four feet and tailed them. "Wait for me guys" he barked._

_James led them to a clearing in the forest. Sydney sniffed the air as they went. It smelt as if they often came here on a full moon. She wondered what they did all night sat here in the dark but before she could try and question anyone a cold wet nose nudged itself in her ear. "Get off me Black" Sydney growled as Sirius began nuzzling her. The boy dog whined and rolled on his back "But I'm adorable, don't you want a doggy kiss?" he whining pathetically. "No" Sydney barked pushing him away with her shoulder. Remus yipped in a way that sounded like laughing as his friend rolled around by Sydney's paws. Ahsoka yapped too. "You have to admire his persistence" she said in her growly voice. _

_Sydney glanced up at the moon the silver rays shone down on the pair of werewolves. Around animals they were fine and she had no difficulty understanding them to any other animal she had come across. At least that was the case while she was wolf, the girl suspected it would be a very different matter if she were human. As she looked back to the moon she wondered what was like to fear something so beautiful, or to suffer with such pain each and every month. Sirius finally got up and left her alone he began chasing Peter around the clearing. The dog pushed the other boy over with one paw only to roll him around with the other. Sydney watched with mild interest as James joined in the fray. He kicked Padfoot over with one of his delicate but strong legs sending the dog tumbling into a bush._

"_Be careful" Moony huffed his ears flat on his head but as Ahsoka gave him a comforting lick behind the ear he seemed to settle ."He will be fine he landed on his head" she woofed. Sydney climbed to her feet and went to the bush where Pads fell only to find he wasn't there. She whined quietly, where had he gotten too she thought as she too disappeared. James made a short of snorting noise which she guessed was a sound of impatience. She heard Moony whimper "Pads is up to his old tricks" and knew it meant that Sirius was messing around. "Come out Padfoot this isn't funny" Sydney barked her large ears scanning for him. _

"_Where is that fur bag?" Prongs snorted behind her as he and the others appeared. "Could be anywhere by now, the little fathead is quick on his feet" Remus growled. Sydney barked a laugh. "He can't be far I can scent him still" she said sniffing the air. "Look out Pads she's coming for ya" Ahsoka laughed. All at once there was a rushing sound in the trees and Pads jumped out landing on top of the she wolf with a thump. Sydney found herself rather winded beneath his huge frame. "I wanna go exploring" he said his tail wagging, his nose in her face. "You could of just asked" Sydney grumbled weakly from beneath him. _

"_Excellent I'll lead the way" Sirius barked brightly before clambering off Sydney and walking ahead of them. Sydney whined and climbed to her paws before shaking her whole body. "That hurt, his well heavy" she whimpered to Ahsoka. "Aw poor Syd, love does hurt sometimes I'm afraid" the werewolf chuckled. "Catch me if you Snowy" Sydney heard Sirius yip. The girl growled and leapt after the boy chasing Blacks wagging tail. "I think I will lead thank you" she panted as she caught up and over took him. "You have a cute tail" the boy barked after her as she ran ahead. Sydney raced on paying little attention to her surroundings as she went._

_As the gang went deeper the trees thinned out and they came to another clearing. Sydney stopped at its centre. She was surprised to see a tent and a fire present. "Who would be daft enough to stay here" she said curiously as her friend's surrounded her. Ahsoka looked thoughtful, her silver head tilted to one side. There was a scent in the air a scent she knew from somewhere. As her best friend padded off she whined in a worried manner. She had a bad feeling about all this. It had all been fun and games until now but this felt truly dangerous. _

"_Don't go far Snowy butt" Pads called as Sydney disappeared through the trees. The girl explored with her nose to the ground. There were two strange scents in the area, neither belonged to creatures she was familiar with. As she headed further away she was pleasantly unaware of a pair of hungry dark eyes watching her intently from the trees. She knew it was dangerous in the forest but her she had no idea her care free curiosity was about to get her into big trouble. As she followed one of the scents deeper into the forest she ignored the calls of her friends to go back to them where it was safe. "Like there is anything in here that could take me" she wuffed to herself._

_Ahsoka sat in the clearing she had her own blue eye fixed on a bird sitting in a near buy tree. It had beautiful silver feathers that glistened in the pale moonlight. Its beak was silver two but its eyes were the deepest amber and reminded her of a friend back home. "It couldn't be could it?" She thought to herself. She woofed at the bird loudly to get its attention but it merely blinked at her and then turned its eyes to something going on in the distance. Ahsoka whined worriedly, things were seemingly adding up. As she caught the scent second body again her memory came flooding back and she realised Sydney was in terrible danger. _

_Suddenly there was a terrified howl that ended in a cry that echoed eerily through the forest. "That sounded like Sydney" Remus said panicked. Without delay Sirius bounded ahead of them towards his friend. He leapt through the trees quickly and to his horror found Sydney suspended in the air by her ankles. "Put me down" the girl yelled glaring at her attacker. Her legs were being gripped by a tall man with pale skin, long black hair and dark blue eyes. His mouth was bared and he hissed at Sydney loudly. "No. You smell rather too good to let go" he purred. The man grabbed one of the girl's clenced fists, the one held tightly around her wand. The wand sparked angrily at her attacker. Sirius gasped as the man forced Sydney's wrist back making her drop her weapon on the floor._

_The boy switched back into a wizard and pointed his own wand at the attacker. "Put her down now" Sirius yelled. The man turned and glared at him. "What you gonna do about it runt" he snarled hungrily. Sirius scowled. "I'll hex you into next year, now drop her." he snarled his heart hammering. Sydney's eyes were now fixed on his. "Get out of here Pads" she yelled. "Not without you" Sirius cried. He raised his wand arm quickly striking the man in the shoulder. The man snarled and dropped Sydney on her backside. His hand dove in his long black cloths and he pulled out his own wand. "Fine then kid if you wanna play let's play" the man spat. Sirius glared at him "I'm ready when you are you bastard" he snarled. _

_Sydney watched wide eyed as the two sent curses at each other. She scrambled on the ground for her own wand, determined to help Padfoot. As Sydney finally found it she clambered to her feet just in time to get hit in the leg by a burning hex. The girl collapsed once more with a groan. "You arsehole. I'll get you for that" Sirius snarled at the man. He and the man growled both ready for a showdown. Suddenly from the bushes Ahsoka appeared t leaping between the two and whining at her attacker urgently. The man eyed her for a second before realisation finally crossed his pale features. "Ahsoka is that you" he said horsey. _

_Sydney climbed back to her feet. She was about to ask what the hell was going on when there was a growl from her side. She then remembered she was human and in the presents of two werewolves. Sirius stood in front of her .The boy grabbed her hand, holding her hand tightly. James who was still a stag butted them back with his antlers. "I'll take Sydney back to the school and met you there" Sirius said firmly pulling Sydney away. With her legs still burning and her head aching from so much to take in the girl was only too happy to get out the way_

_End flashback_

Sydney sighed. She wouldn't tell anyone but she had been so scared last night she had felt like crying. It was only because Sirius had come to her aid she had been able to even think about fighting, before that she had been frozen in fear. The night had been strange, fun and scary all at the same time. The girl looked thoughtfully out the window as she wondered where her hero and her attacker were now. It worried her to think this man was still near or even in the school. He had acted like he was going to kill her after all. Sydney looked at her best friend who smiled yet again as if everything was normal. Sydney ran her fingers through her hair worriedly. Chances were likely she would see her attacker soon enough.

It had turned out that the man that had attacked her was Ahsoka's big brother, Lukas Lupin. He and his friend Nikol, who she had yet to meet, had been travelling to the school in order to join. It struck the girl as odd they were both over a month late and they had chosen to travel through the darkest scariest place she had ever been in. Sydney wasn't sure what she had done to provoke her best friend's relative but she knew she would be sure to keep well out of his way in future. Lukas had come out and attacked her from nowhere and he was so strong too the thought of his mere presence terrified her. She couldn't fight him off in wolf or human form and Sirius who was an excellent dueller had struggled to keep up with him. What was she going to do if he did it again? And why had he done it in the first place?

"You know Ashy, I thought you brother was gonna eat me last night" Sydney said as she chucked the books in her bag. "Really, well you're lucky pads was there weren't you" Ahsoka laughed nervously. She loved her brother and Nikol and was over the moon they were here but the whole night had taken it out of her. It had all been just to close for comfort. She smiled at her friend, she needed to tell Sydney the truth at some point but first she had to see Lukas. She needed answers from her brother in order to set things straight but how would her freind react to the news. Ahsoka suspected after what her brother did that Sydney would be less accepting than she had been with her.

The two girls left the room together stopping in the hall way to sort out their bags. "Its lunch I'm gonna go find my brother" Ahsoka said picking up a parchment she dropped on the floor. "We really, really need to get things sorted out" she added with a sigh. "Oh, ok no problem. I guess I'll see you in potions later then" Sydney said her voice rather sad. Ahsoka smiled as a boy with long black hair approached them quickly "Don't worry Padfoots here to look after you" she teased."Hiya Snowy, hi Flea Bag" Sirius beamed as he drew nearer. Ahsoka pouted at him, he never stopped teasing people. "Don't be mean to me Pads" she said with a smirk. "And look after Sydney, we don't want her getting into more trouble do we?" she added walking away quickly. She watched over her shoulder as Sirius pulled a blushing Sydney slowly down the corridor. "Come on Snowy we can go get lunch and sit by the lake, you like it there" he said excitedly. "Young love so sweet" Ahsoka sighed to herself.

...

"There you are what kept you?" Lukas said his arms folded across his chest, a scowl hidden by his long dark hair. Ahsoka smiled "Hi to you to" she said hugging him tightly. Lukas grumbled and hugged her back awkwardly. Finally they ended their embrace and Ahsoka turned her attention to the other boy. "Hello Nikol" she said to her old friend. Nikolai Ingvar Kuznetsov was from Durmstrang just like her. That is where he had met her and her big brother. Nikol had been in Lukas's year and like her brother had protected her from anyone who had tried to hurt her. He had also helped get her to England after her farther kicked her out.

The gang had been close in those days and Ahsoka hoped they would quickly be close again. She stared at the other boy for a second longer. Nikol was a Veela and like all his kind he was painfully beautiful .As girls past them they stared at him jaws open. Nikol was also like her "gifted" he unlike most his kind could work wizard magic as well as his own fire and transformation magic traditional to his species. He was tall with silver hair that appeared soft like feathers. His eyes were deep amber and his skin pale and smooth. He was a sharp contrast to her brother whose pale skin appeared almost grey. Lukas's eyes were dark blue and his hair hung in an untidy fashion upon his square shoulders.

Lukas rolled his eyes he hated the attention of a group of nearby second years. "Hey Ahsoka" he said with a wide heart stopping smile. "It's great to see you again" he said happily. Ahsoka smiled shyly. "It's good to see you both, I have missed you two" she said. "And we you, little wolf" Nikol said with a grin as he patted her on the head. "Indeed, I finally got away from farther to see you only to find he had followed me" Lukas growled. "You would have been lost without me" Nikol laughed. "Yeah right" Lukas added with a frown. "I could have killed her that girl and where were you hiding in the branches of some tree like the bird brain you are" he whispered harshly.

"Aw you lot had it sorted" Nikol said dismissively. Ahsoka used the oppotuinty to study the boys more closely. Their personal outfits had been replaced with school uniforms. Neither off the boys looked happy about this and looked uncomfortable in the robes. "We just got sorted" Lukas said. "Some dumb old dragon lady stuck a hat on my head with told me that I would be in Slytherin or something along with this pretty boy" he said jabbing his thumb at Nikol. "Oh, well that's good" Ahsoka said her voice trying to hide her disappointment. She had hoped they would be in Gryffindor like her but knew that was a long shot.

Her brother had been in there fathers company far too long not to have taken on some of his dark ways and interests. Even now as she looked at him she felt there was something very different about him. The girl smiled at them "Well at least your together. Nikol you gotta keep an eye on him ok. We don't want more nights like the last one ok" Ahsoka said with a grin. "I will do my utmost best mam" the veela said with a chuckle. Lukas meanwhile glared sourly at the two "That little girl best stay out my way" he thought to himself as Sydney's frightened face flashed across his mind.

...

Outside Sydney and Sirius sat in their winter coats quietly eating snacks they had grabbed from the great hall. Sydney was enjoying his company as she leant against his shoulder for warmth. When the boy was busy charming some fallen leaves to loop the loop in the air her blue eyes ran quickly down his form. Why did he have to be so dame handsome? It should be illegal for guys to be attractive. It was surely a form of torture. "Our other beater has quit so we have Quidditch trials tomorrow "Sirius said brightly smiling happily at her. "And" Sydney asked off handily her eyes quickly switching to the scenery of the lake. "I was thinking you could try out for beater. I need your left hook you could smash people right off their brooms, just don't hit me ok?" the boy grinned. Sydney scowled."I know you would be great on the team" he added his eyes shining at her from under locks of black hair. Sydney felt her cheeks go red as the older boy reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with his long fingers.

The girl pulled back from him shyly. "Don't do that Sirius" she said quietly. "Why not?" Sirius asked with a smirk. He lent closer so his face was next to hers. "If it's about last night, don't worry. It was just one little kiss. Nothing to be shy about" he whispered in her ear. He felt it as Sydney shivered involuntary. "You tricked me" she crumbled, her shoulders dipping and her eyes averting his. Sirius laughed "I did not" he said prodding her playfully in the ribs. "You were very nervous, was that your first kiss?" he asked as he remembered how tense her body had felt against his.

"You know the answer to that" Sydney whispered her eyes flashing. "Yeh, you were good though if that makes you feel better" Sirius said his hands trailing through her hair once more. Sydney sighed. She didn't know if she was right or wrong to feel how she did. Sirius was handsome, funny, smart and his persistence in chasing her had touched her but she couldn't help feel bad. Severus would hate this. She felt as if she was picking him over her own brother. "Pads, I don't think this is a good idea" she whispered. "Sydney stop, look it was one stupid kiss and if you want we will leave it at that we will" the boy said pulling back with a frown on his face. Sirius stared out at the lake his hands resting his chin. He looked more than a little annoyed. Sydney listened as he sighed heavily, it clearly wasn't alright.

_Flashback_

_Sirius lead the way back his wand lighting the way, Sydney followed him quietly. She was obviously very shaken from her encounter. Every now and then she gave a sniff of discontent and he would squeeze her hand in order to comfort her. As they came out of the trees and onto the school grounds he brought her to a halt and studied her carefully. "Are you ok Syd" he asked softly bending slightly so they were eye to eye. "Yeah I'm fine, just a little shook up" the girl said meekly. It was only now he could see the small tears pricking the corners of her eyes. "Aw come here love, don't be upset, you have me to look after you now" Sirius teased pulling the girl into a tight hug._

_As the girl's body pressed to his Sirius smiled against her cheek as she leaned up to hug him back. She had to stand on the tips of her feet to reach him properly but it was worth the awkwardness to have her arms around his neck. She felt safe like that. "And don't be scared for the others, they will be fine. I'm pretty sure Ashy recognised that guy. I'm sure there is an explanation to it all and she will tell us soon" he said calmly rubbing her back. "Just don't wander off next time ok. I would be devastated if anything happened to you and so would your brother" he continued. Sydney felt her eyes welling at the mention of her brother. If she had been killed it would mean he would be all alone. _

_Sirius continued. "And as much as I hate him I wouldn't wanna see the slime ball without you following him like a stupid puppy" he whispered squeezing her tight. Sydney sighed against him. She was barley even listing anymore. All she was paying attention to was the warmth of the older boys body and the way he felt pressed against her, so firm and protective. As much of a pest he could be he had been there for her when she needed him most and now he was being genuinely kind to her. Or as kind as he could be when it concerned Severus. As his hand caressed her back she suddenly felt shy her brain was insisting on doing things and have feelings she had no idea what to do with._

_Sirius breathed deeply, Sydney smelt so nice he was starting to find it hard to concentrate. She smelt like the wild, of grass and pines and the ocean all at once. How was that even possible? How could someone smell like freedom? He smiled as he felt the girl sigh and nuzzle her head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I rush into things without thinking" she whispered. "We all do" Sirius whispered back. "Sometimes it can be a good thing though" he added huskily his mouth brushing her neck. He pulled back his grey eyes fixing to the girls intensely. Her cheeks were pink and her blue orbs looked back for a second before she closed them. Sirius smiled he tilted her chin with his fingers ever so gently and brought their lips together, in their first kiss._

_End flashback_

"Pads do stop daydreaming about it" Sydney growled. Sirius glared at her "Well haven't you been" he accused. "You can't tell me you don't like me. You kissed back and you liked it, you moaned for fucks sake" he snapped. Sydney scanned around her for any sign of anyone who might hear them. "Oh for Merlin's sake Syd, just take a second to think about what you want rather than what your brother wants" Sirius growled. Sydney sat quietly for a second her eyes fighting yet more tears. "I'm sorry. I can't help it" she said finally. "I just feel like I'm being forced to pick one over the other and I want you both in my life" she whispered. "As selfish and as horrible as I'm capable of being I just can't hurt him anymore" she said her fingers ripping at the grass.

"You're not being selfish" Sirius sighed heavily. He now felt angry after all he had done and all that had happened between them he was no closer into making her his girl. "Look if your brother has a problem let him already. He thinks we're an item anyway. I have heard him say so to that Malfoy kid" Sirius said. He sighed again and took her hand in his."Your brother seems as if he loves you but his really truly different from you. It's not your fault and I'm not gonna accuse it of being his cuz you will punch me again" the boy said with a smirk. "But you need to stop worrying about it, if he really loves you he won't let it get in the way of your so called friendship" he said rolling his eyes. Sydney smiled weakly and he continued.

"Personally I think you're doing pretty good. Better than me and my bro anyway he won't say a word to me" he sighed running his hand through his fringe. "It's just a shame you brother won't be man enough to let you openly love him" Sirius said. He added sourly "It's not like it's a crime for fucks sake" Sydney smiled weakly at him and gripped his hand back. "Thank you for trying to be nice about us" she said. Sirius scowled "It's not like you give me a choice" he sighed. "You won't talk to me if I don't try. So I figured If I stop bulling him so much and let you guys get on with it you will go out with me but it didn't work did it?" he said his eyes big and puppy dog like a pout on his face. "Pads you don't need to be with me you have plenty of girlfriends here why pick me?" Sydney asked.

"It's not like I'm beautiful or partially clever" she added. "I'm annoying and kinda useless". Sirius frowned. "It's not just about looks. Though that said I honestly think you're cute but it's not that. You have got all this restless energy and you're funny and fierce. You're kind too kinder than most people I know even if you act all mean and hard arsed" he smiled sweetly and Sydney's cheeks turned pink again. "You accept people for what they are and love them for it even when they don't seem to deserve it" Sirius continued. Sydney frowned slightly she had a feeling he meant her brother and was about to argue this point when the older boy cut across her."And you have great tits and smell really nice" Sirius added brightly. Sydney giggled as he leaned in and sniffed her in a dog like manner.

"Get off you mangy perverted mutt" Sydney said pushing Sirius back with her hands on his chest. "Come on then Syd. I told you, now you tell me what you like and don't like about me" Sirius said returning to playing with the girl's hair, twirling strands and letting them fall in his fingers. Sydney took a very deep breath. "Well you're an arrogant prick and a show off sometimes, you flirt far too much and you're so handsome it's stupid it like you just wake up looking perfect. You're really smart and funny without trying. You're hardly ever serious and you're over protective and annoying" she babbled quickly. Sirius blinked then let out a bark like laugh. "Is that what you like or what you don't?" he asked still chuckling.

"Both" Sydney grinned sheepishly. She looked at the boy rather shyly and lent closer. Sirius smiled as she came closer. Her mouth met his and he pressed their lips together for the second time. Her hands lent on his chest and she pressed herself closer to his form. Sirius let his own hand rest on her slim waist and kissed back a little harder. Sydney moaned slightly and pulled back bashfully. "Don't be shy Snowy. There's nothing about this that's embarrassing or wrong so let's just enjoy it" Sirius said his voice strangely deeper than normal. Sydney smiled and nodded "I know. I think I might be enjoying it a bit too much though" she whispered. Her own voice had taken a thicker tone. Smiling slyly Sirius pulled her closer his fingers tipped her mouth to his and he brought their mouths together hungrily. He had finally had her, Sydney Snape was his.

...

_Hurray finally some fluff and stuff. Now we have to thank .net/u/684266/Kayla_m_f for the characters Lukas and Nikol they were here idea and she let me change some of their details for this story. For instance I made Lukas and Nikol older than her when they are meant to be the same age. For that matter Lukas and Ahsoka are even meant to be twins but she let me edit them a bit. There will be more fluff and some surprises soon. In all honesty Lukas is a big turning point for the fic. Thanks to everyone how reviews, adds and watches this story. I will update soon as I can, is there anything you guys wanna see more off btw._


	12. wicked schemes

Chapter 12 – **Wicked Schemes**

Ahsoka Lupin smiled to herself as she sat in the great hall eating her lunch. The year was passing her by so quickly and she was surprised just how suddenly Christmas had come to Hogwarts. Around her the other students laughed and joked loudly and the girl tucked her long brown hair behind her ears so she could watch them. Their school uniforms had been put away and boys and girls were dressed normally. Most had their trunks with them and were preparing to leave for the afternoon train back to London, unlike her most of them had loving families which wanted their children home for the holiday. This though would have made her sad if her brother hadn't turned up some time ago.

Instead Ahsoka smiled and turned her attention to the castle itself. She loved how well decorated the castle was. In the hall there was a very large and beautiful tree which glittered with real life fairies, silver stars and moving ball balls. The ceiling which looked like a afternoon winter's sky was decorated too with floating golden banners and glittering snowflakes. Beneath it all teachers and children wore Santa hats and pulled crackers as they bustled about excitedly. "They really are a flashy and happy bunch here aren't they?" a smooth voice said to her right. The girls dark blue eyes sparkled fondly as Nikol sat next to her.

Like the others he was in causal cloths. A pair of brown trousers and a blue shirt clung perfectly to his handsome body. On his arm he wore his golden armband which his mother had given to him. His wand stuck carelessly out his pocket and his hair was perfect as always. "Yes it's very different from home isn't it?" Ahsoka said as she remembered the dull halls of Durmstrang. "Yeah, so where's all your friends gone?" Nikol asked curiously. "Sydney and most the others went home for Christmas" Ahsoka said her voice tinged with sadness. "Even your cousin" Nikol asked. "Even him" Ahsoka sighed, pouting at him cutely. "I guess you miss him and your little partner in crime Sydney more than those other guys huh?" Nikol asked causally. He had wondered how close she was to her new friends.

"I miss all of them. Pads and Prongs to even if they are a huge handful, they are very funny and accept me for what I am" Ahsoka said with pride. Nikol smiled and touched his hand to hers gently. "I'm glad. You deserve such kindness" he whispered. The girl smiled at him but then looked a little sad. "I was hoping I could stay with Syd for a few days at least but I think her and Sirius are gonna spend some time alone together" Ahsoka said. "I think they need that so I didn't want to ask" she continued sadly. Nikol nodded "They are an odd couple, they bicker all the time and I can't help thinking Sirius is the kind of guy who thinks with his nob" he said with a smirk. "He is but I think that's the attraction" Ahsoka laughed. Nikol chuckled too. "You know Ahsoka I really missed you" the boy said with a sweet smile. He really had. She meant so much to him and he regretted not telling her this.

"I missed you too" Ahsoka said a faint pink tinge on her cheeks. "I'm sorry I never said goodbye" the boy said placing his hand on hers. "That's ok, it was my own fault I had to leave so quickly" the girl said feeling guilty as he did. "It wasn't your fault it was your arsehole of a farther that caused it" Nikol growled angrily. Ahsoka nodded in agreement. "He did royally fuck things up didn't he?" she sighed. Nikol smiled at her fondly, her attitude was as he remembered. Ahsoka was so much tougher than she seemed. "It's ok his not here now and I have you and Lukas" the girl said squeezing the boys hand gently. The warmth of her touch made him feel so at home and the simple gesture made the boys heart hammer a little harder

"So anyway how are you and Lukas doing in slytherin" Ahsoka asked politely. She was somewhat eager to change the subject away from her dad but she was curious too. Nikol frowned. "Ok I guess. You know how much I hate school" he grumbled his amber eyes burning. They boy sighed and flicked his silver hair gracefully out of those eyes. "Some of the boys in the house have rather taken to Lukas much to his annoyance" he said with a smirk. Ahsoka grinned "I can imagine" she said cheekily. "Still he seems happier here. I guess its cuz now his back around you. He was very worried about you, you know" Nikol said placing a hand softly on the small of the girls back. He smiled as she leant back against him shyly.

Ahsoka blushed lightly. "I know and I'm glad but he does seem awfully distracted to you?" she asked thoughtfully. The girl remembered how Lukas would often ditch the gang and go off by himself even during school hours. "Yeah, he does. I hate to say it but I haven't worked out what's going on yet" Nikol said his voice laced with frustration. Ahsoka looked worriedly at him "You don't think his in some kind of trouble do you?" she asked. "Don't worry if he is I will find out" Nikol said with kind confidence. The girl smiled at him sweetly. "You know what sometimes Nikol I would be lost without you" she said placing a small kiss on his smooth cheek.

Nikol's amber eyes shone and he smiled widely. "It's nothing" he mumbled. His heart had skipped a beat as her lips touched his smooth skin and his stomach tightened and squirmed in pleasure. He traced his fingers over the place her lips had met his skin and delighted in the fleeting moment. "You know I would do anything for you" he whispered shyly. It was true he was only too happy to help his best friend's sister. She was one of the only girls in the world he actually liked. She didn't drool over him or get all insane or shallow and spend her time stalking him though the halls. Her friendship and that of her brothers were the only genuine things he knew. He would do anything to help either of them.

"Ok" Nikol said regaining his composure. "I'll go look for your brother then, he can't have gotten too far" he said quickly. He gave Ahsoka a friendly pat on the arm and hurried away to do what he had promised to do. As he walked the girls blue eyes watching him hopefully and she sighed the smallest of sighs. She really would be lost without him and as much as they had their differences but she admired him more than anyone. He was loyal and true even if a bit lazy with his studies and a little over confident in his pranking skills. The girl smiled widely as she remembered their days at school and all the fun they had had between the hard times. Like the times when when her father had separated her from him and her brother.

_Flashback_

"_Quick Ahsoka, quick pass me the fireworks" Nikol whispered excitedly. Ahsoka smirked "ok, ok hold your hippogriffs" she said handing him five large red rockets. This was going to be great. These fireworks were the best in the whole of Russia. They were sure to do plenty of damage to their stupid potions master's office. She couldn't wait to see the expression on the old dragons face after this little trick._

"_Don't put them all in the desk spilt them up. Put a few in his cupboards so the glass breaks all her stuff gets trashed" Ahsoka said happily. "Hey whose the brains here you or me?" Nikol glared as he picked the lock on the desk with his wand. Nikol smirked as he placed two rockets in the top draw. He was clearly delighting in the chaos they were about to cause. Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "You should know by now I am the smart one" she said sweetly patting his head._

_Nikol looked at her grumpily as the girl took two rockets back from him. She put one in the store room and one in the teacher's supply trunk. She was successful in picking the locks on both these places with a greater sped than her friend. This made him scowl all the more. "Shame you can't charm them open like you do the girls" Ahsoka teased. "I don't charm anyone" Nikol scowled. "Not on purpose anyway" he added with a grin._

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah" Ahsoka laughed. They kept the last of the fireworks. They would use this one to detonate the others. Nikol smiled at the girl and they stepped back out of the room. Nikol quickly glanced to make sure the cost was clear. "Let's get this started then shall we?" he said slyly when he was sure all was quiet. Ahsoka smiled back. "Lets" she said smiling sweetly. She couldn't wait to see the destruction they would cause. She was practically jumping up and down with excitement._

"_Would madam like the pleasure of lighting our little friend here?" Nikol asked his voice posh and false as he patted the rocket. Ahsoka giggled. "Why thank you my kind veela" she chuckled. The boy held the last rocket tightly in his grip and pointed the wick to her. Ahsoka grinned and placed her wand tip to it. They both watched with wide smiles at the cord began to smoulder and burn. It caught fire and made its way to the explosives. _

_The next second the rocket shook violently and shuddered in the boys hands and he set it free with a shout. "Run" Nikol yelled and Ahsoka followed laughing all the way. Behind them the office erupted in purple stars and puffs off bright red smoke. Several loud bangs followed and throughout the stone building the walls shook. Sparks flew and whistles echoed in the room and they knew their mission was a success as always. Once again another they had gotten their payback on another horrible teacher._

_End flashback_

Ahsoka grinned widely at the memories she had. Life at her old school would have been unbearable without Nikol and their pranks. Lukas had been essential too. He had always protected her from bullies and made her feel safe and she hoped he always would. However her father was evidently doing his best to stop that. Ahsoka stared at the door where Nikol had left she hoped he came back with her brother soon. She hated the idea of being alone for any period of time here. The girl heaved a sigh, maybe she should have asked Sydney if they could all have stayed for the holiday. It could be fun after all.

Meanwhile not far away from the castle Sirius and his friends sat in happy conversation. They were in one of the carriages of the Hogwarts express. Soon they would be on the way back to London and they were all cheerful with holiday spirit. "So Padfoot if you're going to Sydney's for the hols why are you not eating each other's faces off away in another coach somewhere" James asked his face serious, his tone playful. "She's riding with Snivellus" Sirius said with a glare at his friend. "You can't blame them for wanting some time together" Remus said softy with a smile. "You can" James sniggered. "

I mean what's with her? Pads here is much better company than her slimy brother. That little git is way too interested in dark magic for my liking" he added as he munched on a chocolate frog. "I don't like it either but there's nothing I can do about it mate" Sirius sighed flicking a Bertie Bots every flavoured bean at his best friend. "Don't worry Pads sooner or later she'll catch on that her brother is a dick partially if he carries on hanging around with that crowd he is now. All a bunch of pure blood mania twats" James said pompously. "A bunch of future death eaters if I ever saw some" he added.

Remus rolled his eyes "James that death eater stuff is just a rumour" he said hotly. Peter sniffed nervously. "Don't be so sure Moony. I heard he who must not be named slowly getting followers everywhere" he squeaked. "There are rumours of war" he added his eyes flicking about nervously. "Oh for fucks sake Wormtail his called Voldemort" Sirius barked clearly irritated by the conversation. He was trying to enjoy the prospect of spending his entire Christmas holiday teaching Sydney to duel as she was hopeless. He also planned on making out whenever they were alone for more than three seconds. Maybe he would even be able to get in her bed at some point. The boy grinned hopefully at the idea.

"Seriously Padfoot she will come around if that happens, which it will" James said snapping Sirius out of his daydream, whilst Remus rolled his eyes yet again. "Maybe, she's pretty loyal to him though. She might join him over me" Sirius said moodily. "Some people are capable of loving truly evil people Prongs" Remus added as James opened his mouth to speak. Peter nodded as if he knew all about the subject. "That aside" Remus continued "What has she said on the matter?" he asked. Sirius smiled. "She has agreed we can date providing I let her have time with him whenever she wants. I only agreed if I could go over hers for Christmas" he said with a wide smirk. "Unfortunately for her Raebeart over heard us and invited himself too" he laughed. "He wants to meet her uncle I think" he explained.

"Oh my I hope she has enough room for you both" Peter said nervously. "She said there is. They have a few spare rooms and it's attached to a farm and an animal sanctuary so it must be pretty big grounds" Sirius said with a smug look in his silver eyes. "Hold on take it back a second. Does this mean no more fights with Snivels ever again?" James asked looking most upset. "Actually we had a fight yesterday whilst you were with Lily" Sirius said looking uncomfortable. "Sydney was pretty pissed at us both though" he added hastily as Remus glared at him. "I don't think we will ever stop but I said I would try" he finished with a growl. He hated Severus so much it hurt.

Remus frowned. "Don't sound so disappointed Pads" he said firmly "It's about time you grew up and stopped being a bully. That goes for you to Potter" the boy snapped. His friends stared at him and Remus blushed. "I mean, you know for Sydney's sake" he said meekly. Sirius nodded. "Yeah I know mate, I know. Like I said I will try but I'm just worried his gonna hurt her. I don't wanna see that and the way he treats her makes me sick sometimes" he sighed."Do you really like her that much? It's not like she's hot like Evans" James said with his nose wrinkled. "You're so fat headed sometimes Potter" Sirius said as he glared at James and launched a book at his head.

"She's cute enough. Though it's more her attitude I like, for once" he said feeling slightly embarrassed. "Plus she's a good kisser and I'm her first" Sirius added quickly with a smug expression. He didn't want his friend thinking he had gone soft. Remus grinned. "Don't rush into things with her then ok Pads" he said wisely. "Yeah no trying to get into her pants over the hols" James sniggered. "As if I would" Sirius laughed, he probably shouldn't tell them he could think of little else since kissing her. "Don't worry Raebeart will be there to spy on them for us. We will get all the juicy details about your little love puppy thing" Peter teased with a shrill laugh. Sirius blushed angrily as everyone joined in."Thanks for your support guys" he said sourly. The part giant was sure to tell them everything he saw. So the boy sat back and began devising plans on how not to be caught doing anything to juicy as Peter had put it.

Way down the train in the very last carriage Sydney sat with her brother and the humongous Raebeart. The part giant seemed to fill half the space on his own and for once Sydney was glad she was rather small. "So you and Black finally did it" Raebeart chuckled. The girl felt herself blush but she nodded happily all the same. Severus grumbled sourly his dark eyes glittering angrily at his sister. "Yes, it kinda just happened" Sydney said meekly her eyes on his. "I knew it would he had his eye on you from the start. I even heard him talking to Potter about dating you the first week we came back" the boy growled. Sydney frowned at these words and noted that her boyfriend was extremely confident in his charms.

"Potter didn't think he would ever get you but Black being Black proved him wrong" Severus continued. Sydney looked at him with a sad smile. "For once I would rather Potter was right" he added darkly, his eyes burning. Raebeart chuckled loudly at this stamen. "I never thought I would here you say that Sev" he laughed. Severus glowered at him even though a smirk tugged one corner of his mouth. "I don't know what she's sees in him the only thing Black has going for him is that his pure blood and comes from a respectable family. Though I think you should of dated Regulus he seems far superior even though his younger" the boy said seriously to his sister.

"I'm sure you would love that. Look I know his not a saint and I know you hate each other but please just try and leave him be" Sydney pleaded. "He and Potter come looking for me half the time" Severus snapped. He hated this and he hated Black. It was his fault he was losing his sister for a second time and Potters fault he had lost lily. "That's kind of true tiny" Raebeart said his green eyes sure as he patted Sydney on her head. "As much as I hate to admit it until recently Sirius has been a bully and a womaniser" he said with a slight grin under his tangled beard. Sydney flushed "I'm sorry, I have told him to leave you alone or at least try too" she said. "Great that's so kind off you" Severus said sarcastically.

"Russy please try and be happy for me" Sydney said sadly. "I am happy for you... I guess" Severus muttered even though he didn't really feel that way. It was true that he was happy she had someone to love but at the same time he felt very jealous. Sydney got everything he didn't. A loving home, a lot of friends and now an apparently loving relationship with one of the men he hated most in the world. "I just wish it wasn't him" he added. "And I wish you weren't in that bloody house your my sister you should be in Slytherin. I wish you were more like me" he said darkly.

Raebeart looked at the two thoughtfully. "She can't help it. Besides I think the sorting house put here where she was best suited" he said causing Severus to scowl. "Aw come on its not like it's the end of the world. You two can see each other whenever you like. Though it would help if you weren't so picky on who saw you two together" Raebeart growled. Severus was a confused kid but he saw goodness deep down inside, goodness he hoped would prevail over the boys hate. "I have my reasons to be careful. If people know about her they might try and work out why she was taken away and look into my family history" Severus muttered moodily. Raebeart sighed and placed a gigantic hand on his forehead, pinching the bridge of his nose with frustration. Sydney sighed she knew her brother didn't want anyone in his house to find out he was half blood and related to a freak. She also knew her friend the part giant had every intention of helping her but she wasn't sure if it would be enough to bring the Severus she had once known back.

Severus glared at her suddenly he just had to voice his opinion about something that had been bugging him. "And don't let him push you about or break your heart like he does to other girls ok, because if he dose I promise you I'll kill the cunt" he spat. Sydney stared at him a second before letting her head fall back with laughter, she was promptly joined by Raebeart. "What. What's so funny?" Severus stammered glaring at them both. "You are. Do you really think I would let anyone hurt me like that without ripping their head off myself" she chuckled. "I guess I should know better after what you did to dad" Severus said quietly.

He looked at his sister fondly and wondered how much longer she would put up with him. How would she feel about his desire for power or his lust towards dark magic? Her brother stared at her for a second before he grinned at her evilly. "Now you have said that, I kinda wish he would dump you just so I can watch" he said. "That's soooo mean" Sydney said in mock outrage, hitting her brother playfully on the arm. "Yeah I know" Severus said with a smirk. Raebeart smiled at them as the sibling's ability to get along came back as quickly as it had left. He hoped they could keep it together he hated the idea of the boy joining the wrong side.

Sydney smiled and wrapped her arm though Severus's. "You will write to me over Christmas wont you Russy?" she asked quietly. The boy rolled his eyes "Yes for a thousandth times yes!" he exclaimed. "And send me a present" the girl said excitedly. "Cheeky cow. Do you think I am made of money?" Severus muttered. "Uncle Alex and that muggle spoil you" he added crossly. "Yup they suuuure do" Sydney said with a rather smug expression. "I'll write and send lots presents to though" Sydney smiled. What will you get me" Severus said curiously.

"Not telling" Sydney said sticking out her tongue. Severus glared at her. "You're so childish" he said heatedly. "And yet Russy looooves me" the girl teased cuddling closer, as if they were small again. Severus flushed maroon. "I do" he grumbled. He hated admitting such sappy feelings to anyone, even when it was true. "Do you love me?" Raebeart teased whilst grinning widely at the boy. "No" Severus said flatly. "He does, he likes way more people than he lets on" Sydney whispered cheekily.

Severus sighed loudly and decided to ignore them whilst they were being so silly. He was very worried about the prospect of his sister having Sirius Black with her throughout the holiday and hope Raebeart would keep them out of trouble. Black was such a womaniser and even if it was just a childish crush on the boys accounted he doubted if it was on Sydney's part. She had never been prone to short flights of shallow emotion. She always felt things to the extreme. Whether it be anger, sadness, happiness and love. "Sydney, you won't sleep with him anytime soon will you? You're too young for that sort of thing" he said his face deadpan serious.

Sydney blushed, truth be told she had thought about it. "I think it's a bit too soon for that" she said shyly. "But I kinda hope it will sooner or later, you prefer later though right" she said clearly embarrassed. "I would rather never the idea of my sister with anyone makes me feel weird" Severus said equally embarrassed. Sydney laughed. "I can't promise I never will" she chuckled. Severus smirked "I guess not" he said "I know you're not good at it but just be sensible ok" he added firmly. "I promise" Sydney said with a chuckle. "No worries I will make sure Pads has lots of cold showers" Raebeart sniggered. As the train began to move Sydney smiled to herself, she had her brother and her boyfriend. Back at the school she had a best friend waiting for her, she had never felt so happy in her life. What could possibly go wrong?

In the castle whilst his sister and his best friend made plans for the holiday Lukas Lupin was making his own plans for the upcoming free time. He had a lot to be getting on with after all. The boy sat in the dark of astrology tower. It was quiet and lonely up here, just how he liked things. He was glad most the students had headed home. It meant he wouldn't be disturbed. The boy sighed deeply, his long dark hair falling over his face as he read a letter sent to him in the morning post. It was from his farther Rurik Lupin. The parchment was pale and decorated with a green and silver snake. Lukas scowled at it. His father's loyalty was as clear as it always had been. He loathed the man and al his dark ways. The letter itself was a short note telling him to be at the fire place in that very tower at midday.

Lukas growled to himself bearing his fangs and screwed the paper up tossing it on the floor. His dad was pissed and threatened to take it out on his sister if he didn't comply so he was stuck here. Lukas sighed to himself. At least the evil git wasn't coming here just yet. The grounds of the castle were well protected but Rurik was clever enough to find ways in and he had found one such way to at the very least see his son face to face. This gave him a little time to complete his mission. Lukas ran his hand distractedly though his messy hair. One way or another Sydney Snape had to die. She would be the first of many of his father's targets. The first of many innocent lives's to be lost due to the impending war.

Rurik supported the recent movements of a wizard know previously as Tom Riddle. An evil and twisted wizard who was bent on recruiting young wizards and witches into helping him essentially take over the world but they weren't all he had began recruiting. Werewolves, trolls, hags and giants were also recruited. This is where he and Rurik came in, they were dark magical creatures. Ones the wizard could use to strike fear into his foes. Lukas sighed his dad hadn't always been this way. He had once been kind and loving to him and his little sister but then their mother had died and Rurik went insane. He had abused and driven out his sister when discovering she was a werewolf and he had turned his own son into a cold blooded killer.

Lukas's father was a truly evil creature now. He was a fully fledged vampire and he had bitten and turned his son into one too, unlike his dad though Lukas exercised control whereas Rurik was typically bloodthirsty and violent. Whilst this thought was a comfort to the boy her was still a pawn in his father's game. Rurik had spies everywhere, some of which were at this very school. They kept an eye out for students with dark talents. This was so the dark lord could quickly target potential warriors for his future army and there were a lot in this school, partially in Slytherin house. Lukas was to help make sure some of these children kept on the right path.

One such boy was Severus Snape. This was because the boy already had a lust for dark magic and had skills with curses. Apparently he had even designed his own curse when fighting against those boys from Gryffindor. The dark lord was keen to have such a talented young wizard in his power. He longed to create a group of wizard and witched who he planned on calling death eaters. These people would eventually make up his army. All of them had to possess strong magical powers and were more importantly supporters of the pure blood movement. With them at his side this would mean the eventual eradication of mudbloods and the slavery of muggles worldwide.

The only problem as far as Severus was concerned was that he had Sydney trying to pull him away from his so called destiny. For that reason she had to die and so would any other suspected threats to the movement, if Lukas could get his claws on them. Both the dark lord and his father had the idea to kill threats young and save themselves the trouble later. Lukas sighed he had also been told to dispatch of any strong witch or wizard that could represent a future threat to the dark lord and his plans. This could mean he would have to kill not just Sydney but half her friends. The boy sighed yet again. However this would be hard with wizard like Dumbledore about. Not to mention Sirius Black, he might only be human but he had duelled well against him.

Then there was Ahsoka to think of. Sydney was his sister's best friend since she left home and he believed she would never forgive him if she knew the truth about him. She would never understand that he did it for her. After all her father would kill him and her if he didn't help with his plans. Lukas was all the man had left of his family and he was hell bent on having his son standing at his side when war finally began. He had twisted his sick mind into thinking that father and son would rule their territory in Russia together as vampires and be cruel and evil as any creature there ever was. "Only to the dark lord in all his glory would we ever submit too" the vampire growled in a impression of his dad.

Lukas felt sick about the whole thing his heart wasn't truly in doing even half these things. He was a vampire but even then he rarely bit humans preferring the taste of animal blood to murder. He glanced at the nearby clock at it struck twelve. Right on cue green flames burst in the fire place and his dads head floated in the flames in front of him. Rurik Lupin had dark glittering eyes and short black hair. His skin was pale and ashen just like his sons but his face was far less handsome. It looked sharp and spiteful. The man glared at the boy with his sunken eyes. "Well what news do you have?" he snarled. "Not much, the girl is in Gryffindor and argues with her brother a lot" Lukas began. "I know all this. Your job was to kill that little brat not gossip about her. Why are you so useless you stupid shit bag" the man spat.

Lukas flinched. "I tried but her friends turned up" he defended with a hiss. "Don't you dare hiss at me boy, I turned you. I created you. You are mine and you must obey" Rurik hissed back "Now you have a job to do and you can't be wasting time. We have other people for you to drain the life out off and others of you to ... convince over to our way of thinking. We need as many joining our army as soon as possible. The dark lord hopes to start a war in just a few short years" the man said as he smirked evilly. "Oh I can't tell you how much I am looking forward to it. It will be a regular bloodbath" he added slyly. Lukas stared at the floor. He detested being a part of this. "I know, I know" he sighed. "But she going home for Christmas how do I trace her home?" he asked.

"No one knows. He uncle is powerfully magical and what's more is married to a muggle, the filthy blood traitor. However her uncle is also powerfully magical and protects the home with various spells" Rurik explained his voice laced with annoyance. Suddenly however the man smiled again."Perhaps you should kill her guardians to" he said spitefully.

"Is there anyone I don't have to kill" Lukas sighed and Rurik smirked again. "News has come to me my daughter is there, I had wondered where you had sent her" he whispered before laughing manically. Lukas gulped. "You will use your sister. My spy tells me they are friends. Get Ahsoka to go to hers for Christmas, tell her you want to make friends with Sydney after attacking her she will eat up that shit" the man said. "Then when you get her on her own kill her". Lukas snarled "I will not use my sister if you want to play that game you can do your dirty work yourself" he snapped. Rurik studied him for a second his head tilted to one side."I have more than enough to do back here, but if you wish me to do it I will. I will feast on her blood whilst her heart still beats .I'll let her little friend watch while she slowly dies. Then break your sisters neck" he whispered dangerously.

Lukas groaned and collapsed to his knees his face panicked. "Don't be so dramatic" his father said with an ugly sneer. "You know what you have to do, just kill the girl then I won't have to come and kill all those blood traitors and your dammed bitch of a sister" he growled. "I'll do whatever you say just leave Ahsoka in peace. She has suffered enough already" Lukas said hurriedly. His dad smirked. His son was easy to manipulate. "Very well, then do as I say get Ahsoka to write to her friend and ask them to visit for the holiday. Tell her to tell them she misses her or some dragon shit. The girl will feel sorry for the little piece of scum and invite her round" Rurik said ignoring the growl from his son as he called his own daughter a scum. "Once you are there kill the girl first chance you get" Rurik said "If I don't see results I'm coming there to kill here and your sister and that darn veela while I am at it" he added before disappearing with a pop.

"Yes father" the boy whispered sadly. Lukas climbed to his feet and went searching for his sister. He would have to play this carefully. Ahsoka might be suspicious of him asking to go to Sydney's for a few days. He would have to act it out well. Sydney would be well guarded by her boyfriend and Raebeart and by his own sister no doubt. He would have to befriend and then kill the girl or perhaps hunt her when she left the house alone. The girl was prone to wandering off after all. The boy sighed again. It would be hard but he would need to get used to it. This was his life, he was the first of many death eaters to come and killing the innocent is what they did. As the boy left the tower he failed to notice a pair of amber eyes watching him carefully.

Nikol stared open mouthed after his friend. He couldn't believe what he had heard. Somehow, someway he had to stop this. He had to prevent his friend from becoming the murderer of one of his sister's best friends. He thought of how Ahsoka would be after another loss in her life. With that and the loss of her mother the girl might topple over the edge and give up on ever being happy again. "No I won't allow it" Nikol said to himself. He couldn't handle the idea of her in so much pain. The boy took a breath and vowed to do what he could to help Lukas. He would have to play it smart and he would need help to keep Sydney safe in the meantime. He would just have to invite himself along to her house too. "Man that chicks family is gonna be running a hotel by the end of this week" the boy laughed to himself as he raced off to catch up with Lukas.

Howdy, another year and another chapter and it's a long one. Things are starting to kick off now and relationships are starting to bloom. Happily Christmas is on the way but unfortunately so are many evil plans thanks to Rurik and his evil ways. Will Sydney and Sirius keep it together and will Nikol be able to protect his friends from themselves? Will Lukas ever get away from his farther? How long before the threat of war gets in-between the siblings and will Severus ever lighten the hell up? Find out soon


	13. full house

_Hello again, a few changes have been made to the plot of this story since I restarted it a few weeks back. I'm going to make it more intense than I first thought. There will be violence and smut in chapters coming ... because I like writing them. I am in fact a passive aggressive pervert._

Chapter 13 – **Full house**

"Sirius hey, wakey, wakey" a soft voice called. Sirius groaned and tightly screwed his eyes. He was having the best dream. He had his new girlfriend all to himself and they were making the most of the chance. The boy smiled and slept on as the Sydney of his dreams kissed her way hungrily down his chest and stomach. "Hey wake up" the small voice urged. Sirius sighed and his eye lids fluttered slightly. Why did someone have to call him now? It was early, too early and he wanted to see where his dream would naturally end. "Come on young man Sydney is up and had been waiting to have breakfast with you" the soft voice hushed. The boy jerked awake, he thought it had been Sydney talking to him. His grey eyes searched the room to see just who was talking to him.

A lady in her mid twenties smiled at him from a frame off long blond hair. She wore a white turtle neck top and a black pair of trousers. She was pretty but then again he thought most girls were. The boy studied her for a second, what could she do to move him? It was just Alison after all. Sirius yawned loudly and stayed put. The woman's green eyes frowned at him as he remained under the covers. "Now then sleepy head it's time to get up. If you are going to stay here you can't spend you time in bed all day" Alison said glaring at the boy. "It's gone eleven" she added crossly. "Aliiii leave him alone he can sleep if he wants I don't mind" Sydney whined as she wandered in. Alison sighed "I expect to see you both downstairs in five minutes" she said hotly.

Sirius yawned widely, sat up and stretched. The covers feel off his body revealing his toned chest, stomach and shoulders, no doubt earned though rigorous quidditch training. He smirked as Sydney approached him and sat on the bed. The girls blue eyes flicked over his body and she smiled at him proudly. "Good morning handsome. How did you sleep?" she asked. Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. So she was against his bare skin. "Very well until my dream was disturbed" he purred. Sydney giggled "really what were you dreaming off?" she asked. "You" the boy whispered huskily in her ear as he traced his lips over her neck softly. "Oh really?" Sydney asked as she blushed.

Sirius purred and nodded against her neck. "We were in bed and you were kissing me all over" he said weighing every word. The boy's hands began to wander. His hands traced up her spine slowly. Then they meandered back down again only to rise up under her long green shirt. Sydney felt herself shudder at his touch. Suddenly the boy frowned. "Why are you wearing these weird jeans? They look hard to get into" Sirius asked. "They are dungarees stupid and I'm wearing them so I can work on the farm after breakfast" Sydney chuckled. "And you shouldn't be trying to get in to them whilst my aunt is downstairs" she added with a smirk. "Work, ugh yuk. You're on holiday act like it" Sirius sighed. "I'm sorry Padfoot but I can't be lazy. There's too much to do. Besides I have helped every other morning before you got up" Sydney smiled weakly.

Sirius smirked and tilted Sydney's chin up and planted a light kiss on her lips. "Ok, ok. Just lie with me for a while and I shall forgive you" he said. Sydney smiled slyly. She leant in and kissed her boyfriend on the jaw. She then traced her mouth slowly along the bone then down his neck, nipping lightly on his Adams Apple. Sirius groaned. This was all he needed after that dream. As she ran her fingers down his chest playfully he sighed in pleasure. Sydney smirked against his mouth when he brought her lips to his. "I trust you're up now" she whispered suggestively before pulling away from him. "I'll meet you downstairs ok?" the girl said as she reached the door. She glanced at Sirius he gasped after a faint red tinge on his cheeks. Sydney smirked and waved at him cutely. "Bye love" she said with a wink.

Sirius stared after her. "Fucking tease" he mumbled to himself. Sirius sighed and ran his hand though his hair. He ignored the longing tingle in his body and climbed out of bed. Sydney was a tease and Alison sure was bossy. So far he hadn't met her uncle he was away on work. The boy smiled and pulled on a fresh set of close that had been laid out for him, a pair of dark jeans and a red t-shirt with a lion on the back. He left his room which he shared with Raebeart and glanced at the next one which was Sydney's. He hadn't been in there yet but he had only been there two days so he had time to talk his way in. Across the hall from that was the room of her guardian's which was always locked. Next to that a bathroom a large blue and green room which everybody shared. Upstairs on the third floor was an attic bedroom and a storage area which he had yet to see. Books lined the hallway, most of which were about animals, healing or cooking. The walls were busy with photos of Sydney and her family and various pets.

Sirius smirked he knew he must ignore his curiosity to explore the other rooms. The boy quickly padded downstairs and went into the large kitchen. Alison was busy cooking up more food she smiled at him as he came in and the boy grinned back before looking around again. It was bright and cheerful with a lot of clutter. Raebeart was there already, he was dressed in a long black coat, black trousers and a green shirt. The boy was already tucking into a very large breakfast. "Some moron forgot to brush his perfect hair this morning" Raebeart teased. Sirius frowned and ran his fingers through his thick tangled locks nervously. "Well at least his up, don't worry honey you look fine. Sit down while I make you something to eat" said Alison kindly. Sirius grinned and thanked her before sitting next to his friend.

Sydney was there too eating away at some toast and jam. She smiled at Sirius across the table but kept to her own seat. She continued her conversation with who Sirius guessed was her uncle. Sirius studied Alex for a second. He was tall and strongly built. He currently wore a black jumper with the sleeves rolled up, large grey boots and tattered black jeans. He had blue eyes much like Sydney's and his long red hair was tied back in a ponytail. There was a large burn on his right arm and a number of fresh scratched on his body including his face. Alex turned to Sirius and grinned widely. "Never work with Dragons they are most ungrateful of creatures" he said simply and continued talking with Sydney who listened excitedly.

"So what species did you work with huh uncle?" Sydney asked her eyes wide with interest. "A Welsh Red, very rare and rather good natured and shy normally but this one certainly didn't want my help" Alex laughed. "They never do remember that baby Green European we helped? He was not our biggest fan" Sydney laughed. Raebeart listened intently to the two of them. A smile played on his lips as he thought of a certain relative who would find this even more exciting than Sydney. The part giant enjoyed it to. Whilst care of magical creatures was not his best subject he was very keen on animals. He believed them to be endlessly loyal if treated well and he had come to Sydney's house in hopes of seeing some unusual creatures and of course keep an eye on the two love birds.

"Why were you moving her on then?" Raebeart asked curiously. "She was nesting too close to a muggle town" Sydney answered for Alex who smiled at her fondly. "When can I work with adult dragons?" she asked him whilst she dangled off his arm. Alison looked at the girl with a slightly pained expression. "I know you want to be a healer Sydney but big animals like that could hurt a little mite like you" she said running a hand over the girls head. "Aw I'll be ok" Sydney said hopefully looking at her uncle. The man laughed warmly and his long red hair wisped about with the movement of his head. He patted Sydney on the shoulder. "I have every confidence in you puppy but don't get ahead of yourself. You need to work on a lot of things before you can deal with dragons. Like finishing school and then becoming an apprentice" he explained. You will need to know how to protect yourself. Your defensive spells need work" he added.

Sirius grinned he knew only too well that Sydney was not the best at deflecting attacks or casting them for that matter. He had thrashed her in their duel. "I can teach her to do that, I'm good with shield and stunning charms" he said smoothly. Sydney grinned widely "Thanks pads" she beamed. "I can help to" Raebeart said with a chuckle at the disappointed look on Sirius's face. "Can't you give me some time alone with her?" the boy hissed so only he could hear. "Not a chance I don't want you finding your way into Sydney's forbidden forest anytime soon" the part giant grinned. "Does everyone think that's all I'm after?" Sirius groaned. "Yes" Raebeart said flatly. "Its your own fault for being such a dirty dog" he added with a chortle.

Sirius grumbled to himself but then grinned as a large breakfast appeared in front of him, two eggs, and two slices of bacon, beans, sausages, mushrooms, black pudding and four well buttered slices off toast. "Wow" the boy said. "That my boy is what we muggles call a full English" Alison said with a smile. "Now eat up children we have a lot to do today if you have more friends coming" she said as she began clearing the kitchen. "Alex honey doesn't smoke at the table" she added as she passed her husband. The man sighed and put out his purple smoking tobacco. "Yes sweetheart" he grinned sheepishly.

"Who else is coming?" asked Sirius as he started shoving food in his mouth enthusiastically. Sydney smiled at him. "Ahsoka sent sky with a letter this morning" she said. "That was quick we have only been here a couple of days" the boy said though his food. Sydney frowned and whipped the remains of his crumbs of her face. "That's gross but anyway she said something about being bored she asked if she and Nikol could come stay" she said. Sirius swallowed and blinked at her. "That's not surprising, she seemed pretty unhappy when we left. I was surprised she didn't ask you before we did" he said. Raebeart shook his head "it's called being polite pads" he chuckled. Sirius blinked at the boy, shrugged and continued stuffing his face.

Sydney nodded "Right, anyway she's coming here on the knight bus some time tonight" she explained. "But we need to get the farm and the animal sanctuary sorted while Alison cleans the other spare room". Sirius grinned. "Does that mean I can share with you?" he asked slyly. "No you can't" Alison said whacking the boy on the head with a muggle newspaper whilst Alex sniggered behind his own morning paper. Sydney blushed. "You will still be sharing with Raebeart in the room next to mine. Ahsoka is with me and Nikol has the attic room with Lukas" she said nervously. She shuddered as she remembered being dangled by her ankles by the latter of those two boys. She didn't want him here but what could she do? He was Ahsoka's brother and she couldn't turn him away without doing the same to her.

"Why is Lukas coming?" Sirius growled. Sydney looked hesitantly at him. "I don't know, he quite clearly loathes me but Ahsoka said she can't leave him alone" she sighed. "She could try" Sirius muttered. "Now that's enough Pads I'm sure the boys not that bad" Raebeart frowned. The tall lad pushed his empty plate aside and sighed contently. He wasn't worried about the whole thing just yet. Sure Lukas had attacked Sydney but that could have been a case of mistaken identity or just that she had startled him. Raebeart had compassion for everyone and deserved a chance before he judged them. Lukas was a worry, he was cold and antisocial but he didn't seem completely evil either. His devotion to his sister for example showed he loved her. His friend the veela seemed very fond of him too and Lukas seemed just as fond of him, so clearly he was capable of feeling

Sirius patted his stomach and belched thankfully after devouring his meal. "We can worry about him when he gets here maybe he wants to make up" he said thoughtfully. Sydney smiled weakly. "I hope so" she said doubtfully. The girl climbed to her feet and headed for the front door followed by her uncle. "Come on then boys let's get things sorted" Alex said. The boys followed them outside into the garden with interest as nether had really seen the farm yet. Sydney and Alison had always done all the work before they were up. The large grounds that surrounded the property consisted of a small farm with chickens and a vegetable patch, two fat pigs and a single goat which looked at them moodily. "That butthead, don't get to close or he will show you why his called that" Alex chuckled.

To the side of the house there was a gravel path that divided into three more paths. One path led to an empty field which was used as a garden to play and exercise animals in, another lead down to a country road which the knight bus had dropped them off at just two days ago. Then the final path led them around the back of the house where there were various pens with various critters that were currently in their care. "Now then it you each have your own task today" Alex began as he gestured to them. "Raebeart you look big and strong for your age so I would like you to help with our flying horses" he said indicating to a stable where three black winged stallions tossed there large heads and whinnied nosily.

"We need to feed, groom and give them a health check" Alex explained as they drew closer. Raebeart patted one of the beasts on its neck and the creature butted him back enthusiastically. "They look very healthy to me" the boy said. "Why are they here?" he asked. "They come here for a rest and rehab every Christmas. They are work horses normally, they pull carriages for weddings. Its hard on their shoulders, wing joints and backs so they come here once a year for a check up and a holiday" Sydney informed him. Alex nodded "they will be leaving at the end of the holidays" he said. Sirius approached another of the horses. He reached out to pet it rather nervously. The stallion neighed stomped a hoof loudly and blew a blast of air from its nose.

Sirius yelped in a dog like fashion and fell to the floor. Sydney laughed as her boyfriend landed on his backside in a puddle of mud. He glared at her his grey eyes full of annoyance. "Don't worry we have something smaller in mind for you" Alex said with a smirk. Sydney grinned and helped Pads off his ass. "I picked this one so I'll show you were they are" she said smiling. The two left the others and walked a little way further past a hut full of nesting owls and a pen with a rather fat Hippogriff. "That's Thunder, he has a bad, bad case of gastroflux. It's a kinda stomach bug caused by eating to many treats. So his on a diet at the moment" Sydney explained. Sirius however was looking inside a large fenced off pen full of small trees and vines. "What in the name of Merlin's beard is that ugly fucker?" he asked.

"That my love is a Clabbert" Sydney grinned. In the trees and vines of the pen was a creature that looked like a monkey. Its skin was however was green and like that of a frog and it had several small horns and an unnerving smile. It is looked at Sirius with mild disinterest. Then it made raspberries at him and flew off through the branched using the green webbing between its wings. "They are normally found in America but this one belongs to a wizard who lives on the coast. His here because he has flu" Sydney explained. "How can you tell when it's that colour?" Sirius barked. "We can tell by the stuff that it aims at us out his nose" Sydney laughed. Sirius yelled again as a lump of green sludge hit him in the face.

"I don't like it here" Sirius grumbled as Sydney whipped his face with a cleaning spell. She finally finished and kissed his cheek cutely. "Don't worry you will like the next ones" the girl beamed leading him to a small hut. As they came to it Sirius could hear barking and when he looked over the fence he was delighted to see several small creatures he recognised. "Crups" the boy said delightedly as one jumped over the gate and into his arms. Sydney grinned "I knew you would like these she said as she looked at him play fondly with the Jack Russell like animals. The wizard bread dogs barked and wagged their forked tails. "The one you have is called Fluffels. She belongs to a lady in a nearby village. She just came here to have her pups. We are helping her raise them for the first few weeks. The big one is kissing you is ace his the daddy" she said as a black and grey one licked Sirius's face.

Sirius grinned and entered the holding pen still carrying Fluffles. "You need to feed them make sure Ace doesn't get all pushy and eat her food, the mums the one who needs the carbs after all. The food is just on that cupboard there, you will need your wand to get in. Check the water and change their hay if it's messy" Sydney instructed before walking off. "Im going to go feed and fly silver met me there when you're done kay" she said as she wandered away. Sirius nodded and set to work weaving in between the animals that raced happily around him. Inside a small dog house six chubby puppies watched him with a mixture of expressions. Some yawned and went to sleep, others looked nervous and one of them wobbled forward on his paws and began to follow him around. "Right I'm so getting one of you guys when I'm old enough" Sirius said beaming as he set to work.

...

Raebeart smiled as he groomed the largest of the stallions. The horse flapped its wings a little in pleasure and flicked its long shining tail. "You certainly have a lot to do here don't you" the boy said to Alex. "Yes we have a full house its nice having the extra help. I used to have an apprentice but his passed his courses just yesterday and is out there on his own now. I will have to look for a new one soon. I can't expect Alison to do all this" the man sighed. "I mean, it's fine when Sydney is here but if I have to go away again whilst Sydney is at school Alison will be stuck on her own" He said with a chuckle. "Will Sydney work here when she is older then?" Raebeart asked. "She can whilst she's at school but then she will have to go study at the ministry of magic under someone else. It takes a few years to become an animal healer. It involves a lot of travel" Alex explained. "She also needs to learn defence and identification of other magical creatures like werewolves and vampires and she needs to work with half breads like centaurs. They don't often come to wizards for help but occasionally it happens and it helps to know about all creatures" he said.

Raebeart nodded. "It sounds like hard work but no doubt rewarding." He said. "Yes it is, tell me what do you want to do your good with creature's maybe you should think about an animal career" Alex asked as he watched his helper at work. "Oh I love animals and I have helped my dad raise some but I don't think that's my calling. I'm better at transfiguration and I'm very interested in animal transformations like anigmi and werewolves things like that. I like the aspect of controlling the change" the boy said. "Ah so that's why you made such a keen beeline for my niece" Alex said "I had wondered, she says you often ask her about what she can or can't do" he added with a smile. "Yes, Sydney interests me because she was born with the ability. She tells me you were too is that true" Raebeart asked.

"Yes. I first transformed when I was about her age though and I had more control than her. There are a few others I know with varying degrees of control. Bigger animals and more importantly predators seem to struggle more" Alex explained. "Really, what's your form take then" Raebeart asked. "A small bird of prey" the man smiled back. "According to so called experts my animal indicates my love of travel, freedom and flight" he added. Raebeart looked thoughtful "So then Sydney's animal indicates loyalty to her family or pack as it were" he said. Alex nodded "Yes that's what I think and I think it's the usability of that in her life that has her struggling with it from time to time" Alex said with a sigh.

"I think she's doing just fine. Better that she has some control over none" Raebeart said. He believed strongly that if he studied cases like hers and her uncle's he might understand the affliction werewolves suffer. He couldn't wait to get even better at Transfiguration. By understanding it maybe he could help others. Maybe he could make a cure or at least something that helped the user control the problem. "So I'm guessing you wish to be able to transform someday" Alex said as he feed one of the stallions a bag of oats. "I hope to be an animagus soon my mother is one so she is going to help me" the boy grinned. "Really and at your age to, you must be quite the wizard" Alex grinned. "Well that's what I get for having a teacher for a parent and living at the school most my life" Raebeart chuckled. Alex blinked. "Who is your mother then?" he asked.

"One Professor McGonagall" Raebeart said proudly. "My childhood was a bit odd but fantastic" he added. Raebeart had been born to the professor by a rather more than fortunate accident. He was born as the result of a nasty prank played on Minerva McGonagall by some students who thought she needed to let her hair down. The cheeky buggers had spiked her and Rubeus Hagrid's drinks at a party. It was mainly her mother who raised him but his farter had seen him often enough. The boy had enjoyed sneaking into classrooms during lessons and spending countless hours in the library whilst living there. This gave him an opportunity to start his education earlier so he was ahead of everyone in his year.

"I got the gist of things quickly since I was around magic all the time. Dumbledore helped my mother a lot by letting us stay, he agreed to let me be there providing I didn't really start my lessons till the proper age" the boy explained. "Well that sounds wonderful if you ask me I think it is good to learn early, far better than repressing it as Sydney and Severus were meant to" Alex said thoughtfully. Raebeart nodded he had been friends with Sydney for only a few months but he had learned a lot of the details from her. Chances were he probably knew more than Pads. Thanks to their lessons in care of magical creatures was a shame really as Sirius had suffered rejection too. The part giant sighed hopefully that rejection would be healed if they stayed together and didn't rush headlong into things. Unfortunately he suspected Severus would not have such luck he seemed to be just getting more and more bitter and his Slytherin friends were encorraging his love of darks arts, something the Raebeart despised. "Poor kid would have turned out fine if it wasn't for his asshole of a dad" Alex said shaking his head.

Sirius smiled to himself as he walked up the path to the last paddock. Sydney was there tending loving to her pet griffin Silver. She had a bag of raw meat at his feet all of which the animal had chewed to the bone. Now the unlikely pair were just fussing over each other. The griffin was butting her affectionately in the head and rubbing his beak against her nose. Sydney giggled and rubbed back cutely. The boy watched her intently for a few seconds. It was still surprising to him that she could be related to something like Severus but then again he wasn't like his family either. "Hey Snowy" he said as he hopped over the fence and heading for the two friends.

"Hey Sirius" Sydney said happily as her boyfriend approached. He bowed to Sliver who nodded his head in a casual greeting. The animal then approached and sniffed the boy curiously before bopping him on the head with his beak and wandering away. "Aw he likes you" Sydney grinned as Sirius rubbed his scalp. "How are the Crups did they behave?" she asked. "Yeah they are great and they like me unlike most the animals in this place" he scowled. Sydney chuckled. "Silver likes you. In fact they all like you they just know they can get the better of you" she said. Sirius pulled her hand to his lips and placed a light kiss on its back. "Well in that case I tell them you're the only one allowed to do that from now on" he grinned.

The girl smiled and pressed herself to him. "Can I really" she teased. Sirius smirked "Well you can if you beat me in a duel" he laughed. Sydney blinked "What?" she stammered. "I told you we were gonna practice" Sirius said firmly. "Are you being serious Sirius" she asked. "Sorry". Sydney added with a grin as her boyfriend glared at her for using his least favourite joke. "I am" the boy said. "Your fight against me after the whole thing about Sniv, I mean your brother was pretty awful. You are unfocused and inexperienced" he finished rather smugly. "Well I'm actually not one to get into duels" Sydney said with a frown. "That's surprising since your such a fierce little thing" a loud voice said behind them.

"Raebeart, finished with the stallions already?" Sydney asked as the tall lad came across the field towards them. The boy nodded and grinned "Alex said he could take care of what was left. It's just a Niffler and some Bowtruckles left to care for. So he sent me here to check up on the two love puppies" he grinned. Sirius looked rather annoyed at this. "Like we were going to be doing anything whilst that's watching" he indicated to Silver who sat on his rump with the expression of great interest. He had never had so many guests in his paddock before and was amused by the whole affair. "Well then maybe I could help you train short stack over here" Raebeart grinned patting Sydney's head as if she were a dog.

Sirius grinned "well in that case we better get to that spare field of yours then love" he said his excitement evident. Sydney looked worriedly between the two boys. "Something tells me I'm gonna have a rough afternoon" she sighed. "I can't wait till Ahsoka gets here" she muttered. Sirius smirked "oh she will get lessons to. That's if her brother and her boyfriend will let her" he barked. Raebeart grinned to. "You mean Nikol" he asked. "Duh. Have you seen how he looks at her" Sirius said "I know about these things and I can tell you both for a fact that he likes her and what's more she likes him" he declared. "Well that's what you learn when chasing every skirt in school" Raebeart laughed. Sirius grinned back before catching Sydney's glaring blue eyes. "I only have eyes for you now" he said pouting at her. "You make me sick" Sydney growled walking ahead. "Come on let's get this so called training over with" she sighed.

Later that evening Raebeart waited for the other guests with Sydney and Alex. The boy stood and talked quietly with the man whilst Sydney swung back and forth on a rickety old gate. They should be here any minute now" Alex said looking at his sliver pocket watch and puffed on his pipe. He often smoked after a hard day's work. This was a bad habit of his. "You're supposed to be giving up" Sydney frowned. "Don't tell Alison and I'll give you a gallon" Alex grinned slyly. Sydney looked thoughtful. "Kay" she finally replied before continuing swinging on the gate. "You know she and Alison have you wrapped around their little fingers don't you?" Raebeart chuckled. "Yeah I know but it's a pretty good place to be" Alex grinned

As the group chatted a loud band to their left singled the arrival of the purple triple decker bus. The vehicle stopped abruptly in front of them before backfiring and enveloping them in a cloud of grey smoke. "They should get this rusty piece of shit serviced already" Alex coughed. "Or scraped" Sydney chuckled as she looked up at the huge contraption. The doors opened and Ahsoka jumped out followed by her brother and Nikol. Each of them were dressed in their warm winter coats and scarves. "Hey Syd" Ahsoka beamed from behind her layers of fabric. She ran forward hugging her friend tightly. Sydney hugged back. "Gezz have you got everything?" she asked looking at the huge rucksack on Nikol's shoulders. "We packed all our stuff together. We didn't want to take up so much space with our trucks. Besides none of us own much" Ahsoka laughed.

Nikol grinned "I was voted pack mule" he said as he pulled the bulging blue bag higher on his broad shoulders. As the boy knew everyone else he turned his attention to Alex. He looked friendly enough though seemed to be covered in cuts and burns that looked like they had been caused by dragon fire. "Well bless my soul a veela" the man grinned at him. Nikol smiled sheepishly. "That's me all right" he said with the faintest trace of annoyance. His looks were the first thing nearly everyone noticed about him. "We're pleased you could have us all Mr Prince" he added quickly as Ahsoka grinned at him. "You are all most welcome it's nice to have the house so full and I'm only too glad that Puppy is making new friends so fast" Alex said with a smirk at his niece.

Sydney glared as everyone sniggered at her nickname. "Shut ya trap Alex" she muttered with a looked about her in confusion. There was no sign of the house. "So where exactly do you live and where is Pads?" she asked curiously. Sydney grinned "It's only up the road. The house is protected by spells cuz of all the animals there. We don't want muggles just wandering about here or other wizards really. Also the bus isn't allowed any closer cuz it startles the owls" she explained. "As for Pads his is there my aunt roped him into helping cook" she said with a giggle. Nikol pulled a face "if Pads is cooking I'm not eating" he said bluntly. "Actually his not to bad Alison made him help at lunch too and it turns out he rather enjoys it" Raebeart laughed heartily.

Lukas trudged behind the gang as they headed toward the house. He was glad to be of that bus and in the cool night hair. The boy felt so much better outside in the dark of night. He sighed though as he watched his sister and Sydney discussing something excitedly. Lukas scowled this mission would be hard to accomplish. He could already feel the magical aura of the house they were approaching. He could also sense that Alex was a powerful wizard. Raebeart could be a problem too. His giant blood would give him some protection against spells. Black was also a problem, he had proved himself to be a quick and aggressive opponent already. The boy sighed again, some how he would have to convince or chase Sydney away from them all. "Come on Lukas cheer up we are on holiday" Nikol said a little too hearty as he patted his friends shoulder.

Alex kept the lead home, his blue eyes flicking over his shoulder every now and then to check everyone was keeping up. Ahsoka was a small thing. She had dark blue eyes and long brown hair. She seemed tired but otherwise fine. He knew about her secret thanks to Sydney who had explained this to him in her letters. It was he who had told her she would be no threat to animal's just humans and that the two should safely be able to communicate in a state of transformation. The man grinned as the girls talked happily about Sydney's earlier duelling practice. "It was so unfair Pads and Rae ganged up on me. They dangled me by my feet at one point and dropped my in the chicken cope" the girl said with a pout. "She came out covered in broken eggs and feathers and we must off knocked her on her ass a dozen times before that" Raebeart laughed.

Alex chuckled "I'm sure you got one or two hits in" he said giving her a one armed hug. Sydney pouted up at her uncle. "Well I got Pads once or twice but I'll get you next time big guy" she said with a smirk at her part giant friend. "You only got Sirius because you distracted him" Raebeart chuckled. "Why what did she do" Ahsoka asked staring at the other girl with a look of deep interest. "I bet she flashed her tits. I expect that would have done it, Black is a pervert" Nikol grinned. Sydney flushed "No. I just, uh you know what never mind" the girl said as her uncle frowned at her. She hadn't flashed Sirius anything all she did was put on a sad face and tricked him, it wasn't her fault he was gullible.

As they reached the house Sirius poked his head out the door. "What kept you lot? We are nearly done in here" he yelled. "All right, all right don't get your knickers in a twist" Nikol yelled back. The boy from Gryffindor grinned widely. "How do you know about my knickers?" Sirius called back. Nikol laughed loudly as they came level to the boy. "Oh it's just a wild stab in the dark" he said. "Wow Sirius in kickers that is one disturbing mind image. I don't think I will ever sleep again" Ahsoka said with a disgusted look on her face. "Just think Syd if you two get married Pads will be the one who wants to wear the dress" Nikol chuckled. "Well I am rather pretty" Sirius nodded from the door way. Sydney slapped her forehead comically as everyone but Lukas laughed.

Inside the warmth of the cottage Ahsoka had time to look about the cluttered home. Two tables had been placed next to each other and there was a setting for each off them. She looked nervously at her bother whose blue eyes seemed even colder than normal somehow. She wondered just how on earth they were going to explain this so Sydney's uncle. Lukas didn't eat normal food and surely he couldn't feed on animals in their care. "Don't worry I'll think of something" Nikol whispered in her ear. "Alex seems pretty decent and he must know all about vampires with his job" he added confidently.

Alison beamed at her guest and began pouring them drinks. As always in their house cooking was done in the muggle way, no magic was used save for the odd warming spell here and there or a cooling spell if Sydney was trying her hand at baking. This was mainly so Alison felt comfortable, she loved magic but it tended to make her feel inadequate. It was also because she loved cooking for dinner guests. Sydney smiled and sat down. She patted the seat next to her and Ahsoka sat down with a shy smile. Nikol sat on her friends other side whilst Lukas hovered by the door. Alex eyed him for a second before walking over to him. "Are you quite comfortable my lad?" he asked politely.

Lukas glared at Alex angrily. "Im fine thank you sir" he growled. Alex studied him for a second. Then his eyes flicked to Sydney. Lukas growled he suspected she could hear them. "Come with me" Alex said finally indicating him to follow. Lukas sighed and bit back another growl. This man was incredibly nosy. However he had to play the part of a good guest so he followed the man to the hallway. The man tuned to him once out of ear shot from the kitchen. "Let's not beat around the bush boy I am well educated in magical creatures and know what you are" he said quickly. Lukas was stunned. No one had ever just blurted it out like that. They had always been too afraid to even when they knew. He felt his body tighten as it readied to fight. The man watched him carefully. "You are safe here as long as you don't feed on my family" Alex said firmly.

The boy blinked at him. "I don't drink human blood, just animal" Lukas growled. "I am not a bloodthirsty monster like most of my kind" he spat. Alex studied him intently. "I have heard of that but I don't know you well and can't vouch for this. However as your sister bought you here and you are a friend of Sydney's I will trust you" he said finally. He wanted to trust him but with all the rumours about dark wizards recruiting vampires at the moment he was wary of their kind and he trusted this boy far less than his sister.

"You can find plenty of prey in the woods to the north of my home so I will ask you to resist preying on my patience" he added. Lukas nodded. "Very well, I shall go now I'm starving" he said quickly. Alex nodded "you can leave via this back entrance. I will tell the other you have gone to rest. Your room is on the top floor when you're ready" he said. Lukas watched as the man left. He had been right Alex was certainly one to watch out for. With that in mind the boy left out a battered looking black door and made for the depths of the woods. Hopefully he would find some large creature to take his mood out on.

Sydney looked up as Alex returned. She wondered briefly where Lukas had gone. However before she could ask her boyfriend bounded in front of her excitedly. Sirius grinned at her and she giggled. He looked funny in an apron and covered from head to toe in stains. The boy began handing out the food whilst Alison tidied up after the incredible mess he had made. "For you my love" he smirked placing a plate by Sydney. "And for the lady Lupin too" he added giving Ahsoka her own dinner. "And for this other girl" he grinned handing Nikol his. "Hey I'm no chick" Nikol he growled. "You are kinda pretty like a girl though" Sydney sniggered.

Nikol scowled "I hate being a veela" he said with a sigh. Raebeart sat next to him and looked at his food. Sydney's aunt had prepared a large meal, chicken with roast potatoes. There were also carrots, peas and gravy. "Wow just how much of this did you really do Pads" he asked. "He made the gravy and the vegetable all by himself. I just did the meat and laid the places. His really quite a good little cook" Alison beamed and ruffled Sirius's hair. "Unlike some people around here" she added looking at Sydney. "Hey you banned me from cooking when I last tried making pizza" the girl said.

"Well you did set the oven on fire" Alex said. "We did tell you not to use magic to speed things up" he grinned. Sydney shrugged and began eating. "Food tastes much better when made without magic" Raebeart commented as he tucked in. Sirius grinned "I didn't think I would ever say it but I like cooking I even helped make blue berry pie for desert" he said proudly. "Great that's my fav" Sydney said happily. "That means he can make it for you when you get married" Alex sniggered. "Uncle Alex!" Sydney snapped blushing. Sirius grinned and put an arm around her.

Ahsoka ate her own food happily whilst talking to Nikol. "I think everything's gonna be ok, I'm gonna talk to Lukas tonight and see what I can find out" he whispered so only she could hear. "Thanks Nikol you're the best guy in the world" the girl said shyly. Nikol beamed at her proudly. She was so worried about everything. This whole thing seemed strange and dangerous why had Lukas asked to come here if he wasn't actually going to try making up with Sydney? What did he want to achieve? Lukas was not himself anymore. He talked to her less and seemed troubled all the time. Their farther must have had him doing something horrible. He always did. Ahsoka sighed she wished she knew what was going on. She needed to have her brother beside her but she had a horrible feeling that he was the first sign of something terrible to come. Something Rurik and Lukas were involved in.

Nikol smiled at the girl fondly. He couldn't tell her what was going on. Not yet. He knew he would have to but first he must try and convince Lukas himself. The boy knew that Lukas was doing it because he cared for his sister's safety but it was needless. Sydney had little or no influence over her brother. He hated her friends and was angry at her for being so different from him. Nikol had to make Lukas aware of this. Servers Snape was as good as a death eater already so Sydney's life needn't be taken.

As the long night came to an end Sirius was glad to be finally heading for bed. The boy trailed up stairs with Sydney holding on tightly to his back. Her arms were wrapped around neck and her thighs clung to his sides. "Mmm Pads makes for great transport" she said sleepily against the back of his neck. "Glad to be of service my sweet" said Sirius happily. Behind them Nikol made a gagging sound and Ahsoka grinned. "Get a room" she said playfully. "Gladly but we're not allowed to share as you all think I will clamber into her pants the first chance I get" Sirius sighed sadly shaking his head.

As they reached the top of the stairs and the boy placed his girl down. "I suppose I'll have to leave you here love" he sighed. Sydney blinked at him "Kay night" she said with a yawn. Sirius pouted "hey what about my kiss" he said, as Sydney headed to her room. "Oh yeah" the girl grinned. Sydney tiptoed up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Nikol watched with faint jealously as the two kissed. He looked at Ahsoka and wondered what she would do if he kissed her. The boy sighed Lukas would never allow it. He probably wouldn't allow anyone his sister's heart. The boy frowned he hated not having a chance with her. He couldn't understand Lukas's dislike of the idea. It wasn't like he would ever hurt the girl. He loved her after all.

"Ok that's enough Padfoot the girl needs to breath" Raebeart said grabbing the boy by a shoulder. They all watched as Sirius was dragged off into the next room with rather a sour face. Sydney grinned stupidly and waved them goodnight before turning to the others. "See cha in there Ashy" Sydney yawned loudly. She waved to Nikol before leaving her friend and boy alone together in the hallway. Ahsoka smiled at her oldest friend. "Im glad you came Nikol, tonight's been fun. Well a part from the Lukas just disappearing thing" she said. "I'm sure he just went hunting. I bet his in his room skulking by now" the boy replied.

"I'll talk to him tonight and report to you in the morning" Nikol added with a grin. Ahsoka giggled "Why thank you" she said delightfully. The girl blinked up at him with her dark blue eyes. With his silver feather hair, soft pale skin and his bright amber eyes Nikol was very beautiful but it was his caring nature she truly loved. Nikol smiled at her warmly. "You're welcome, you know I would do anything to make you happy" he said kindly. Ahsoka smiled she reached up and kissed his cheek for the second time that week. Nikol went still for a second. The gesture seemed to have made him nervous. She pulled back from the boy worriedly. "I'm sorry Nikol I thought" Ahsoka began.

Nikol felt his stomach churn as the girl's lips brushed his cheek. He froze for a second and then before he knew it he had leant in and brought the girls lips to his. Ahsoka froze just as he had a few seconds ago but then she relaxed. The girl kissed back gently and hands pressed against his firm chest. The boy sighed and pulled back resting his forehead on hers. The girl blinked back her cheeks bright pink. "I'm sorry I just couldn't resist" Nikol said shyly. "Given all we are going to be up against soon I thought I should act now before" he trailed off.

"Before what?" Ahsoka whispered. Nikol stared at her his expression solemn. "I tell you in the morning. Right now we should get some sleep. Goodnight Ahsoka" Nikol said quietly. He leaned in and kissed the girl quickly on each cheek before heading to his room. "Good night Nikol" the girl whispered back before heading into her own room. Inside the messy room Sydney had flopped down on her covers and fallen asleep with her cloths still on. Her hair stuck up in a tangled mess as she lay on her stomach. A small yellow creature that looked like a Puffskein was lying on her back, humming gently. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and smiled. She touched her cheek where the faint tingle of Nikol's kisses still lingered. The girl smiled again and giggled before climbing into her own bed. It had been one of the best nights of her life and she couldn't wait to go exploring with Sydney tomorrow morning.

_Well that ends a rather long chapter I have to give credit to the character of Raebeart as this person has changed their profile and some of the characters details which my story might adapt slightly. He belongs to .net/u/234566/BlindStormTraveler He is a very good writer who helped me create Sydney so pay him a visit. My research tell me there was 30 years between Hagrid being at school and James and such so the character of Raebeart McGonagall seemed to awesome to pass up on. Anyway hope you all enjoyed and i will update soon. _


	14. Blood Lust

_I finally took advice and got a beta reader. Big thanks to .net/u/684266/ for helping me edit this chapter. It looks and reads better than all my others. Now go read her stories. I'm sorry this chapter is so long I shall make them shorter from now on._

_Chapter 14_ – **Blood Lust**

Sydney was in her wolf form and was running as fast as she could through the woodland. Her ears pricked as they listened for any sign of danger ahead. Her nose twitched as she tried to catch scent of what hunted her. Her four legs burned and her chest heaved painfully with each gasp for air. Her paws practically bled as they pounded the frozen snowy ground but she had to get away, far away. She had to leave her home or Lukas would kill her and the others.That cunt would kill them all. He would suck the life out of them with his fangs. He would leave her tilllast so she could watch them all die. The wolf growled, she wouldn't allow that. She would lead him away and fight him herself.

With the quarter moon as her only source of light, her only real guide through this land was her knowledge of its twists and turns. She knew these parts well and knew ideal fighting ground across the river. Though what chance did she stand against a fully formed vampire? Very little in her case, she was hopeless at duelling. Sirius and the others had proved that in the few days that had passed. Even Ahsoka was better than her. In fact everyone in the house was better than her, apart from Alison that is but the worst Alison could do was hit her with a frying pan. Then again the duelling practice between her and her friends was nothing compared to this. This fight would be real. This meant life or death.

A shiver ran down the spine of the white wolf as she remembered how Lukas had come at her. He was pretty scary normally but without his long black coat, he was far worse. He had large bat like wings that were bigger than her. Also it wasn't until now she had noticed how claw like his nails were or how pointed his front teeth looked. Vampires were like that though she remembered. They were good at disguising themselves and skilled at deceiving people into thinking they were human. They kept to the shadows and wore cloths that helped hide their appearance. This was a skill that seemed pointless, after all what could anyone do against a creature like that anyway? He was bigger, faster and stronger than most living things, simply because he wasn't really living any more. To her knowledge, Vampires gained their strength from the blood of the living and the purity of its life force made them almost unstoppable.

Sydney felt her legs buckle under her speed but she pressed on. Lukas wanted her dead. He never really told her why, he just told her to run. Sydney guessed he was planning on draining her as dry as old troll skin. Then he would suck out her very life and take it for himself. Telling her to run seemed pretty pointless but perhaps he wanted to make a game of it. Well she would show him a game or two. Sydney knew she was doomed but she wouldn't go down without a fight. She would leave that pointy toothed bastard a few scars before the end. First however she had to lead him away from the others. She couldn't let any of them get hurt on her account, she wouldn't let anyone get hurt defending her. She was a Gryffindor, brave and true, willing to die in place of her family. The girl believed this was her fault somehow so she had to take the responsibility.

Sydney felt her heart clench and she whined pitifully. She hoped to Merlin she had put enough distance between her and the house. There was a clearing ahead. Higher ground too, there she would at least see him coming. With another push she urged her limbs to the centre of the hill, where she skidded to a halt. Here she would make her last stand. Here she would almost certainly die. The wolf raised her nose to the sky and howled out a long farewell to the ones she loved. The sound echoed through the trees and into the cool night air. There hadn't been so much despair to her song since her father had kicked her out.

As the call ended she shifted back and the howl broke off into a broken sob. Bitter sweet tears stung her eyes but the girl clenched her fists. Tightly gripping her cherry wood wand she conjured up a fire for protection. She would need the light and heat to fight in this cold.

"Remember what they taught you. Aim and focus," the girl said to herself

She thought back to her boyfriend and Raebeart's training, the idea she wouldn't see them again hurt her deeply. She regretted that she had never even gotten that far with Sirius. She hadn't told him she loved him more than anyone in her life. She choked back another sob as tears streamed down her cheeks. She had to fight, she had to try and win no matter the odds, "for Sirius, for Raebeart and her brother, for Alex and Alison and even for Ahsoka". She was still her best friend even if her brother was trying to eat the wolf. With her death almost certain the girl thought back to that morning and how wonderful things had been. How she and Ahsoka both had greeted the day in the best way possible.

_Earlier that morning..._

_It was early in the Christmas Eve morning. Two days after she had arrived, Ahsoka Lupin awoke to a keening sound from above her. She opened her dark blue eyes and surveyed her surroundings sleepily. She was tucked up under the soft blue covers on a camping bed in Sydney's room. The room had light purple walls apart from one that was white. The white wall was covered in photos, posters and magazine cuttings. In the middle of the wall there was a very large poster of a Quidditch team called "Falmouth Falcons". The poster had two rather brawly looking beaters with their names written beneath them. Apparently they were called, "Kevin Broardmoor" and "Karl Broardmoor". Beneath them was the team's motto, "Let us win, but if we cannot win, let us break a few heads". Ahsoka scowled at the poster, trust her friend to support one of the most violent teams in the history of the sport._

_On the other side of the room there was a large book case and an oak wardrobe. There was a battered white chest of drawers that had a mirror on it. The desk was covered in paper and scribbly ink drawings of animals, each one covered in notes on that animal. On one side lay an old hair brush, a box full of nail varnish and other bits of junk. As Ahsoka continued to look around curiously, she noticed Sydney's Puffskein who went by the name of Fuzzball the Third. Fuzzball was licking its master's face with its long sticky tongue. The girl giggled and rolled onto the yellow creature and squeezed it in her arms like a teddy bear. Then she carried on snoring. However the creature didn't seem to mind, in fact it hummed along quite happily._

_The soft keening noise that woke her up called out again and Ahsoka looked up to see Sky sitting on the shelf above her bed._

"_Hey there, Sky," the girl smiled._

_The falcon cried a greeting and bobbed up and down on his perch. Sky flapped his wings happily and flew down to Ahsoka, landing neatly on her knee. Ahsoka smiled as she stroked his feathers. She touched his face and beak softly and whispered complements to him. The bird closed his eyes in pleasure and leaned____against her hand. Ahsoka grinned at Sky._

"_You're a softy," she teased._

_The girl looked over at her friend again and wondered whether she should wake her._

_Just then there was a very soft knock on the door. Before Ahsoka could answer Sirius padded quietly into the room, followed by a disgruntled looking tabby cat_

"_Hey flea bag is my girl awake" he grinned as jack the cat flopped on Ahsoka's bed. As he saw Sydney's snoozing form he sighed, "Oh never mind...Wow you don't know how much I wish I was that yellow ball of fluff right now" he sighed "Maybe we could find a way to turn you into one," Ahsoka said with a grin as she stroked both Sky and the cat._

"_If you do, I would love you forever. I would even catch Nikol for you and wrap him up in a ribbon for your Christmas present." Sirius grinned and added. "I'll even stick some mistletoe on his face to so you can give him a big ole Christmas snog" _

_Ahsoka blushed as she remembered the kiss she and Nikol had shared just last night._

"_Aw shut up Pads, go wake up Baron Von Snorepants over there," Ahsoka grumbled indicating to Sydney._

"_Can I really?" Sirius asked with an insanely happy look on his face._

"_Well you're already in here when you're not meant to be. So I don't see how it can hurt, just no games of kissy face, ok? I want to eat my breakfast, not be put off of it," the girl teased._

_Sirius smirked and tiptoed over to Sydney. The boy sat down on her bed and watched her sleeping form._

"_Aw I can't do it, she looks so sweet," he gushed._

_Ahsoka promptly made a gagging sound and giggled as Pads frowned at her._

"_I'm sorry Pads but you're just so sappy sometimes. You need to be teased," Ahsoka chuckled._

_Sydney groaned as she heard laughing in the corner of the room._

"_Shut up I is trying to dream..." Sydney mumbled._

_She sighed and buried her face in Fuzzball who hummed contently in her ear._

"_Aren't you hungry, love?" Sirius asked._

"_No," Sydney yawned, though her stomach growled otherwise._

"_Ok then if you don't want breakfast you can have a nibble on me again, like you did yesterday," the boy purred._

_Ahsoka watched with mild horror as Sirius tried his moves on Sydney. The girl decided to leave them to it and make a hasty exit. She let the two love pups to their sappiness and went into the hallway. In her rush to escape she bumped headlong into Nikol._

"_Ow! Oh I'm so sorry Ahsoka. I didn't see you," the boy said hurriedly._

_The girl grinned at him nervously. This hadn't been the way she planned on meeting him this morning but it would do._

"_That's ok, it didn't hurt too much," she replied rubbing her forehead._

_She looked up at the boy and they both blushed awkwardly as they remembered the night before._

"_Ahsoka about what happened last night. I... I'm sorry that I put that on you so suddenly," Nikol whispered shyly, "You know that I kinda just sort of grabbed you and kissed you and all that. It was rather forward of me." _

_The girl blinked up at him cutely._

"_That's ok. I didn't mind, I eh... Liked it," Ahsoka said, fidgeting on the spot with embarrassment. With a smile she added, "I mean... I did kiss you back, didn't I?"_

"_I thought that maybe you were just being polite," the boy said quietly._

_He had been up very late talking to Lukas but he had been up even later worrying about their kiss. Nikol had been so anxious that Ahsoka might have changed her mind. He even wondered if he had just imagined the whole wonderful event._

"_Nikol, you bird brain. There is no one in the whole world who kisses because they are just being polite," Ahsoka said with a giggle._

_Nikol smiled back, his amber eyes sparkling with happiness as he wondered, "Really... you mean it and it wasn't awkward or anything?"_

"_Well no, it was certainly awkward but still good. Besides we can always practice some more later," Ahsoka smiled at Nikol, her blue eyes full of laughter. The boy blushed and scratched the back of his head nervously as she shyly added, "Truth be told I've kinda been hoping you would kiss me for a while now,"_

"_Really, you mean you knew I liked you?" Nikol said._

"_Well no... not really but I hoped you did," the girl whispered._

_She smiled and stepped toward the boy. She leaned up and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Nikol looked into her eyes and smiled back, before pulling her close. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her softly. Ahsoka smiled against his mouth and brushed her lips back over his. Nikol gave a light groan as she nipped him playfully on his lower lip._

"_Hey no biting," the boy said pretending to scowl._

_Ahsoka giggled teasingly, "Sorry I'm a werewolf, I can't help myself."_

_Nikol grinned playfully back at her. He took her hand in his and began to lead her away. Ahsoka wondered if it was safe to leave Sydney at the mercy of a permanently perverted Padfoot. However as Nikol squeezed her hand and led her away, she found that she didn't really care._

"_Where are we going?" she asked shyly._

"_Downstairs, everyone besides the two love puppies are outside. So we can sneak into the living room and have it all to ourselves," the boy grinned slyly and with a heart stopping smile added, "It is appropriate as boyfriend and girlfriend that we get to spend alone time together, isn't it?"_

_Ahsoka nodded and followed him excitedly._

"_What about Lukas?" she asked with a trace of worry in her voice._

"_His__**(**__**he's**__** spelling error) **__asleep and what he doesn't know won't hurt us," Nikol whispered in her ear._

_Ahsoka smiled sheepishly but she let herself be led away by the boy she was now officially dating._

_Back in the room, Sydney had woken to Sirius pushing his mouth to hers. The girl flinched away shyly_

"_No I haven't brushed my teeth," she mumbled._

"_Don't worry you don't have wolf breath or anything," Sirius smirked, kissing her again._

_Sydney sighed into him as he snuggled closer. Sirius trailed his hands up her t-shirt, unhooking the clasps on her working jeans on route._

"_Bad dog," Sydney muttered_

"_Oh I'm bad, am I? Well at least I'm not lazy. Look who couldn't even be bothered to get undressed last night yet again," the boy teased as he kissed her neck._

_Sydney sighed and pouted, "It's not my fault you and Raebeart wore me out with your fucking training."_

_The girl pushed against him and rolled him over onto his back. She grinned against his skin as she began to kiss and nipped lightly at his neck. Sirius rolled her back over and growled very lightly, she felt it vibrate in his chest as he pressed against her._

_Sydney blushed and pulled back but Sirius caught her mouth back in his. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip then tugged on it gently with his teeth. Sydney gasped, opening her mouth and the boy slipped his tongue in as he began exploring. He felt her moan into his mouth. His hands pulled at her clothes eagerly. By Merlin he wanted her.____He couldn't explain why but she drove him mad. He had been enchanted from the moment he saw her. He tried to tell her but the words wouldn't form in his mouth so he kissed hungrily at her neck instead. His hands roamed up her top and across the small swell of her still forming breasts. Beneath him, Sydney gave a small unsure whimper._

"_Sirius no..." Sydney panted, pushing his hands back._

"_What, why?" the boy gasped, his eyes dark._

"_You know why. We are too young to have sex and besides everyone will hear us," Sydney blushed._

"_Not if I cast a silencing spell. I can do that if you're planning on being noisy," the boy grinned as he kissed her neck._

_Sydney frowned flatly, "No!"_

_Sirius sighed loudly, the expelling of air from his mouth blew his hair out of his sliver eyes._

"_Ok... ok... I'm sorry, I can't help it. I'm a teenage boy. I'm full of horniness and desire to bang what I can," he pouted._

_Sydney smiled at his discontent and asked. "Don't look so butt hurt. You know that I want to do it as much as you, don't you?"_

"_Yeah I know," Sirius grinned widely and snickered, "I mean you're only human and I am very pretty."_

_Sydney scowled at him, her arms across her chest. Sirius smiled at her and pulled her hands free._

"_I'm just kidding. We can wait for you to feel ready," he said, lacing his fingers between the girl's._

_The boy sat quietly next to her, swinging her hand in his. Sydney watched him carefully. He looked rather meek now, like she had taken the wind out of his sail. Sydney smirked at him._

"_Black, I said no sex, it's not like I'm banning the kissing or anything," Sydney said with a purr as she snuggled closer._

"_Oh? Good, I wasn't finished," Sirius whispered with a grin, cupping her face in both hands and bringing her mouth to his._

Back in reality, Sydney shook her head and tried to concentrate on the here and now. She growled and pointed her wand at the sky as a flying object came into view. As Lukas flew toward her, his figure cast a strange silhouette on the night sky. If circumstances had been different, it would have been something fascinating to witness a vampire at flight. The boy drew closer and landed on the grass without a sound. Sydney took a step back, nervously keeping herself close to the fire. Lukas landed just outside the fire as he smirked at her evilly.

"I'm impressed you covered so much ground in so little time. You even made yourself a good place to fight. However fire won't help you," he whispered darkly.

The boy raised his wand and pointed it at the burning orange flames and exclaimed, "Aguamenti!" Sydney watched in horror as a jet of water dispelled her only shield.

"Shit!" Sydney cursed.

She should have known that her fire would be simple to stop. The boy remained where he was, staring at her hungrily. The girl knew he was waiting to see what she would do next. Sydney thought quickly to what Raebeart had told her. _Fight to your strengths and if an opponent is stronger than you, use their power against them._ So far she didn't know who was stronger, all she knew was he had underestimated her. The girl watched as Lukas raised his wand arm again.

"I'm sorry about this but as you know I have a job to do," he sighed but added, "Just stay still and we can get this over with, as little pain as possible."

"Oh no that's fine, I understand. I'll just stand here and fucking die already. I mean I'm being rude just breathing after all," Sydney spat sarcastically.

Lukas smirked and stepped forward slowly, like a hunter playing with its prey. "Bombarda!" he yelled.

Sydney growled and jumped back out of harm's way.

"Bombarda Maxima!" he boy growled.

Sydney dodged again. She was lucky that her wolf seemed to be helping with her reaction time somehow. Yet another thing she didn't understand. The girl raised her own wand and pointed it at the vampire's head. "Avis!" she yelled. A mass of yellow birds burst out her wand tip and flew at the vampire aggressively. They squawked and swarmed around his head pecking and tearing at his skin and hair.

Lukas yelled and blasted the birds away with a stunning spell. He raised his wand to her but Sydney was ready. She shielded herself as he sent his own stunning spell followed quickly by a disarming one.

"Expelliarmus!" she yelled.

Lukas however countered her with his own blocking spell. Sydney gasped but recovered quickly.

She aimed her wand at the boys face and called, "Scorchio!"

A torrent of blue boiling water raced out of her wand and hit the boy's upper body. The vampire let out a cry of pain. He recovered himself by knocking the water away with a blast of air from his wings. He glared, raising his wand but Sydney was already attacking. A blast of yellow light flew from her wand and hit his face.

Lukas snarled as he felt his jaw bone shudder and thick black blood flew from his fresh wound.

"See vampire, I'm not as weak as you think I am," Sydney growled triumphantly.

Lukas spat blood onto the floor, "Not bad, runt but you're still gonna die!"

The vampire's eyes gleamed as he studied her and he suddenly looked even more menacing. It was like he was toying with her. Lukas grinned and bared his fangs.

"Enough games! I'm going to make you sorry you were ever born," he snarled.

Sydney raised her arm, ready to defend herself but nothing could have prepared her for what the boy did next, nothing at all.

"Crucio!" Lukas called out.

Sydney fell to the floor, the pain that erupted through her body felt like someone was stabbing her all over. Her skin burned and her body shook as her muscles began to bend and break. The girl screamed and writhed on the floor in front of him. She dropped her wand as her hands clawed painfully at the cold earth. Her cries echoed eerily through the trees as he tortured her. Lukas smirked and stopped his attack. He watched as the girl drew back her breath. She tried to get up but he knocked her down with a hard kick to the stomach. The vampire laughed at her. Sydney felt weak, she couldn't fight anymore. Her arms wouldn't move and her chest felt like lead.

Sydney coughed up blood and curled herself into a tight ball against the trauma. She shook violently from the pain Lukas had inflicted.

"Why are you doing this?" she sobbed.

"Because it's my job," Lukas said quietly, resting his foot on her head and pushing it into the ground.

He smirked at his fallen victim, a madness taking over his mind. The smell of blood in the air had turned an unpleasant task into a game. _Is this what it is to be a vampire? Was this how they all felt when having prey at their feet?_ The boy smirked and pointed his wand at the girl, it couldn't hurt to play with her just a little more. The boy gripped his wand and cast the curse yet again.

"Crucio," he whispered.

He felt his body shudder in delight as Sydney's sobs reached his ears.

A little way off from the battle, Nikol sighed to himself as he searched the woods. His friend couldn't have gotten too far ahead and he was sure he could find Lukas before he killed Sydney.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about this. We could have stopped this sooner," Ahsoka growled angrily.

"I'm sorry, Lukas made me promise not to tell you," the boy said with the faintest trace of annoyance in his tone.

"Don't snap at me, Nikol, this is partly your fault. If you would have just told me I could have stopped him. I would have talked him out of it," the girl snapped.

"No you wouldn't. He believed he was doing this to save you," Nikol sighed as he pushed through some thorn bushes.

He had already explained the situation three times tonight and was getting annoyed with repeating himself. It wasn't like it made a difference anyway.

"I know but that's so stupid of him. Rurik is insane if he thinks a thirteen year old girl is a threat to him and his master," Ahsoka sighed.

She understood that Lukas was being used as a pawn, a weapon for killing wizards or witches in the way of creating Voldemort's perfect army. What she didn't understand was how Sydney or her brother could be involved in anything like that.

"Severus can't be that important to them, can he?" she asked.

Nikol glanced at her sadly in response, "Yes, as much as I would hate to admit it. Her brother has a love for the dark arts and is very good at using them. Sirius as I understand it has been trying to convince her he is dangerous but to no avail."

"So that's why they keep bickering?" said Ahsoka thoughtfully.

Nikol sighed, "Yes, it's the fact Sydney is trying to make Severus the best he can be that bothers them. They don't want her taking away someone that will be so useful to them."

"But that's ridiculous," Ahsoka sighed and then remarked, "Don't get me wrong I think her brother loves her but he's clearly more interested in being pals with that gang from Slytherin,"

"Yeah I know that, you know that, everyone knows that. I think even Sydney does deep down but Lukas and your asshole of a father seem oblivious," Nikol said with a sad smile.

Ahsoka looked back at him sadly. The day had been going so well up until that evening. She had been having a wonderful holiday at her friend's house but now it looked like they would soon be leaving. They couldn't stay after all this. Ahsoka groaned, she hated how things had changed so abruptly and she wished she had known about this all sooner. The girl and boy sighed sadly and thought back to their blissful morning.

_Flashback_

_It was lunch time by the time Sydney and Sirius ventured downstairs. Ahsoka and Nikol were sitting together in the living room. The room was blue and was full of books and other clutter, just like every other room in the house. The two had curled themselves around each other in a squashy brown armchair and were needless to say enjoying each other's company. Nikol had his arms around Ahsoka and they were talking quietly between kissing. However they both stopped as Sirius and Sydney came into view. Both of them looked at their rather ruffled looking friends as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Sydney waved at them brightly before heading to the kitchen, Sirius just grinned and followed her._

"_I wonder what they were up to up there?" Ahsoka wondered out loud._

"_Judging by that look on Black's face, I think I can take a guess and I think we should have a go as soon as we get a chance," suggested Nikol._

_He grinned and kissed her cheeks whilst the girl blushed. The boy grinned all the more and pushed his mouth to her kissing her deeply. While his mouth was busy, his hands meandered up and down the girl's back. Nikol only pulled back when she was gasping for air._

"_You're as bad as Pads really, aren't you?" Ahsoka sighed._

"_Don't compare me to that mutt," the veela pouted._

_The girl giggled but then looked serious as she asked, "So do you think you know what Lukas is up to yet?"_

_The boy stared at her and replied quietly, "Yes and no..."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" the girl asked._

_Nikol sighed and wrapped his hands up in hers, "It means I have talked to him but he wasn't very helpful."_

"_Lukas rarely is," Ahsoka sighed._

_Her brother had locked himself in his room and barely talked to anyone. He seemed to be spending all his time alone. The few times he did show up and socialize he kept glaring at Sydney for long periods of time before disappearing again. Ahsoka had wondered whether her brother was trying to muster up the apology Sydney deserved from him. After all he had scared the shit out of her in the forest that night. Then again Lukas rarely said sorry to her, let alone anyone else. This left the girl wondering just what Lukas had come here for and more importantly what it had to do with her friend?_

_Nikol looked at the girl sadly. He had known Lukas' plan for days now but didn't know how to stop him. He had tried his best to convince him that Severus had no desire in his heart to change and that Sydney wouldn't ever be able to change him. Nikol fully believed that she would eventually give up altogether. Sydney was blind when it came to her brother but not blind enough that she would accept his attitude to muggle borns._

"_Despite my argument Lukas is reluctant to leave your father's wishes unhindered," the boy sighed._

"_And just what are those wishes?" the girl asked._

_Nikol frowned, "I told you he made me promise not to tell you."_

_Ahsoka smiled and brushed her fingers over his cheek._

"_I know... I know... It's ok, we can think of something. But If you think anyone is in any danger you have to tell me, no matter what" she soothed, running her fingers though his silver hair._

_The boy nodded weakly. Nikol smiled at her as she touched him._

"_Ok, I will. That's a promise," he chuckled as she tickled his neck playfully._

_The boy grinned and wrapped his arms tightly around the girl._

"_Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on things," he said gently._

"_Thanks, I am here though you don't have to do it alone. He is my brother and I should be there for him as much as you are," Ahsoka whispered._

_Nikol looked at her sadly, he had no idea how she would react to the danger Sydney was in. She might be angry with him. She might be scared and try to help Sydney. She might get injured in the fray, after all Lukas was a vampire. He wouldn't know who he was attacking, if he got taken over by bloodlust. Nikol finally had Ahsoka for a girlfriend. He finally had the relationship he wanted with her and now he could lose that if he told her the truth. Then again if she found out on her own she could hate him for keeping such a thing from her and he would lose her that way. As he looked into Ahsoka's pleading blue eyes, his heart softened. He had to tell her it was too cruel to do otherwise._

_Nikol opened his mouth to speak but a sudden movement to his left made him stop. Lukas was standing in the doorway into the room. His dark eyes rested on his sister and the boy. He scowled at them. Nikol looked vaguely panicked as the vampire growled low in his chest._

"_Lukas, you're up," Ahsoka stated cheerfully._

"_Yes. Why are you and the bird brain sharing a chair? You should sit over there on the other chair, not on that moron's lap" the boy sneered._

_The girl blushed and stammered, "Um... well it's just..."_

"_Oh never mind, I don't care!" Lukas said irritably, "Do what you bloody like!"_

_The boy turned quickly on his heal and left, his black coat billowing out like a pair of wings. Nikol and Ahsoka looked at each other worriedly._

"_Well that wasn't quite the reaction I was expecting but rather that than having my head chewed off," Nikol said with a grin._

"_Something's eating him and I don't think it's us," Ahsoka said quietly._

_Nikol nodded, "I think I should keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."_

_He sighed and lifted the girl off his lap._

"_I'll be back soon," he said gently._

_Ahsoka nodded and smiled at him with a grin, "Try talking him out of whatever it is, ok? And tell him I'll love him no matter what it is, ok?" she grinned._

_Nikol nodded and smiled. He brushed his soft fingertips through her long brown hair and down her neck._

"_You're the sweetest girl ever," he sighed, kissing her softly._

_Ahsoka kissed back and brought her arms around the older boy's neck._

"_Mmm you taste nice," she giggled cutely._

_Nikol smiled against her mouth, "You taste better. I would love to spend all day kissing you but I have a moody vampire to babysit."_

_The boy kissed her once more and went looking for his target. Ahsoka watched him go and sighed heavily. Sometimes her brother ruined the best moments._

_End flashback_

Ahsoka groaned loudly as she and Nikol looked around the dense woodland. The night air was so cold that when she breathed, the air crystallised in front of her. The forest was silent and she knew it was because the rampaging vampire had scared all the creatures into hiding.

"Whatever possessed her to try and fight him alone? It could take us ages to find her and by the time we do, it could be too late" Nikol snarled as he kicked a broken branch.

"My guess is he threatened to hurt her family if she didn't. Maybe the others will find her first." Ahsoka shook her head sadly as she cast her wand light around. "Alex, Sirius and Raebeart are looking too and one of them is bound to hear or see something."

Nikol sighed and ran his fingers through her hair. He contemplated turning into his bird form and searching for Sydney by flight but he wouldn't leave Ahsoka alone on the ground.

"I hope so..." he said quietly.

He instead thought about how the others had reacted to his tale. He had explained everything Lukas had told him last night. Nikol had told them how the other boy felt he was doing what was best for him and for Ahsoka. The reaction had been needless to say mixed. Alison had cried. Raebeart had been understanding but worried. He wasn't sure Sydney had what it took to fight off a full grown vampire just yet. Sirius had been furious and had run off looking for Sydney, declaring that he would kill Lukas when he found him. Alex had taken action and led the others outside and spilt them into groups to find the girl. Only Alison stayed behind, the trip was too dangerous and the woman had no protection out of the house.

"I hope it's Alex who finds her. He will stand the best chance against Lukas without actually trying to kill him," Ahsoka said.

Nikol nodded in agreement, "True but Lukas will be putting up quite a fight, he thinks he is doing this for you."

The idea of anyone getting hurt was truly awful. This family had shown nothing but kindness to him in the time he was there. Nikol would feel hideous if they were killed or injured.

"Yes, I know I wish he had told Alex just how much dad was putting him through," the girl said, her voice laced with anguish.

She stopped and stared at the ground. Nikol looked at her sadly. He reached out his hand and clasped hers tightly.

"It's no time to think on it now. We have to find your friend before Lukas does, ok?" he said gently, pulling her along.

The girl smiled weakly and let herself be led deeper into the forest.

Lukas kept his wand firmly at the girl on the floor. Sydney had lost. He had tortured her into submission and now he was ready to kill her. The girl was covered in blood and her eyes had bruises. Her hair was a tangled bloody mess too and she was struggling to breathe after he had stamped on her chest. Blood lust had taken hold of him and the vampire enjoyed seeing her suffer. The boy tilted his head as he watched Sydney try and fail to pull her body up. She collapsed, her spirit broken and body bent. A silent sob racked her fragile body. The boy leaned his weight on her chest once more and stared down at her with interest. He hadn't thought he would find it fun to pick on something so defenceless. The vampire smirked and thought back to an hour ago when he had first attacked.

_Flashback_

_The vampire had sat downstairs as the dark of winter drew in. It was nearly Christmas, a holiday that held no meaning for him anymore. Not since his mother had died and he had become a death eater. The boy watched his prey from the shadows of the kitchen. Everyone was too busy with their own thing to even notice him. Mr Prince was talking to the part giant about working on the farm over the next few days. His wife was tucked up reading some glossy muggle magazine. His sister sat snuggled up to Nikol. This would have normally bothered him but at the moment he was only concerned about his prey._

_Sydney had been cuddling with that stupid, arrogant boyfriend of hers for the last few hours. However he had waited patiently and she finally left his arms. The vampire smirked as she went outside alone to lock up the animals as she had done every night so far. This was the only time of day she was alone. Lukas followed her. He watched as she led Butthead the goat and the fat pigs into their soft hay beds. He followed as she checked up on the owls and the Crups. He smirked as she convinced the large griffin into his barn with little ease. She had no idea the creature was panicked by the scent of him._

_The vampire waited until she had done her last chore. Only then did he reveal himself from the shadows .The scent of all the animals made him hungry and the pupils of his eyes turned to slits as his body prepared to hunt. Lukas stepped toward her, the shifting of his weight disturbed the gravel path and alerted the girl. Sydney seemed to twitch as she heard him and she spun around, her expression aggressive._

"_Lukas, what are you doing out here in the dark?" she said with surprise and fear in her voice._

"_I came looking for you," Lukas said softly as he approached her._

"_Why, what do you want?" Sydney growled._

_Lukas smirked, he smelled her unease. He knew the creature inside her stirred wildly. He knew that Sydney often had animalistic tendencies due to her magical abilities. He knew about her childhood and that she was prone to attack and fight in wolf form rather than duel. He knew her powers were unstable and she was unfocused. Lukas knew pretty much everything about her and her life._

"_I want to finish off what I started the night I met you," Lukas sneered over his fangs._

_The boy removed his long black coat, revealing his leathery bat like wings. The girl stared at him, open mouthed and he saw a shudder of fear run up her spine._

"_You're a vampire?" Sydney gasped with a choke, her eyes wide with fear._

"_Oh, what a smart little bitch you are," Lukas snarled._

_He advanced on her and Sydney opened her mouth to yell._

"_Don't you dare call for help. If you do I will only kill your family too. Alex, Sirius that bloody half giant, none of them can help you, nether can Nikol or Ahsoka," Lukas growled, inching forward._

_Sydney had tears in her eyes as she desperately cried, "But... but Ahsoka is my friend. Why would you want to kill me? What have I done?"_

_Lukas bared his fangs at her and sneered, "Absolutely nothing but you see it's my job to kill those in my master's way."_

_The boy stalked forward, as he drew nearer he heard her blood surge in her veins. The girl's heart raced through her body as it pumped her with the energy she needed to fight. Her limbs shook with the force of her upcoming transformation and a growl ripped through her throat. The girl snarled angrily at him and turned away. In one leap she transformed and began to race away from him. That was when he first felt the thrill of the hunt set in._

_End flashback_

Lukas had started after her as he stared now. She was a lot faster than he thought she would be. She had kept ahead of him by keeping to covered grounds and by losing her scent in a stream. She had been smart and found a high, open area to fight him. It was a place where she would see him coming and prepare fire for an attack. She was smart but weak and predictable. Sure she had gotten in a few good shots but he was a vampire, he could recover far faster than she ever could. Lukas smiled widely at his work. He had beaten her as he knew he would and now he could kill her. Once she was dead his job would be done and he could feed. The boy stepped around the girl breathing in the scent of her blood, how it teased him.

Sydney struggled as Lukas' spell weighted her to the ground. Everything hurt and a steady stream of blood was now running from the corner of her mouth and from her forehead. She groaned and shivered as the metallic taste of her own life force began to seep out of her. She watched through half closed eyes as the boy advanced on her. Lukas picked her up by the front of her shirt. His eyes _g_leamed as he lifted her high above his own head. She wanted to struggle and kick him but her body simply would not move. She just dangled helplessly in his hands.

"Sorry about this, squirt but it's just what I have to do," Lukas whispered.

Sydney glared at him. If it was only his job why didn't he kill her quickly? Why did he drag it out and torture her? Sydney felt rage take a hold once more. She detested being so weak, she detested being taken away from all the things and people she loved.

Sydney bared her teeth and spit blood in his face. Lukas felt his body go rigid as the girl's warm liquid spattered his face. She smelt so good. Until now he had resisted but as the warmth of her blood hit his skin, the scent falling so close to his nose he felt his control slip. A roar ripped though his chest and his fangs lashed forward. Lukas snapped his jaw down on the girl's neck. The force of the bite broke her collar bone. He felt it splinter beneath his teeth but he didn't care, he began draining her. He had never tasted human blood before, let alone a witch's. Sydney's blood was as delightful as it smelled. It was like a combination between wolf and something else he couldn't place. Her blood raced into him and he could taste her fear with it which made it more delectable. Each gulp was thick and sweet like honey only even better. He could feel the girl's very life flowing into him with every delicious gulp.

Sydney couldn't even struggle anymore. She couldn't even scream. She could hardly even breathe. Her vision went dark and she felt her heartbeat flicker. The wolf inside no longer barked at her to fight, it was silent and she felt herself slipping away with it. Her neck burned from the vampire venom and she could feel it slowly dissolving the flesh and skin. She was aware of her life being sucked out of her and she knew she was dying. Everything went fuzzy as her heartbeat stumbled again. Her chest felt like it would explode as the vampire sucked harder, bruising her body with each mouthful of her life. Sydney felt as if death would be a mercy. After so much pain in the last hour of her life she felt like she couldn't go on. The girl closed her eyes and wished it would end soon.

Just as Lukas could feel the girl's heart slow he was startled by a sound to his right. Nikol was standing there with none other than Ahsoka by his side. The boy released his jaws from Sydney and stared at them. His face was covered in the sticky red life force and he reeked of death. The girl's breath came in low gargling gasps as she struggled to breathe past her own bloody wound.

"That's enough, now drop her Lukas," the veela said softly.

Lukas carried on staring at them. Sydney's blood seemed to have slowed his thoughts slightly and he felt odd. He wondered if this is what it felt like to be blood drunk? He had heard of such things happening to vampires that drink the blood of other magical creatures. It caused them to feel dizzy and euphoric.

Ahsoka looked at Lukas with tears in her eyes.

"Please big brother, she's dying," she cried.

"She is meant to. If she lives she might turn her brother into a good guy and ruin our father's plans. And I can't allow that to happen, we both know he would take it out on you and others. Besides she tastes so good, perhaps I should drain her uncle to" Lukas smiled softly, his voice thick and sluggish.

Ahsoka sobbed lightly and Nikol gritted his teeth.

"It's the blood Ashy, it's just making him act weird. He doesn't really think that," Nikol said.

The boy's amber eyes fixed on a distant bush on the other side of the clearing.

"Come now Lukas, put her down. I have to heal her before it's too late," Alex said gently as he walked out into the clearing.

Behind the vampire, Raebeart appeared.

"It's ok Lukas, we just want our friend back and then you can go rest somewhere safe. No one will hurt you or your sister. We know everything and we are going to help you," the part giant said carefully stepping closer. "As Nikol told you, Sydney has little influence on her brother so I think you can let her be."

The part giant was keen to convince the vampire that Sydney was no threat. He knew after Lukas had drained so much blood that the boy's mission wasn't the only problem any more. Lukas would have found her intoxicating and would struggle not to drink what was left of her.

Lukas sneered as his blood rate climbed. He could feel the girl's strength beginning to full his body but his scenes still seemed slow. The boy blinked as a final figure came into the clearing.

"Why if it isn't, Sirius Black, Looking for this?" the vampire whispered, waving Sydney like a rag doll.

Sirius glared at him and snarled. Unlike the others he had his wand raised and looked ready to kill. He looked at the vampire with the purest hated in his silver eyes.

"Give me back my girlfriend. Or I swear, I'll kill you!" Sirius whispered as he stepped forward, ignoring the worried looks from his friends.

"Sirius no... He can't help it, his dad made him do it. He threatened to kill Ahsoka if he didn't," Nikol reasoned.

"That's right Padfoot, you need to be calm now," Raebeart said as he took a step forward.

"Dragon shit, I don't care, Sydney is dying and it's that cunt's fault!" Sirius roared.

Lukas smirked, he lifted Sydney higher and studied her. She didn't move when he pressed at her torn and bloody flesh or when he ran his claws over the bruises on her face. The last of her life seemed to be holding on but that wouldn't last. She would be dead in a matter of minutes and he, his sister and Nikol would be safe for now. With his job seemingly done he threw the girl to the ground, hard enough for her to bounce and skid along the floor.

Nikol flinched as Sydney hit the frozen ground. He heard bone crack as she landed and as her body rolled along the floor a thick trail of blood covered the snow. Alex was there in an instant. He pulled out a vial from his pocket and poured it on the bite wound. The girl's neck began to glisten and burn with silver smoke. The veela turned back to Lukas who was watching with mild interest, he wore a strange expression on his sharp face. He looked like he was contemplating attacking the group.

"Don't think about it, Lukas," the veela whispered.

The vampire turned to him and scowled but kept to where he was. His eyes stayed hungrily on the fallen girl.

Raebeart was there too holding Sydney still while Alex worked silently.

"What is that?" the part giant asked.

"It's a cleansing solution, it will stop infection and some of the venom," Alex replied.

He cast his wand over the girl and began healing minor wounds with a healing charm. Raebeart studied her too, checking for wounds that needed the most attention.

"Her arm's broken," Raebeart sighed.

"I think you know how to handle that," Alex replied as he worked on the girl's bruised throat.

The part giant nodded and pulled the limb tight and pointed his own wand.

"Ferula," he commanded and the limb was bound and splinted tightly.

Alex smiled at him and nodded his approval.

Ahsoka slowly approached Sirius, he was still glaring at her brother and his wand was sparking furiously with red and gold flames. His wand arm shook with rage and he growled in a dog like way. The girl touched his arm and tried to lower it gently.

"Sirius, please stop this. Go help Sydney, she needs you," she pleaded.

Sirius looked at her then to Sydney. The pressure on his arm helped him focus.

"If he so much as looks at her again I'll kill him!" he whispered.

The boy glared at her then at Lukas before he ran towards his girlfriend. Ahsoka sighed and looked at her brother sadly.

"Don't worry, he will understand soon enough," Nikol said gently.

Ahsoka smiled at him and together they turned to Lukas.

"We aren't welcome here now Lukas, we must leave," Nikol said firmly. "We can talk about this when we are safely away from here."

Lukas ignored him, it seemed they were trying to heal his prey and as she stirred he believed they might well do so.

"No, she has to die first," he said taking a step forward.

Ahsoka ran out in front of him and shouted, "Lukas, you have done more than enough. You have lied to me and left me out when I could have helped you!"

"No one can help me!" Lukas snapped bitterly.

"Yes we can, the school castle is safe or at least it can be made safe. All we have to do is tell Dumbledore and he will protect you, like he has protected me," she cried.

Nikol looked at the two siblings and how different they had become. Lukas smiled at his sister.

"There is no help for me, little one," he sighed and added seriously, "I will await word from Rurik and see what he wishes me to do next. Ahsoka, you will stay with Nikol, he will protect you."

Nikol nodded and held Ahsoka's arm tightly.

"I promise to do my best. If you promise to look after yourself and not to harm this girl again," he said with the faintest trace of a threat in his voice.

"As long as what we talked about last night goes to plan then I won't have to but if I see no change I will have to try to kill this girl again. That is if she doesn't die this time," Lukas studied Nikol and then he looked over to Sydney as she gave a strangled moan.

"Raebeart, tilt her head up. Sirius, hold her shoulders for me. This will hurt her but it is the only thing that is sure to get rid of all the venom and help replace the blood in her system," Alex whispered.

Raebeart and Sirius did as they were told with expressions of concern etched on their faces. Alex placed a small bowl to the girl's lips which Alex had just mixed some potions into. He tipped the concoction down her throat slowly. Sydney choked and gagged but he kept pouring.

"Is she going to die?" Sirius asked as the girl beneath him shuddered.

"Our type has strong immune systems, we can take vampire and werewolf venom in small amounts without harm but this is overwhelming her. This however should do the trick. At least till we can get her more help," Alex said as he poured the rest of the mixture down the girl's mouth.

Sydney gagged again and rolled onto her side, curling into a tight ball. She began to cough loudly and her body shuddered as the potion set to work. Alex patted her as he whispered, "You will be ok, puppy. You will just fight it."

Raebeart patted Sirius gently on the shoulder.

"Pick her up Pads, we need to get her to St. Mungo's," he soothed gently.

"Why, I thought you said she will be ok?" the boy said quickly.

"She will be but she will need supervision over night and she might need more blood rejuvenator. Believe me young man, hospital will be the best place for her tonight at the very least," Alex said gently as he gathered his things.

Sirius took a deep breath and nodded, trying to ignore the tears that threatened his eyes. He picked Sydney up bride style and held her to his chest. The girl leaned against him and tried to speak but gagged on her own blood. Sirius hushed her and kissed the top of her head.

"Its ok love, I will stay with you all night. Just think tomorrow will be Christmas and you can open all the presents you keep shaking," he laughed nervously as he followed the others.

Sydney leaned closer to him and nodded, her eyes still tightly closed. The boy glared at the vampire one last time before disappearing back through the trees.

Lukas watched as they carried the girl away, only Raebeart remained. Nikol watched too, he waited until they had left before speaking.

"Right, now they have gone we can talk properly. You have to leave, stay in the forest in Hogwarts grounds as near to the school as possible without being seen. Your farther cannot apparate there so you will have some degree of protection. I will speak to the headmaster and see if he can help. I don't know how this is going to work after the damage you have done but I will sort something out," he said firmly.

The vampire blinked at the other boy's confidence as he asked mildly, "Why bother?"

"Because you are my friend and although what you have done is monstrous to say the least, you were doing it to protect your sister," Nikol replied simply.

Ahsoka looked at Lukas sadly, "I wish you would have told me what was going on."

"I know," Lukas said with a scowl, "But you know now why I couldn't. However I am sorry. You must hate me for what I have done..."

His sister wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I don't hate you. I never could. I hate what father has made you but I'm gonna help you. Somehow we will stop you becoming a true death eater," she whispered, her voice trailing off as she began to cry. As tears raced down her cheeks, she stammered, "Some way we will find a way to fix this..."

Lukas wrapped one arm around his sister and pulled her close as he sighed, "Talya hates me, I thought you would too. I hoped to kill Sydney without you knowing it was me. I planned to make her just disappear but she fought back and I lost control after I smelled her blood. I'm sorry."

The blood of the girl had settled in him by now and his thoughts were finally clear. He realised the full scale of what he had done and he regretted it. He could have turned her. He could have killed her and now that his head was clear he seemed to realize he had been foolish. He hadn't listened to his close friend who had offered him fair advice on the matter. In his hurry to kill, he had almost become his father.

Nikol patted his friend on the back.

"It will be ok, old friend. Tell your father what you have done and remind him how much Severus hates everything his sister loves. I hate to admit it but I have seen enough of that boy to know how he will turn out, he is a dark art loving bully," Nikol stated. "You are pretty much nocturnal so you don't see all the stuff him and his friends get up to during the day."

Raebeart frowned, "Severus isn't really a bad person at heart but he is unfortunately easily influenced and attracted to power. Your father was wrong to think Sydney has such an effect on him."

"Oh I don't doubt he loves her, like you said Nikol. But I think his loyalty lies away from her particularly since she is for one thing in Gryffindor and for another in love with one of his worst enemies," he finished darkly, his expression rather sad.

"Perhaps I was being to rash. I didn't wish to believe Nikol as I thought he was just trying to stop me becoming a murderer," Lukas nodded thoughtfully, while Ahsoka sobbed against her brother's chest.

All this fighting and misery was awful. She could barely stand it just as she thought things were getting better, just as she thought she was going to be happy, her brother turned out to be a pawn in some dark wizard's scheme. The idea of him getting involved in some war that would happen in years to come terrified her. She couldn't stand the idea of losing him just when she had got together with Nikol and made so many friends.

"Do you think Sydney will still like you if she lives?" Lukas asked curiously.

"Yes, she will but I would advise that you keep the fact Lukas is staying in the forest to yourself for a while. Just till she recovers and Sirius calms down," Raebeart said quietly, stroking his bushy beard. "Sydney is endlessly loyal and will not take your actions into account. Ahsoka matters to her because of whom she is not because of what you have done, Lukas."

The vampire nodded, "Good, if that is all I'll leave now."

Before the others could speak the boy spread his wings and leapt into the sky before flying off at a tremendous speed.

Ahsoka smiled at Nikol, "We should get the bus back, I doubt Alison would let us back in."

Raebeart nodded, "I hate to say it but it's for the best. They will be waiting for healers to take Sydney away. I can send you your things though."

Nikol nodded and thanked him.

"I will join you soon," Raebeart nodded and smiled, giving them both a bone crunching hug.

Their time at the farm and this event filled night had brought the group closer together.

"Both of you take care," the part giant said before heading back to the house.

Ahsoka and Nikol watched him go before making their own way to the road on the other side of the forest.

"I'll take you back to school and look after you," Nikol smiled, holding her hand softly.

Ahsoka smiled through the tears at him.

"Thank you. It's going to be lonely there after being at this place," she said weakly as Nikol led them back.

Part of her couldn't wait to get back so she could check up on Lukas and help him. After all he had been through she was determined to protect her brother as he had her when they were young. However another part of her worried about how this night would change things once term began. When would Sydney be back or would she even come back at all? Would Sirius go looking for trouble and was Nikol's and Raebeart's opinion of Severus Snape true? Would he abandon Sydney for the dark arts? The girl sighed deeply, all this paled in comparison to what she had learned tonight. War was coming, who knew what would be happening? In a few years time they could all be forced to pick sides. She only hoped those she loved chose the same one as her.

Ughhhhhh that was a long one but I got to beat up Sydney which was fun ha ha ha... I'm mean. I also got to mess with the timeline and use plenty of flashbacks and memories which I like doing. Linear stories are boring to write, anyway more to come sooner or later. Look out for over protective Padfoot and some Ashy and Nikol fluff cuz they need more. Also some more fighting cuz writing violence is fun... Thanks again to Kayla for helping me with this


	15. Return and Replan

_Woooo Update time, will update again asap. A warning though it might be a while I'm not feeling to creative this week. _

_Chapter 15_ - **Return and Re-plan.**

Lukas sat in the dark shadows in one of Hogwarts highest towers. He hated school. It was too loud and full of annoying students and teachers. However he liked being close to his sister and Nikol. It also gave him some distance between him and his father. The young vampire felt like he hadn't had a moment's peace in years. Ever since Lukas's mother had died Rurik had kept him very close and watched his every move. The boy had been manipulated into doing the man's every desire by use of threats and violence.

Now the vampire found he finally had enough distance to think things out for himself. This was important as his mission had gone rather wrong. Sydney had lived and the others had found out about his plan. Ahsoka and Nikol had confronted him and ordered a stop to things. Sydney's family were interfering to. Lukas growled to himself, none of them had the slightest idea what was really ahead of them in years to come. Sure they now knew about the war but they didn't really understand the threat, not really.

Lukas sighed he needed to rethink everything. He strode around in the dark his thought whirling as he contemplated his situation. Things would have to change a few things with his plan but with his father so far away he might be able to manage it. He might even be able to do it without getting more blood on his hands, at least for now. Lukas thought back to what happened the day he returned from his attack. The vampire has suspected he would be kicked out after what he had done but things had worked out in the end.

_Flashback _

_Lukas sat in an uncomfortable wooden chair in the headmaster's office. Ahsoka stood next to him her hand pressed lightly on his shoulder, on his other side stood Nikol. The veela looked at the old professor with a determined expression in his amber eyes. Nikol was here to support him, they both were. They would represent him and help account for his actions. _

_Across the room professor Dumbledore observed Lukas from behind his desk. The man's blue eyes looked serious over his half moon spectacles. "I have been requested by a Miss Alison Prince that you should be removed from this school to make sure of her nieces future safety" he said as he studied them all. "Would you like to tell me what happened?"_

"_I, I just lost control sir. I am a vampire after all and Sydney was just in the wrong place at the wrong time" Lukas lied. He felt his sister fidget beside him and he knew she was uncomfortable. The boy begged silently that the wizard wouldn't notice this. _

_The old professor watched the young students with interest and they all looked back at him with serious expressions. He knew of Lukas's poor home life and although his mistrust of the vampires farther gave him concern, he could not take it out on a child. The boy was like many misguided in his ways and with a chance he could improve himself whilst being here. However things would have to change in order to keep other students safe._

"_I see. This is very serious I'm afraid. The girl's aunt is insistent on the matter. However her uncle is willing to let you stay under certain conditions," Dumbledore said finally. The students looked back at him, their expressions now nervous. "One is providing you promise this never happens again. The second is that you sleep away from the other students in a light proof room. You also are to do your studying there. He believed if you are around people less who will be able to maintain control and the other is that you are chaperoned at night or at anytime you leave your room" Dumbledore finished._

_Lukas looked outraged. "I'm not a child I don't need escorting" he snarled .The vampire felt himself tense up with rage. He knew he was a monster but he did not believe he should be treated this way._

_Nikol placed his hand on the vampires over shoulder. "Me and Ahsoka will take full responsibility for him during the night and day if necessary" he said firmly, while Ahsoka nodded her approval. _

"_That's kind of you to offer but won't your studies be affected?" Dumbledore asked politely. "After all how are you going to do your essays if you are escorting this young man around?"_

_Ahsoka shook her head. "No and even if it does I don't care. It's worth it if my brother can stay. I need him sir, I really do" she said a tear in her blue eyes. The idea of losing him hurt her deeply and she couldn't bare the idea of being without him. She knew that what he had done was monstrous but she also knew he could change if he wanted. He just needed a chance. _

_Lukas rested his hand on his sister's. Dumbledore smiled at them gently. "Your friends are very loyal. However I will not be in need of your services. I have many ways of keeping tabs on my students. I will give you this second chance. You will live in the spare room of the astronomy tower during the hours of sun light rather than the Slytherin dungeons. I will keep an eye on your actions myself" he said firmly._

"_So you're going to be following me around all the time like some sort of guard dog. No thanks I would rather take my chances at home" Lukas growled._

"_No but I have other ways to keep an eye on students" the professor said, smiling as he thought of all the magical paintings and ghost he had to his advantage. "The girl returns in a week, so I suggest you start looking for regular hunting grounds in the Forbidden Forest. That way you can try and keep your mind off her scent," the man added as he began to rustle through his paper work. "You may all go"_

_The three students looked at each other and left without a word. They only spoke once they were well away from the office. It was Nikol who broken their solemn walk. "I really don't think you should have lied" he whispered quietly. "You could have told him your father forced you to do it without letting him know you're a ... Death Eater" he whispered. _

_Lukas grunted and said nothing. He was too busy thinking how he would explain all this to his farther. On the one hand he had secured his place as a spy for the death eaters. He would be able to carry on recruiting members slowly without Dumbledore being too aware of it. The man had underestimated him entirely. On the other had though his victim had survived and it wouldn't be easier to get at her for a second time. Lukas shivered the thought of the girl's blood made his throat itch._

"_Lukas you have to promise me you won't hurt my friend" Ahsoka said as she watched her brother carefully. She didn't like how he had lied and supported Nikol's idea, it couldn't be helped. Lukas had no reason to trust the old professor and she couldn't blame him for that. _

_Lukas glared at her, "Yes, yes, fine, don't do this don't do that for Merlin's sake don't you think I have had enough of people telling me what the fuck I can and can't do" he snarled. He scowled at his sister irritably. Ahsoka looked back at him her eyes filled with pain but his rage didn't settle. Everything had gotten so bloody complicated and he could not see a way out. "Do you think I have enjoyed hurting people Ahsoka?" he asked._

"_No, it's not that. I just" words failed the girl. Ahsoka sighed deeply and came to a halt. She hated arguments with her brother. They upset her more than anything. _

_Nikol stopped shortly behind her and wrapped an arm around her small shoulders. "Come on Lukas lay off her" Nikol said as the girl lent into him._

_Lukas sighed loudly "I'm sorry but she doesn't understand what is really going on, neither of you really do," he said. "And before you ask I'm not telling her about it, not the war, not our fathers plans not any of it. The least she knows the safer she is. If she hates me for what I have done then fine, Talya does already and soon everyone else will" he added, exasperated. He glared at them annoyed by their closeness. It made him miss his girlfriend terribly. How much more did he have to put up with before things started going his way? How long before the others worked out just what this war could mean? The vampire growled angrily and strode off heatedly towards his new room and left the two teens to themselves._

_End flash back_

So now during the day the Lukas was confined to a room in the astronomy tower. There he was safe from sunlight and other students. The room its self was nice enough. It was round and spacious with pleasant shadows for him to sleep in. It was quiet and relaxing and there he could plan his next move without interruption. This was good as attacking Sydney again was out of the question. So he needed a new plan.

The vampire paced his darkened room and thought. Nikol had mentioned that his target Severus had a love for dark arts. This could be useful. If he could get to the boy somehow he could persuade him to join the dark wizards. He knew enough about the dark arts himself to attract the boy. All he had to do was get to him. it would have to be after school hours and when it was dark.

With Sydney out of the way for at least a week he had plenty of time to get close to the boy. Lukas also had unfortunately gained a few followers since coming to the school. A young boy by the name of Lucius Malfoy had already bugged him about various things since his arrival. He seemed quite convinced that he and Lukas were on the same page about things. Then again most the Slytherin children stuck together in their interest towards the dark arts.

The vampire smirked to himself. The boy could be of use after all. Perhaps through Lucius he could manipulate Severus down the right path. It wouldn't be too hard, Sydney's brother was already somewhat of a lap dog. He would be able to interest Severus though his friend and quite possibly find other recruits for the death eaters amongst their fellow students. Nikol had said Slytherin house was full of those types of people. That was bound to keep his farther happy.

Lukas sighed and set to work. He opened the door to his room and stepped out into the hallway. It was dark enough now to venture the castle. The vampire went swiftly down the steps for the tower and headed towards the dungeons. He was aware of the paintings watching him as he walked and he was thankful there was less in the depths of the castle. He would have to spend his free time there from now on, out of the way of prying painted eyes.

Sydney's eyes flickered against the bright lights above her. He girl groaned as someone nudged her in the face with something hard. "Prongs stop poking her you jack ass" someone scolded. The voice was followed by a thumping sound and then laughter.

"Hey look she's awake" said another voice. The girl blinked as a mop of back hair and hazel eyes came into view. "Sydney how are you feeling ya daft bitch?" James Potter asked with a grin on his face.

"I would be better," Sydney began "if your ugly fucking mug wasn't in my face" she finished. She squinted at the boy who continued to grin at her.

Remus grabbed his shoulder and pulled James away. "Hello Sydney" he said as he smiled gently. "How do you feel?" he asked.

Sydney moaned as she tried to get up. "I feel like one of the horses sat on my head" she said weakly.

"Hey pads your hoe is up" James bellowed across the room. Sydney gripped her sore head to stop it rattling as an exited yell rang out from the other end of the room.

"Syd" Sirius yelled as he came into view. The boy pushed past the others roughly and climbed onto the bed and pulled the girl into a tight hug. Sydney cried out as he pressed her against his chest. "Oh sorry" Sirius said letting her go.

"That's ok" Sydney winced as Sirius released her from his arms. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. She then looked around her. "Where am I?" she asked as she surveyed the long white room.

"You're at St Mungo's duh" James grinned only to be glared at by Remus.

"Don't you remember what happened?" Sirius asked his eyes laced with concern. Sydney thought about it and it all came rushing back. The girl went to open her mouth but Sirius stopped her. "Everyone out we need to be alone" he said firmly.

"You can't be serious. You know you can't start sexing it up in here right?" James whined.

Remus grinned at his friend's statement and nodded. "It's ok, I'll take Prongs and go get the others we shall be back in 15" he said politely. The boy then grabbed their friend by his elbow and pulled him out of the ward. James protested loudly all the way.

Sirius quickly pulled the curtains around the bed protecting them from eavesdroppers. Then he turned to the girl. "You remember everything don't you?" he said after the others left his grey eyes fixed on her blue orbs.

Sydney sniffed and fought back some tears. "How could I forget?" she asked. Her boyfriend patted her softly on her back.

"You've been here unconscious for a whole weeks. You sorta just kept twitching awake and then going back under. The healers said it was shock. They wanted to wake you up with some kind of potion but Alex and Raebeart decided it was best you rest" he said sadly.

Sydney looked at him in horror. "I missed Christmas day" she said weakly. Her heart ached at the idea of her guardians and her friends spending their holiday worrying about her.

Sirius nodded. "Me, Alex and Alison were all with you though. Your aunt even read to you whilst you were asleep. Alex talked to you about the farm" he said. "Nikol and Ahsoka came and said sorry about a million times for what happened" he said with the trace of a scowl on his handsome face. "Raebeart came too. He fussed over you and talked to the healers about things he thought would help. Remus and James came to visit just today to bring presents though James has been poking you all the time with his wand he was quite sure he would wake you. That way" he smirked. "It seemed to work though" he added with a grin.

Sydney smiled at him fondly. "And what did you do?" she asked. Her eyes sparkled with amusement as she placed her hands on his.

Sirius was quite for a second "I kept telling you that you were stupid for going off on your own. Then I felt guilty so I cried a bit, James made fun of me for it," he said with a pout. "Then you suddenly started talking in your sleep and I just sat and listened" he said with a smirk.

Sydney looked at the older boy curiously. "Really what did I say?" she asked.

"You moaned my name and made loadsa hot sex noises like this. Ohhhh Sirius, ohhhh" Sirius said with a grin. "It was sooooo sexy. I thought I was gonna have a heart attack, that or jizz my pants" he gushed.

"Ok very funny. Now calm down Pads, don't get your wand in a knot" Sydney said a faint pink tinge on her cheeks. The girl pulled herself up right and threw back her covers. She then examined her body. He arm felt fine, so did her back and hips. She wiggled her feet cutely and then ran her hands over her own form.

"I could do that for you if you like," Sirius said wiggling his eye brows. "I'm good at full body checks" he added. His girlfriend rolled her eyes at him but didn't object. Sirius smiled and reached his hand out to caress her neck. "This is the only mark you have left," he whispered as he ran his thumb over the crescent shaped scar. "The healers can't make if fade"

Sydney shuddered as Sirius touched the raised bite wound. The thin scar showed just above her collar bone on the right hand side of her neck. "Does it look really bad?" she asked self consciously.

"No, not really," Sirius chucked. He looked at the girl and sighed. "You had me real worried you know" he said. The boy rested her hand on the younger girl's cheek, lent in and kissed her affectionately on the nose. "Don't ever rush off on your own ever again. There's no need for you to fight alone," he scolded.

"I'm sorry" Sydney said sadly. "But I couldn't get passed him and he threatened to kill you guys" she whispered. "I couldn't stand the idea of anyone being hurt on my account, I'm not worth that"

"Aw come on Snowy don't be like that, you know you are. Besides me and Raebeart would of kicked that pointy toothed gits ass. You must of realised you could have been killed running off on your own like that. I mean you and I both know you're not great at duelling" Sirius said sternly.

Sydney glared at him her face flushed with anger. "Well excuse me for not realising someone was gonna kill me. I didn't think I was that annoying" she snapped. "You know what Pads you have got a flaming nerve I was trying my best to protect you and the others. Besides I couldn't get back to the house even if I wanted to that vampire was blocking my way" she snapped.

Sirius smiled as his girl friend crossed her arms across his chest and turned away from him. "Aw I'm sorry Syd. I just want you to be safe" he soothed wrapping his arms around her softly. The girl ignored her sore limbs and relaxed against him with a sigh. "I really am sorry. I'll make it up to you" he purred against her neck.

Sydney Shivered against Sirius as the older boy nibbled at her skin. "You're impossible" she giggled as he nipped harder. The girl grinned as the boy kissed the corner of her mouth. "Really you are" she sighed.

Sirius smirked. "Well it's all part of my charm" he teased. "Your aunt and uncle want to make arrangements to send you back to school as soon as you're ready" he said on a more serious topic.

Sydney looked nervous at the mention of school. "But what about Lukas wont he be there still?" she asked.

Sirius hesitated. "I don't know," he said honestly. "I would like to think the bugger gets kicked out but I think Dumbledore will give him another chance. I mean, he has given Remus and Ahsoka a place despite what they are. The guy always likes to give people more chances if he sees good in them and I think his sister will vouch for him" he said gently. "Don't worry though me and Raebeart are gonna train you to protect yourself and everyone will take turns looking after you at school" the boy said proudly.

"So basically I have to be baby sat for the rest of my time there" Sydney growled. Her anger rose in her chest making it ache slightly.

"Not all the time. Just till you can defend yourself, baby" Sirius sniggered as he tapped her on the nose with his index finger.

Sydney scowled at him and then suddenly looked thoughtful. "Hey has my brother been to visit?" she asked hopefully.

Sirius looked awkwardly at the girl. "No we did write to him but we haven't heard anything back. Not so much as a Christmas present" he said quietly. Part of him wished as always to be spiteful about Severus but he didn't have it in him to do it, not with the current expression on his girlfriends face. "Don't be upset love I'm sure his just busy with your mum and dad" he said quietly.

"I guess so" Sydney said as she thought about what Christmas used to be like at the Snape house. It had been as dull and dismal as the rest of the year only there would be presents if they were lucky. These presents usually were from just their mother and consisted of second hand cloths and cheep sweets, their father never got them anything. "Severus hates Christmas so maybe he just didn't bother that or maybe our mums still shit stirring" she sighed.

Sirius looked at the girl a confused expression on his face. "What do you mean?" he asked. Sydney had explained to him about much of her home life as far as she was concerned. He knew she was kicked out for attacking their violently abusive father and that her uncle had taken her in.

"Well mum didn't like me as much as him. After I got kicked out she banded us seeing each other. She might still have that control over him, they were very close" Sydney said sadly. "Dad could be causing trouble to I guess" she added with anger.

Sirius smiled, "well I know how that feels, you know that" he said gently. He had previously explained his own home life to Sydney. He had told her how his mother thought he was a disgrace to the name and how she constantly favoured Regulus over him. It had been tremendously hard for him watching as his brother got sent all sorts of gifts in the morning owl post. He never got anything and spent most his holidays a James's house. The boy squeezed the girl's hand gently and grinned. "Guess we got even more in common than I though huh, we should stick together. We can get each other through our parents' batshit insanity" he beamed.

"You gotta deal" Sydney smiled at Sirius before kissing him gently. "And you know Alex will let you stay with us now and then" she added.

"Yup between you and James I have plenty of places to escape to" Sirius said happily. He loved the idea of avoiding home altogether. His mother was a violent nutcase and his dad ignored him completely as did his brother. Sirius sighed contently as Sydney lent against his chest. They had roughly a week left before the school expected her back and he planned on staying at her side until then and as much as he could on their return.

Sydney nuzzled against Sirius neck and he kissed the top of her forehead. He had promised her whilst she had been asleep that he would look after her and that's what he would do. Sirius knew that people believed him to be only attracted to her for one reason but he would prove them wrong. He was going to stay with this girl, even though it would be tough since he and Severus wanted to kill each other. Sirius was determined to keep her by his side.

Ahsoka sighed and pulled her coat tightly around her, her eyes scanning the castle grounds. Next to her stood Raebeart and luckily his massive figure blocked some of the bitter January wind. The two students were waiting for a carriage to bring Sydney up from the station along with her over protective pet Sirius who had stayed off all this time. "I wonder how much longer they will be" the girl wondered out loud.

"Not long I'm sure. Where is Lukas by the way?" Raebeart asked with mild interest. His gigantic form was wrapped in a heavy black coat even though he rarely felt the cold. He tightly gripped his wand in his pocket, a habit that had remained since the attack of his friend.

Ahsoka sighed loudly. "His in the tower with Nikol I think," she said impatiently "and it doesn't matter cuz he won't attack her again he promised me" she added.

Raebeart looked at her reaction. "He says that but he did it to protect you. He promised not to attack her for you too. It's clear he doesn't care about her interest all he cares about is you and keeping your dad away from you" he said his tone sharp.

"I can't help that but I believe him you should do the same" Ahsoka growled. The hair on the back of her neck prickled with anger. She knew her brother wouldn't do these things willingly. She wanted to help him but didn't really know how. She also wished everyone else could understand the situation in the same way she did and how horrible it was that Lukas had been made to do these things. She longed to tell Sydney the truth but Nikol made her promise not to tell.

_Flashback_

_Ahsoka and Nikol sat outside under one of the many archways that covered the grounds just outside in the castle courtyard. It was early morning and there were few about at this time. The boy was looking at the girl seriously his amber eyes hard and sure. "I know you want to tell her but you can't" he said firmly._

"_Well why not? Surely she has a right to know" Ahsoka said irritably as she kicked a patch of snow._

"_She does but if you haven't noticed only you, me and Lukas know the truth. As far as the others are concerned I saw your brother hunting Sydney. He did this because he had waited too long between meals" Nikol said. "We can't tell them your dads forced him to become a death eater there would be mayhem and then Lukas would have to leave. That is if they even they even believed us"_

_The girl sighed "I know but I don't think Sydney would tell and it would help her get her act together with her duelling practice, you know how lazy she can be" she said quietly._

"_You don't know that she wouldn't tell. She will be scared of Lukas now and probably forever. We can't risk it if we want him to stay" Nikol sighed. "We can't do it we just can't. We have to let Lukas tackle his mission the way I told him, by manipulating Severus" he added. _

"_I know, I know but it all seems so stupid. I mean what does he really have that anyone could want? And besides how do you know it will work? Ahsoka wondered. "Sydney will be all over her brother when she returns" she added with a groan of annoyance. _

"_Maybe, they seem to struggle with getting on. Severus won't let anyone see them together and Sydney has gotten very close to black over the holidays. I think she must be in love with him" Nikol said with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. _

"_Oh and how would you know that? What do you know about love?" Ahsoka teased pressing her body to the boy's in a very playful manner, her eyes sparkling with mischief. _

"_Well I love you for a start" Nikol blushed. He put his arms around Ahsoka and hugged her tight. "But also I know Sydney is in love because my, shall we say talents don't work on her. You know as much as I do all the girls in this place act like they love me. That's what you get when you're a veela, all members of the opposite sex go nuts for you. That is unless they are already in a loving relationship and Sydney has never been attracted to me around me. So she must be in love with him and been in love with him for sometime" he explained._

"_I see. Well that's good then. I pretty sure he loves her to" Ahsoka said with a grin "Just like I love you" she added kissing him lightly on the mouth. The boy moaned and kissed back sweetly. They curled closer quite forgetting their conversation and focusing on nothing but each other. _

"_I'm so happy we got together Ahsoka" Nikol sighed running his fingers though her brown hair playfully. _

"_I'm glad to" the girl said with a contented sigh. Nikol kissed at her neck lovingly making her giggle. "Make that very, very glad" she said with a grin. She kissed the boy on his throat and delighted as he gave a light moan. Ahsoka smiled against his skin. She loved this moment and hoped there would be many more to come in the future. As long as she had Nikol at her side she could deal with just about anything. _

_End flashback._

Ahsoka smiled as she thought back to her morning kissing session with her boyfriend but then she frowned as she remembered poor Lukas. The idea of him being used by her father was painful to say the least and she still worried if she would lose him to Rurik forever. Would Lukas slowly turn into his dad? And how would this war affect things to come in the future? The girl took a breath and turned to her friend. "Look his sorry for what his done and I'm sure it won't happen again" she said brightly.

The part giant watched his friend in concern as she became involved in her own thoughts. "Well what happened can't be helped now. Just remember Sydney is like a little sister to me next time I won't be so easy with him. I'll transfigure his cape into chains next time and leave him out in the sun" Raebeart said with a dark almost evil glint in this eye.

Ahsoka growled to herself and ignored him. She stared into the distance and sighed. On the path in front of them there was a movement as a horseless carriage approaching them slowly from the gates. "That must be her" the girl said with a smile. She would be glad to see her friend alive and well. Sydney had been compliantly out of it when she had visited her at St Mungos.

As the carriage drew near Sirius leaned out the window and waved both his arms at them happily. "Hey bitches" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Well that's just charming" Ahsoka said whilst Raebeart chuckled and shook his head.

The carriage drew up to the entrance and Sirius climbed out first before handing his palm to Sydney. The girl clasped his hand and he helped her down. Her movements were a little slow and awkward. Sydney dropped he bag at her feet and Jack the cat poked his head out and let a disgruntled meow out his mouth before wandering off to explore in the snow. Sydney smiled first at Sirius and then turned to the others. "Hey you two" she smiled.

Raebeart smiled warmly and wrapped her and Sirius in a bone breaking hug. Both teens had all the air squeezed out their lungs as the part giant greeted them. "By Merlin I have missed you to and your silly fluffy antics and bickering" he said. "And I have missed Sydney being a know it all in Care of magical creatures"

"Thanks big guy" Sydney choked from his arms.

Ahsoka grinned widely. "Hey Syd how you feeling" she asked gently patting the other girl on the back once Raebeart had release her from his iron like grip.

"Not bad now just a little sore" Sydney replied

Raebeart grinned widely. "Pads been kissing it better I see" he said indicating to the love bites on the girls throat. The boy grinned all the more as the girl blushed and nodded. "That's good to know, good dog Padfoot" he said patting the boys head. "I hope you didn't let him have too much fun Sydney. It's never a good idea to spoil your pets too much" he added.

Sirius pouted, "believe me mate I tried to get more spoilt I really did" he said. "She wasn't having anything though we kissed a lot. My mouth stared to hurt but she wouldn't let me go. At one point she had her hands all under my shirt it was wonderful" the boy sighed.

"Sirius" Sydney whined. "Stop telling them everything they don't want to know. Look at poor Ashy she looks horrified"

"I am horrified that was an image my brain didn't witch to imagine" the girl said pinching the bridge of her nose in an effort to remove the image her mind had created. She instead imaged her and Nikol in the same scene and that made her feel a lot better.

"But we played patient and healer don't you wanna hear about it?" Sirius asked Ahsoka and the others with a grin.

"No" the two girls chorused.

"Let's get inside" Raebeart chuckled as Sirius began to recount more tale of his romantic holiday.

Far off on the other side of the castle Lukas had managed to ditch Nikol who had waited for him at the bottom of his tower with relative ease. He had also found both Lucius and Severus down in the dungeons. The two of them sat on some stairs. Severus poured himself over a book of curses whilst the other boy talked loudly about pure blood seniority.

The vampire smirked as he approached the boys. The two looked up at him curiously but didn't move. He felt at ease in its dark cool depths. Here he was completely safe for sun light and hopefully prying ears. "So then you have both expressed interest in the dark arts tell me is it something you are, eh let's say willing to get more behind?" the vampire asked softly.

Malfoy's eyes gleamed. "Yes, defiantly we can get rid of all those filthy mud bloods and blood traitors cant we Severus?" the blonde haired boy said evilly.

Severus nodded but seems slightly unsure. Lukas suspected unlike his friend Lucius, Severus actually possessed a brain in his thick skull. "What if we did, what does it have to do with you?" he sneered.

Lukas smirked as Malfoy nudge his friend hard in the ribs and glared at him. "Fair enough point I suppose, you see as much as this may surprise you two I am already involved in such movements. My family is well connected. You read the papers I suppose" he asked.

Both boys nodded but again Malfoy spoke first "your referring to the rumours of murder aren't you. Things are already starting aren't they?" he said with a sickening smile. "I hear they suspect a small group of wizards and other magical creatures are killing of muggles for sport and other hate crimes. Can you imagine how fun that would be to see their scared faces?" he added with a laugh.

"Yeah whatever you say kid. Now what I want to know is if you two and any of your friends are interested in joining such a group in the future" Lukas said.

"Like when we're at school? Dummy we still have our exams to do" Severus snapped.

Lukas growled but took a breath, remembering his mission. "Yes of course but this group will take years to gather members. We are not planning on any major acts until at least four years time possibly more but we need to gather members now, to train them" he explained.

"Train us how?" Malfoy asked "Teach us to fight you mean?" he added his eyes alight with excitement.

"We will treat you all the dark arts. Teach you to use real curses and hexes. Teach you to fight and teach you who really rules this earth. Wizards and magical creatures should not be forced to hide from savage things such as muggles. They should be our slaves if anything" the vampire said his eyes glinting. "Here" he said throwing them a leather bound book. "This is my father's it contains every dark and violent spell ever imagined. It even had clues how to invent your own" he added.

Sydney's brother took the book eagerly. Lukas grinned he knew that would work and all he had to do was charm the boys into his ways. They were half way to being his father anyway all he would be doing is giving them a little push. The vampire watched hungrily as the boys glanced over the pages. He wished they would hurry up so he could feed, finally though Severus seemed to be onboard. The boy's black eyes glimmered back at Lukas as his curiosity spiked.

Severus grinned. He could help get rid of selfish arrogant muggles like his father, heck he could help get rid of them all. All he needed was time, practice and the help of some willing idiots like Lucius. The boy looked Lukas thoughtfully. He knew what the boy was. It was clear to him. Just like with his cousin Remus there were ways that gave him away. The fact he only came out at night or on dark days. The fact he never ate and the way he could stay perfectly still for long periods of time. This didn't bother him. Vampire or not Lukas seemed to be a powerful wizard. "So how do we join?" he asked.

Lukas smirked. "For now all you have to do is report to me for training in the forest once a week, bring anyone who you think will be interested but only providing they will be loyal and won't tell. They must also be only from your house understand Severus" he said his eyes fixed on the boy. Severus nodded and Lukas knew he understood. "Good houses like Hufflepuff and goody two shoe Gryffindors will ruin things for us" he grinned.

"Are you some kind of spy or something?" Lucius asked with interest.

"Sort of, though I'm more of an agent for the time being" Lukas said with a smirk. "And you two are the first members of a group soon to be known as death eaters" he purred. His father would have been proud of his act. He was being a true vampire leading his prey into his trap, not that these boys needed much baiting. He now saw in Severus what Nikol had, a dark lust for violence and a love for the dark arts. Perhaps this interest ran deeper than his love for his own sister.

As the greasy haired boy drooled over the book the vampire felt a pang of guilt for what he was doing. How far would he go after this he wondered? How long before he became his farther? He was already doing his dirty work and now it looked like he would be teaching students dark arts behind the teacher's backs. The boy frowned as he thought about Dumbledore. The old man had no idea what he would be up against in a few years time. No idea at all.

The foolish wizard also believed he could watch and control a vampire. The old wizard was clearly a fool. Lukas smirked this would be easy. He would contact his father and let him know what he was doing. He would also inform him that he would be keeping an eye on Dumbledore for the future dark lord. That would be sure to keep Ahsoka and Nikol safe.

In the meantime he would have to avoid Sydney and her bunch of guard dragons, Black and Raebeart being the two most obvious threats to his person. He would also have to avoid her because he was sure her scent would appeal to his inner animal. It had been days since his attack but still his throat burned as he thought about his first taste of magical blood. He could feel the animal inside longing to embrace him once more and hunt as he had that night. The boy shook his head and left his students to their book. He had to eat and now he had to get his mind off things before his appetite got the better of him.

Later that evening Sydney and Ahsoka sat in their dorm room. Both girls were getting ready to go to bed after a less than peaceful day. Whilst Sydney busied herself with unpacking the other girl sat on her own bed, reading a book. "Hey Syd I told you how sorry I am for Lukas and everything" Ahsoka said.

"Yes Ashy now shut up about it, I don't wanna be reminded about it right before bed," Sydney sighed. The girl smiled at her friend as she tucked her scarf up over the frame of her bed. "It's not your fault so you don't have to keep saying sorry ok"

"Ok, ok" said Ahsoka as she smiled back. The day had been long for both of them and they both had worries on their mind. Ahsoka watched as Sydney continued to unpack her things. Sydney carelessly shoved her cloths in the trunk and dropped her book bag on the floor. Ahsoka grinned as she spotted a small black dog plushie attached to said bag. "Is that what Pads got you for Christmas?" she asked.

"Yeah, so I can remember my handsome hound apparently" Sydney chuckled. "His very determined that he stays in my mind at all times"

"So I have noticed. I guess he doesn't want you to forget him" Ahsoka smirked.

"No one could forget about Pads" Sydney said sweetly. "Anyway how are you and Nikol getting on these days" she asked.

Ahsoka smiled widely. "Great thanks. We haven't changed very much emotionally cuz we both felt the same way about each other for a while. The different is everything is much more physical now. It's a nice addition" she said quietly a blush on her cheeks.

"I'll bet but how physical is physical. I mean not to be to blunt about things but have you fucked him?" Sydney asked curiously.

"Sydney!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "That is not a very nice way of putting it and besides it's not any of your business"

"So that's a no then" Sydney chuckled.

"No we have not but I want to, eventually" Ahsoka said. "Wait, have you done it with Sirius?" she asked.

"No, I told you guys that when I got here" Sydney said fumbling with the last of her things. "Though if I'm honest it felt like it was going that way several times over the holidays"

"Wow really, I guess all that time alone with him and seeing him get all protective over you really moved things along didn't it" Ahsoka said. "That and I suppose Pads is kinda experienced in those kinds of things. His confidence must help"

"Yes it does, it's kind of why I like him so much" Sydney whispered. "And it's nice to have some there, other than friends I mean. When I was attacked I was so scared of losing him"

Ahsoka smiled "I know what you mean" she said quietly. The girl sighed happily as she thought of Nikol and pulled her covers up over herself. "Things are good right now so let's enjoy them while they last" she added her mind now thinking to the war her brother and Nikol had discussed. How long would it really be till they risked losing everything that made them happy? Would Nikol stay at her side? Would Lukas turn against her and everyone she loved? Would any of her friends be killed and what would become of her? As the dark thoughts filled her mind they consumed the girl into a restless sleep.


End file.
